BTDTL Vol5: Legend off the Straw Hat Crew
by AndrewK9000
Summary: The Keyblade Wielders arrive in the world of One Piece and team up with Monkey D. Luffy. But this time, not only do our heroes have to deal with The Heartless and local villains, but some vengeful Hakonians and one irate Sea Witch. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter with Luffy

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my fifth volume of my Kingdom Hearts series, and I hope you like it! Okay, this one brings Sora and the gang to the realm of One Piece, one of the best anime ever created!

This fic takes place between episodes 44 and 45 of One Piece, while for Sora and the gang it's immediately after they left Dream Valley in my last fic. Oh, I'm using the FUNimation version of One Piece, not the 4Kids version, which was sort of okay, but like everything else those creeps get their claws into, they ruined the dialog and cut out all the really good parts. All those who think 4Kids should curl up and die, give me a shout out!

The only thing I own in this fic are original characters and a few types of Heartless that I've created. The rest belong to their respective owners, so don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story. And now, without further delay, the show beings!

'_Wealth, fame, power. Gold Rodger, the King of the Pirates, had this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea…_

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!"_

'_These words lured men to the Grand Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as The Great Pirate Era!'_

**Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Door to Light**

**Volume 5: Legend of the Straw Hat Crew**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Encounter with Luffy**

Sora hurried back to the side alley where he, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Aiden had arrived in this watery world. Having just rescued the Little Ponies from the upper-level demon Tirnac, and then sealed Dream Valley's Keyhole, Sora and his friends fully expected to go through the portal King Mickey sent them and finally return to Disney Castle.

Instead they had arrived in an island village, one full of clearly happy people. Sora and his friends decided to scout around and find out all they could learn about this new world they've come upon.

A million things went through Sora's mind as he reached the side alley a bit early before the others were supposed to get there. Most on his mind was how to get his friends and himself home. By now Sora's parents, as well as Kairi's and Riku's would we worried sick. Sure, they knew that their children were Keyblade Wielders, and that they would have to go on dangerous missions sometimes. But they were way overdue to be home by now, and Sora knew each minute away from home would only increase their parents anxiety.

Just then Riku, Donald, Goofy and Aiden reached the alley. Kairi showed up after them, having taken another street when she and Sora were looking together, promising ot meet back with the others.

"We're in a world that's has a lot of water and islands," said Sora, "we're on one of them."

"There are four major oceans," said Kairi, "North Blue, East Blue, South Blue and West Blue."

"There's also an area of the ocean called The Grand Line," said Riku, "a sea and a chain of islands full of wild weather and weird sea creatures. The creatures on the normal oceans aren't what we'd call normal either."

"That's nothing to what I learned," said Aiden, "I heard that somewhere in The Grand Line is huge treasure trove, big enough to make whoever finds it rich beyond their wildest dreams."

"I also heard of this treasure," said Riku, "it was hidden by one of the most wealthiest, famous and powerful pirates the world had ever known. He died saying that whoever can find the treasure can have it. There's thousands of pirate crews sailing the oceans, all of them hoping to find the treasure."

"You think we'll run into these pirates?" Kairi asked.

"We've faced pirates before," said Goofy.

"We can handle them!" said Donald.

"I don't think so," said Sora, "the pirates in this world, from what I heard, they're nothing like Captain Hook, or Barbosa. Some of them are pretty weird, weirder than Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I also heard that some pirates here have strange powers," said Riku, "like the kind you'd read in a manga."

"You think they'll be a problem for us?" Aiden asked.

Just then several screams rang out in the air.

"I think trouble has found us regardless," said Riku as he, Sora, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons.

Our heroes ran out to the main street to find that the village was being attacked by Heartless. Sora and the others could see dozens of Pirate and Air Pirate-type Heartless, along with the occasional Neo Shadow and Large Body.

"It never ends, does it?" said Aiden, "oh well," he put his Keyblade away long enough to press his wrists, "alright then, let's do this!"

Our heroes ran forward to help the villagers and destroy the attacking Heartless.

Sora and Kairi had just helped a woman and two children to the safety of a side alley, and were just about to attack a group of Pirates, when Sora saw a lumbering Large Body running towards them.

But before he or Kairi could do anything, the Large Body was destroyed. Something punched it in the back hard enough to destroy it, something that turned out to be a human fist that was attacked to something long an flesh colored, something that turned out to be a very long arm.

"What the…!" said both Sora and Kairi.

The long arm retracted and became a normal arm that belonged to an 18 year old boy that stood several yards away. He wore a red-sleeveless shirt and blue denim shorts and sandals. He wore a straw hat with a red band. He had black hair and friendly black eyes. A long scar was below the left eye.

The boy ran up to Sora and Kairi, "hey, you two okay?"

"We're fine," said a confused Sora.

"We could have handled that Heartless," said Kairi, "but thanks for the help."

"No problem," said the boy as he smiled widely, "these things, they're called Heartless?"

"Yeah," said Sora. He then abruptly asked, "who…what are you?"

The boy smiled and laughed heartily, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you can call me Luffy. Everybody does!"

"Luffy?" a confused Sora asked.

"Yep!" said the boy, Luffy, "and I'm going to be King of the pirates!"

"That's an ambitious goal," said Riku as he walked up to them, apparently the area was clear of Heartless for the moment.

"It's been my dream for as long as I can remember," said Luffy, "but it's one that I know will come true!" He then looked to the side and saw a Neo Shadow skulking towards them, "'scuse me for a second," he then reared back, his right arm stretching behind him several yards with his hand balled up into a fist.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he brought his fist forward rapidly. The increased length of his arm gave his punch an incredibly devastating striking power as the fist struck and destroyed the Neo Shadow.

"What's up with these things?" Luffy asked as his arm returned to normal, "I keep killing them, but more and more keep coming."

"It's a long story," said a shocked and amazed Riku.

"How'd you do that with your arm?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, that's easy," said Luffy as he smiled. He then grabbed part of his face and stretched it out, "I'm a rubber man!" He then let go of his face and it snapped back to normal.

"I've seen more crazy stuff than I could ever dream of since I started this journey," said Aiden as he, Donald and Goofy came running up, "but what that guy just did takes the cake." Donald and Goofy then nodded in agreement.

"Which part?" Riku asked, "the arm stretching or the face stretching?"

"Both I guess," said Aiden.

"How'd he get like that?" Goofy asked.

"I ate the Gum-Gum fruit," said Luffy, "hey, you two guys are weird."

"No weirder than you," said an annoyed Donald as he crossed his arms, "and there's no such thing as a Gum-Gum fruit!"

"Oh yes there is," said a deep male voice. Sora and the others saw a tall man in his mid 20's wearing a white shirt, black pants and a wide green belt. He and a black cloth tied around his hair to keep the sweat out of his eyes. Tucked into the belt was a katana sword with a white handle in a white sheath, while his hands held two cutlasses, obviously liberated from Pirate-type Heartless.

"I've seen the effects of Devil Fruits," said the swordsman, "Luffy is one of the more normal ones."

"How crazy can they get?" Riku asked.

"This one guy could take his body apart and put himself back together," said Luffy, "he couldn't be hurt by swords or anything sharp, but I kicked his ass anyway. Oh, this is my first mate, Zoro."

"Roranoa Zoro actually," said the swordsman. He then saw several Pirate-types charging at him, "these things are worse than rats." he held the two cutlasses in one hand and used the other to draw his white handled sword and gripped it in his teeth.

"That cannot be hygienic," said Aiden.

"I clean my blades regularly," said Roranoa Zoro, or just Zoro, speaking in a slightly muffled tone around the sword handle in his mouth, "and brush my teeth, now if you'll excuse me," he faced the oncoming Heartless.

"What kind of style is that?" Riku asked.

"It's _Santōryū_," said a cheerful, female voice, "or Three Swords Style," Sora and the others saw a tall girl, about 18, with short orange hair, large friendly eyes and a rather sensuous figure. She wore a blue and white shirt with an orange skirt and high-healed sandals. On her right shoulder was a blue tattoo of a pinwheel, while the top spoke of the pinwheel had a shape that resembled a tangerine. She carried a long wood staff.

Sora and the others then shifted their gaze back to Zoro whom was calmly facing the encroaching Pirate-types. Several cutlass wielding Heartless advanced from the front and side.

Zoro held his two cutlasses up so they formed an X across his chest, while his white sword was held right behind them. Just as the surrounding Heartless were about to attack, Zoro attacked first, charging at the enemy faster than they could react

"Three Swords Style!" said Zoro as he struck, slashing diagonally down with the two cutlasses, then delivering a horizontal strike with the white sword, "Oni Giri!"

**Oni Giri= Demon Slash**

The three strikes from his swords sliced up the attacking Heartless, destroying them in puffs of black smoke and releasing small crystal hearts into the air.

"Wow!" said an impressed Sora, "that was so cool!"

"I know!" said Luffy eagerly, "that's why he's part of my crew, 'cause only the best can find One Piece!"

"You're looking for that treasure we've heard about?" Kairi asked.

"Among other things," said the girl with orange hair as she used her staff to smash a Pirate-type into the ground, then kicked it in the head, then bashed it in the head with her staff, destroying the offending Heartless. "Oh, my name's Nami."

"Nice to meet you," said Kairi. She then swatted at a leaping Shadow, destroying it.

"How come some of those things spit out crystals when they die and others don't?" Luffy asked.

"It's a long story," said Riku as he stabbed an attacking Soldier, destroying it, "There's a lot of long stories going around today."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to tell them when we have a chance to breathe!" said Aiden as he blocked a slash from a Pirate-type, then struck back and destroyed it, while Donald blasted several Shadows with a Thunder spell and Goofy threw his shield at the back of a Large Body.

Aiden was about to attack another Pirate-type when it was struck in the head by a slingshot bullet, destroying it.

Aiden looked up at the sound of someone laughing from the roof of a nearby house. He saw a boy, about 18, wearing brown overalls and brown boots. His long curly black hair was tied down by a yellow bandana. His crowning feature was his long, needle-like nose. He carried a yellow side bag and had a slingshot in his hand

"Another fantastic shot made by the brave and indestructible Captain Usopp!" shouted the boy with the slingshot as he climbed down from the roof and ran up to Luffy, "and one of my personal best if I may say so myself."

"Dream on, Usopp," said a male voice. Sora and the others saw a tall boy about 19 or so, wearing a black dress jacket and trousers over a blue shirt. He had short blond hair. An unlit cigarette sat in the corner of his mouth, "you were hiding up there like you always do to avoid a fight. Where as me," he then jumped up and delivered a devastating kick to a diving Wyvern, destroying it, "I'm always ready," he landed on the street, then saw Kairi.

Sora would later swear that the blond boy's eyes became like pink hearts, "oh! And who is this enchanting lady!" he ran up to Kairi and bowed like a gentleman, "Sanji, gourmet chef extraordinaire at your service."

"Oh give it a rest, lover boy," said an annoyed Nami.

"Anything you say, Nami dearest!" said an overly adoring Sanji.

"These are your friends?" Riku asked Luffy.

"Yep," said Luffy, "the best crew a pirate can have!"

"I've got to say," said Aiden, "this is the most motley crew I've ever seen."

"Wait till you see our ship," said Zoro.

Just then there was the sound of a building collapsing, followed by more screaming people.

"Now what?" Nami asked.

"Probably a strong Heartless," said Riku.

"We'd better find it before it hurts anyone," said Kairi, "or worse."

"How worse can it be?" a slightly nervous Usopp asked.

"If they don't kill you outright," said Aiden, "then they turn you into one of them."

"Alright!" exclaimed Luffy as he smiled eagerly, "what are we waiting for!" with that he ran off towards the source of the commotion.

"Wait for us, you blockhead!" shouted Zoro. With that he, Nami, Sanji and a reluctant Usopp, ran after Luffy.

"Either that guy," said Riku as he, Sora and the others also ran after Luffy, "is incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid."

"Maybe he's both," said Goofy.

"You would know," muttered Donald.

They caught up with Zoro and the others, "just how crazy is Luffy?" Kairi asked.

"Crazy enough to get us out of some really sticky situations," said Nami.

"He's also gotten us into some of those situations," said Zoro, "then again, some of us are equally guilty."

"That was a one time thing," said Usopp.

"Don't look at me," said Sanji, "I was just going about my life when Luffy crashed through the roof."

"And all I was looking for was a map of The Grand Line," said Nami, "that and a little extra cash to line my pockets."

"You were looking for treasure," said Zoro, "plain and simple."

"And they say I'm a liar," said Usopp.

"That's no way to speak of my one true love!" shouted Sanji. Nami responded by smacking him on the back of the head.

They then caught of with Luffy who was looking at a pair of Zip Slashers as they demolished another house.

"Wow!" exclaimed a really eager and excited Luffy, "those things are so cool!"

"They're also very deadly!" said Sora. From his memories of Roxas, Sora knew that it would take a lot of effort to bring down even just one of the twin-bladed armored Heartless.

"No problem!" said Luffy. He reared back for another elastic punch, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" he punched the nearest Zip Slasher, but Luffy's fist just bounced off the armor.

"What the…?" said Luffy. He ran headlong at the Zip Slasher, only to be thrown back as it unleashed it's spin and thrust combination attack. Luffy then jumped out of the way of the other Zip Slasher as it tried to slice his head off.

"Wait until they get dizzy!" said Sora, "then hit them with everything you got!"

"Easily done!" said Sanji. He ran towards one of the Zip Slashers, but his forward approach was only a feint to lure the armored Heartless to spin and thrust, leaving it disoriented.

Sanji then delivered a hard kick to the neck of the Zip Slasher, "_Collier_!" knocking it to the ground.

**Collier= Neck Meat**

The other Zip Slasher then tried to stab Sanji. He dodged it and then kicked it in the shoulder, forcing it to the ground, "_Épaule_!"

_Épaule=Shoulder Meat_

Riku then stabbed one of the disabled Zip Slashers, destroying it, while Aiden transmuted the ground underneath the other, causing spikes to impale the armored Heartless and destroying it.

"How'd you do that?" Nami asked.

"I'm an Alchemist," said Aiden.

"He changed the ground into something else," said Kairi as she stabbed an approaching Soldier.

"We're not your normal heroes," said Sora as he blocked an attacking Neo Shadow, then counterattacked and destroyed it.

"I'll say," said Luffy, "those are some cool swords! Where can I get one?"

"You can't just buy a Keyblade," said Riku, "you have to be chosen to wield one."

"Who does the choosing?" Zoro asked as he examined his 'borrowed' cutlasses. Both blades liberated from The Heartless were severely chipped and cracked, effectively ending their uses as weapons. He tossed them aside, "I have got to get some proper swords."

"I'm sure there's a blacksmith in town," said Kairi, "once things settle down here, you might just find what you're looking for."

"We went to the blacksmith as soon as we got here," said Zoro as he used his white sword, now in his right hand, with a sanitized handle, to duel and destroy a pair of Pirate-types. "What I wanted wasn't there," He picked up their dropped cutlasses, but then tossed them away. "And these things don't have what I need either."

Just then another Zip Slasher appeared behind them.

"Oh no you don't!" said Luffy. He stretched both arms out, twisting them around each other like a double coil. His hands then grabbed the Zip Slasher. "You're all mine!"

Luffy then turned around and lifted his extended arms over his shoulder, bringing the captured Heartless them, "Gum-Gum Mallet!" and sent the Zip Slasher crashing into the ground, destroying it.

"Are there any more of those things!" a now shaking Usopp asked.

The only sounds Sora and the others could hear were the cries of the wounded and frightened running of people trying to help those in need.

"It's over," said Riku, "for now."

"But now comes the hard part," said Kairi, "the aftermath." She ran towards the nearest wounded, using her Healing magic to help, while Sora and Donald also cast Healing spells. Riku, Aiden and Goofy helped rescue those trapped in collapsed buildings.

Sora then noticed Luffy and his friends helping those in need as well, though there was little the ragtag pirates could do for the injured.

"We're definitely going to need a doctor for the crew," said Zoro, "we won't last ten days in The Grand Line without one."

"So you guys really going to The Grand Line," said Sora as he Healed an injured man, then moved onto the next patient.

"That's where One Piece is," said Usopp, "Luffy is hell-bent on finding it, and where he goes, I'm going."

"And on the way," said Nami, "we're going to make our dreams come true."

"But first thing's first," said Luffy, "we're gonna find whoever's responsible for this," he indicated the destroyed buildings of the village, as well as all the wounded and traumatized people.

"You're talking about locating the source of the Heartless in this world," said Riku, "as well as defeating whomever or whatever is controlling them."

"Wait a second," said Sanji, "Luffy, you want to fight more of those things? Those Heartless?"

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" exclaimed Usopp, "they'll kill us!"

"They're not so tough," said Luffy, "and someone has to pay. It ain't right for innocent people to suffer like this."

"What kind of pirate cares about innocent people?" Sora asked. Sure enough, Luffy wasn't anything like Hook, Barbossa, or Jack Sparrow, well, maybe a little like Jack, but not too much.

"I'm a pirate who knows what's right and what's wrong," said Luffy. He pointed to all the havoc caused in the recent Heartless attack, "this is wrong."

"It is wrong," said Zoro, "I don't know much about these Heartless, but I know enough to say that they are evil. If they can do this to just one village, then who knows what they can do to the rest of the world? Someone has to stop them."

"I agree that they have to be stopped," said Nami, "but is it really our fight? We fought them today because we were here. We could get into more trouble than it's worth."

"You're just saying that because there won't be any treasure for you to steal," said an annoyed Zoro.

"What can I say?" Nami asked, "Old habits die hard."

"Well if it's treasure you're after," said Sora, "Heartless drop all sorts of valuable items. The right buyer would pay a lot for this stuff."

"I'm going!" Nami said eagerly.

"I'll follow you anywhere, my darling Nami!" said Zanji as his eyes became like hearts again, earning him another smack from Nami.

"Well if they're going," said Zoro, "and if Luffy is going, then I'm going to. Someone has to be there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Not gonna happen," said Luffy, "I'll smash them all."

"Save some for me!" said Usopp in a bold tone, "I'll murder the lot of them!" but to Sora's eyes, Usopp's knees were banging against each other.

"You don't have to come," said Kairi, "if you're scared."

"What? Me, scared!" exclaimed Usopp, "I've slayed hundreds of monsters and thousands, millions of evil men! I've sunk tens of thousands of pirate ships and liberated countless captive innocence people! And all with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Then how could you use a slingshot?" Aiden asked.

"I aim and shoot with my teeth!" said Usopp.

"Yeah right," said an unconvinced Aiden, "hey, wait a second! Bullets don't work on Heartless, so how come you took out one with a slingshot?"

"That's a good question," said Riku.

"I think I may know the answer," said Kairi, "Usopp, while clearly a liar, is someone who puts his heart into his marksmanship, where as bullets for guns for the average soldier are mass produced by machines. I think when you put your heart into a weapon, one that you care a lot about, it makes it part of yourself, and therefore effective against The Heartless."

"That makes sense, I guess," said Nami.

"So what now?" Sanji asked as he pulled out from his pocket a lighter. He then lit his cigarette.

Aiden then made a disgusted face, "do you have to do that in front of me? Suck on that death stick? Those things are gonna kill you, you know!"

"I only have one or two a day," said Sanji as he took a drag then blew out a short puff of smoke, "I've never had more than that, and always outside. I learned early that ashes in the kitchen can lead to an unsatisfied customer."

"Well I'd be most appreciative if you didn't do that now," said an annoyed Aiden, "so, do you mind putting out that coffin nail?"

"Alright already," said Sanji as he flicked away the burning part of his cigarette and put it away once it had stopped smoldering, "what is your problem?"

"I don't like those things," said Aiden in a much calmer tone now that the cigarette was out of sight, "I just don't."

"What is Aiden's problem?" Kairi whispered to Sora and Riku, "he's never acted like this."

"Not that we know of," said Riku, "I have a feeling that there's far more to The Keyblade Alchemist than we've seen."

"I think you're right," said Sora. He then spoke so that everyone can hear him, "I think we should just focus on finding the source of The Heartless and saving this world."

"You're right," said Luffy, "then we can all go back to making our dreams come true," he held out his hand, "friends?"

"Friends," said Sora as he shook Luffy's hand.

"This is the start of a bountiful friendship," said Goofy.

"That's 'beautiful' ya big palooka!" said Donald.

**To Be Continued...**

Sora: Here we go again, off on another whirlwind adventure

Riku: But this time it's on the high seas

Kairi: Glad I took all those swimming lessons

Nami: You're gonna need them, especially if Luffy falls into the water

Aiden: What are you talking about?

Zoro: He can't swim

Donald: What kind of pirate can't swim?

Sanji: An extraordinary one

Usopp: Who are those creepy guys?

Sora: I'll be they're the ones controlling The Heartless in this world

Luffy: Well they'd better look out! 'Cause I'm coming for them!

Aiden: Heaven help us all

Luffy: Next chapter, 'Setting Sail Aboard The Going Merry.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	2. Ch2: Setting Sail Aboard The Going Merry

Last time, Sora and his friends found themselves on an island in the middle of a world full of pirates unlike any that they've encountered before. Then the inevitable happened, The Heartless attacked. Sora and Kairi then encountered a strange boy who had the power to stretch like rubber. His name is Monkey D. Luffy, and his dream is to become King of the Pirates. Sora and the others then met the others of Luffy's ragtag crew of pirates, and together they defeated the attacking Heartless. But that's only the beginning of the adventure. On with the show!

**Chapter 2: Setting Sail Aboard The Going Merry**

"What else can you tell us about The Heartless?" Zoro asked.

"A lot actually," said Riku, "they were ordinary people once, people whose hearts were consumed by darkness. Those creatures we fought act mostly on instinct. They are driven to seek out other hearts and corrupt them with darkness, thereby making more of them. The ones that release crystal hearts when destroyed were people once."

"The ones without are called purebloods," said Kairi, "they originated from what we call The Realm of Darkness. They're the ones who turn people into Embalm Heartless."

"So there is a difference," said Luffy, "I thought they just looked silly."

"They may look that way," said Aiden, "but they're deadly serious."

"We can see that," said Nami, "but how can we stop them? And how much is it gonna cost?"

"Will you stop thinking about money for ten seconds?" an annoyed Usopp demanded, "innocent people are in danger! The whole world is in danger! And we're the only ones who can save it!"

"Well if you're so eager to save the world," said a smirking Zoro, "why don't you come up with a plan to save the day."

"Well…I…uh…" said Usopp, "I'll…I'll think of something," he then grinned confidently, "after all, I'm the brave Captain Usopp! Savior of a thousand villages, conqueror of vast hordes of bloodthirsty pirates!"

"In your dreams maybe," muttered Sora.

"All this arguing is getting us nowhere," said Sanji.

"We're all ears if you have a better plan," said Nami.

"Indeed I do, my darling Nami!" said an eager Sanji, but this only earned him a kick to his face from Nami.

"Well I think we should get going as soon as possible," said Nami, "it's only a matter of time before someone informs The Marines, and they're not fond of pirates."

"I take it that The Marines are the law enforcers of this world," said Riku.

"Not really," said Luffy, "some of them are okay, but the bosses of The Marines are a bunch of blowhards and bullies."

"There's a lot of corruption in the higher ranks of The Marines," said Zoro, "we've seen it firsthand."

"They may even blame us for this attack," said Sanji, "even after all we did to help the people of this island, The Marines will be looking for a scapegoat."

"In that case," said Aiden, "I humbly suggest that we get the hell out of here before the law comes calling."

"No," said Luffy, "we're not leaving yet."

"We've done all we can to help these people," said Kairi. True, she and everyone else had been helping find survivors of the attack and healing the wounded. Those in charge of the town said that nearly everyone had been accounted for, alive and dead. Everyone except for a few dozen men, women and children.

"Those missing people are as good as dead," said Riku.

"But where are they?" Luffy asked. It was hard for Sora to believe that Luffy, whom sometimes acted like an innocent child, had such grand aspirations.

"They've been turned into Heartless," said Sora, "and the only way they can rest is to fight and defeat them, otherwise their hearts will remain forever choked in darkness."

"Then that's what we're gonna do!" said Luffy, "we're going to stop The Heartless and make sure they never hurt anyone again!"

"That's the spirit!" said Donald, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Nami asked as everyone headed for the village harbor.

"We'll have to find the source of The Heartless," said Kairi, "we'll close that up and seal this world's Keyhole, so that The Heartless won't be able to come back in such large numbers."

"And we'll have to fight and defeat any local Villains who are controlling The Heartless," said Riku, "someone always tries to use The Heartless for power."

"How do we find them?" Zoro asked.

"Most likely we won't have to look far," said Aiden, "from what I've seen so far, they'll come looking for us soon enough."

"You guys are enemies of The Heartless?" Sanji asked, "big time enemies?"

"Anyone whit light in their heart is an enemy of The Heartless," said Sora, "but we're on bad terms with some really serious Villains. If they are involved in this world, then they'll come after us."

"Then we'd better get going," said Nami. She looked up at the clear sky, "and soon, there's a storm coming."

"I don't see any clouds," said Goofy.

"Ah, she's just messing with us," said Donald.

"Nami may be a little untrustworthy," said Zoro, "especially where money is concerned, but she knows the weather. Trust me, when Nami says that a storm is coming, it."

"Then let's go already!" said Donald as they reached the harbor, "which is yours?"

"This one!" said Luffy as he pointed to a two mast ship that had a smiling ram for a figurehead. At the deck in the back were several tangerine trees.

"This is your ship?" Kairi asked.

"Yep," said Luffy, "ain't she a beauty?"

"_The Going Merry_," said Usopp, "she was a gift from a very dear friend of mine."

"She looks seaworthy," said Riku as he admired the ship, "very seaworthy."

"And she's faster than she looks," said Zoro.

"And powerful," said Usopp, "with cannons that can pulverize anything they hit."

"And a galley big enough to satisfy even the bottomless pit here," said Sanji, indicating Luffy.

"And a hold big enough to hold tones of treasure," said Nami.

"She's a beauty alright," said Luffy as he smiled with pride, "and more than that. A pirate ship like a home, a home on the seas, and The Going Merry is our home." He looked at Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy, "and our home is your home, so welcome aboard!"

Sora and the others then helped Luffy and his crew get the ship ready, and within minutes, The Going Merry had left the harbor and was heading out to the open ocean.

"Would you look at that," said Sora as he watched the mainsail unfurl. Painted on the sail was a larger version of the ship's flag; a grinning skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat matching Luffy's.

"You sure do like your straw hats," said Riku to Luffy.

"Nope," said Luffy as he held the ship's wheel, "just this one," he touched the brim of his hat, "it was a gift, from my best friend in the whole world. It was his most precious treasure, worth more to him than all the gold and silver in the world. He told me to keep it safe, so that I can give it back to him someday when I've made my dreams come true."

"He must have been a really great friend," said Kairi.

"The best," said Luffy, "I told Shanks, my friend, that I'd put together the best crew, sail on the best boat, and beat the best of the best, that I'd find One Piece and become King of the Pirates, and I'll do it to."

"Is it me or is this guy a few eggs short of a dozen?" Aiden whispered to Sora.

"He's not crazy," said Sora, "just ambitious. But he's got a really strong heart, one that'll help him make his dreams come true, and he can do it if he believes. He's like this other guy I know who has really big dreams, and he also has enough heart to make them come true."

Sora then thought of Naruto, and wondered just how close he was to realizing his dream.

(_We see Naruto standing atop the mountain where the faces of the five Hokages were carved in, 'One day, I'll be the best in the village. I'll be Hokage someday, then everyone will respect me, believe it!')_

Sora then came back to the present when Goofy and Donald shouted and were pointing to a spot on the horizon, a spot that was darkening with angry clouds.

"Told you a storm was coming!" said Nami.

"It looks like it's going to miss the island," said Zoro.

"Those people in the village deserve a break," said Sanji.

"Yeah, but it's heading right for us!" said Usopp.

"Bring it on!" said Luffy, "we'll ride out any storm!"

"You sure he's not insane?" Aiden whispered to Sora, whom then shrugged in response.

The storm crept up on them faster than Sora thought possible. Before he and the others knew it, the ship was pummeled by pounding waves and sheets of rain. Lighting flashed above and thunder boomed.

But then the storm was over after only a few minutes, leaving the sky clear and the waves calm, while a strong breeze drove the ship onward.

"I knew it was just a squall," said a smiling Nami, "nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Kairi. She, Sora, Riku, Aiden, Donald and Goofy were soaked through to their skin, and feathers.

"Ah, quit your bellyaching," said Donald. He and Sora then used Fire spells to dry everyone off.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy, "I wanna do that!"

"It's magic," said Sora, "not everyone can do it, just as only a handful of special people can use Keyblades."

"Those are impressive swords," said Zoro.

"I wanna hold one!" said Luffy, "can I! Can I! Please! Please?"

"What an eager beaver he is," said Aiden.

Sora then handed his Keyblade to Luffy. "This is so cool!" said Luffy as he admired it.

"Perfectly balanced," said Zoro as he admired Riku's Keyblade, "and they hardly weigh a thing."

"Here's the best part," said Riku, "ready, Sora?"

"You bet!" said Sora. With that he summoned his Keyblade out of Luffy's hands, while Riku recovered his Keyblade from Zoro.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy.

"You have got to tell us how you got them!" said Usopp, "what a story that'll make for my friend!"

"It's a long story," said Kairi, "so you might want to get some snacks."

"That's a good idea," said Sanji. He then headed inside, his destination clearly the galley, "I'll whip up some."

"Make sure there's plenty of meat!" said Luffy.

"Yeah yeah," said a slightly annoyed Sanji as he closed the door behind him, "I know."

"He won't be long," said Zoro.

A few minutes later Sanji returned with several trays full of mouthwatering food.

"I ask for snacks and I get a gourmet feast," said a very happy looking Kairi, "how's that for turnabout?"

"Who cares, I'm running on empty!" said a practically drooling Aiden.

Everyone began chowing down on Sanji's exquisite concoctions. "How'd you get to be such a great cook?" Sora asked between bites.

"That's another long story," said Sanji.

"Well we have plenty of time for stories," said Nami, "the next island is a day's sailing, but with this wind we'll be there by midmorning tomorrow."

"So who's first?" Luffy asked as he stuffed his face and swallowed, only to stuff more and more, "who get's to tell their stories?"

"How can you eat so much so quickly and not throw up?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe he's part Sayin," whispered Riku.

"I've always been like this," said Luffy, "I need to keep up my strength."

"It probably has to do with the Devil Fruit he ate," said Zoro, "those things are still big mysteries."

"Well, I guess we'll go first," said Sora, "for Kairi, Riku and myself, it all started during summer break almost two years ago," Sora could hardly believe that it was almost his birthday, that he and Kairi were nearly 16.

He, Riku and Kairi took turns telling their story, starting with the events of Destiny Island, all the way to the defeat of Organization XIII, along with their adventures in other universes. Aiden began telling his story when Sora and the others reached the part where they came to his world.

"And so we're still jumping from one world to another," said Sora, "not knowing if the next time King Mickey finds us and tries to bring us home, that we'll get home instead of jumping to another universe."

"That Maleficent sounds like a real bitch," said Luffy.

"That's putting it mildly," said Riku.

"She sees herself as the mistress of all evil," said Kairi, "and she has the mastery of dark magic to back it up."

"She's building a private army of Villains to take over all of existence," said Aiden, "I've only met a few of them, but they all seem really terrible. We were lucky that the one we just faced was totally insane."

"That Reddik seemed tame compared to what we've been through," said Kairi, "now The Trix, those sister witches, now they were insane."

"And let's not forget Orochimaru and The Akatsuki," said Riku, "and those demons we faced in Dream Valley."

"You guys sure have been through a lot," said Nami.

"And we'll go through more," said Kairi, "for as long as it takes to get us home."

"That about sums us up," said Sora, "but what about you guys? How did you all get together?"

"Now that is the story to end all stories," said Usopp, "it's like this…"

Usopp then gave a wild and fanciful tale full of impossibilities that were clearly lies. But through the exaggerations and misleading, Sora and the others got the basic story behind Luffy and his friends.

Luffy had always dreamed of being the best, to one day find the legendary treasure of Gold Rodger, the King of the Pirates, so that Luffy could claim that title. Luffy's best friend and idol, Red Shanks, gave him that straw hat as a reminder of their friendship. This was when Luffy was still a child, having already eaten the Gum-Gum fruit and became like rubber, but at the same time, losing the ability to swim forever. But that didn't deter Luffy from his dreams. He spent the next several years mastering his new power and developing an arsenal of special, weapon-themed attacks, before finally setting out for the high seas and fulfilling his dream of finding One Piece.

After a brief encounter with a really fat pirate, and making friends with a reluctant cabin boy, who's name was Koby by the way, Luffy encountered Zoro, whom was on the verge of starvation, all because of an unfair bet with the spoiled brat son of a homicidal Marine Captain. Luffy helped Zoro get his strength back and they defeated the maniac Marine, leaving Luffy's cabin boy friend Koby to achieve his dream of becoming an honest Marine.

Zoro's childhood was one of pain and frustration. He lived at a swordsmanship dojo where his biggest rival was the daughter of the headmaster. Zoro dueled the girl over 2000 times and lost each duel. He kept saying that he'll defeat her someday, and he trained relentlessly to achieve his goal.

But then the girl died in an accident, leaving Zoro without a purpose. But after some counseling from his teachers and the headmaster, Zoro regained his confidence and the desire to be the best, especially after hearing legends about a pirate who was undisputedly the best swordsman in the world, one Hawk Eye Mihawk. Zoro swore that he would defeat Hawk Eye Mihawk and become the best sword master in the world. This goal took him on the path of a bounty hunter and now he was on the path of a pirate himself.

Luffy and Zoro met Nami in a village that was under attack of a pirate crew that had a circus theme. Nami kept saying that she hated all pirates and preferred to steal from them, but Luffy was adamant about her joining his crew. One thing lead to another, resulting in the defeat of the clown pirate captain and the salvation of the village. As a bonus, Nami agreed to go with Luffy and Zoro, but only as far as it pleased her.

They met Usopp at an island where a murdering psychopath was hiding out as a butler to a rich young woman, her name was Kaya, whom Usopp was a very good friend. Usopp happened to be the son on one of Shank's crew, so he and Luffy were immediately friends. It became clear before long that Usopp was fond of telling tall tails about himself and others, especially himself. But his greatest skills are his fast feet, he can outrun just about anyone chasing him, and his marksmanship with a slingshot.

Luffy and the others found out that the murdering psychopath was planning to kill Usopp's friend Kaya and inherit her fortune. But due to Usopp's reputation for telling lies, nobody in the village believed him. So it was up to Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp to save the village from a crew of cat-themed pirates and their homicidal captain.

One thing lead to another, resulting in victory. Grateful, Kaya gave Luffy and his crew _The Going Merry _as a thank you present, and Usopp was invited to go with them. His prowess as a marksman landed him the role of ships gunner.

They then came to a floating restaurant, where each chef was once part of a pirate crew. The head chef was once an infamous pirate captain who had perfected a fighting style that utilized kicking and footwork only.

As it turned out, this pirate captain saved Sanji's life when he was a boy. They both wound up shipwrecked and nearly starved to death before help came. The two of them bonded and set out to achieve a dream of building a high-seas gourmet restaurant where all would be welcome, that if a hungry man came to their door, he would be fed no matter what.

Shortly after Luffy's crew arrived, the restaurant was attacked by a pirate crew that had just came back from an unsuccessful venture into The Grand Line. The crew was starving, so Sanji fed them. But the pirates showed little if no gratitude, especially their captain, a hulking murderer who had a suit of armor that was loaded with hidden weapons.

Just when the battle was about to start, Nami shocked everyone by stealing_ The Going Merry _and all of their treasure. Luffy sent Usopp and two friends of Zoro's, whom had been traveling with them for a bit, after her, leaving Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to defend the restaurant.

But during the battle, a single small ship approached from the direction of the Grand Line. Onboard was Hawk Eye Mihawk, the swordsman whom Zoro had vowed to defeat. They dueled, leaving Zoro critically wounded, but able to recover. Hawk Eye Mihawk told Zoro that he would be waiting for him when he was ready, leaving Zoro to reaffirm his vow to one day be the best. Luffy eventually defeated the armored pirate and sent his crew packing, and after Zoro recovered from his wounds, they went after Nami, with Sanji with them as the crew's new cook.

They found Nami at the island where she grew up. The people of the island were being terrorized by a race of fishmen…

At that Aiden interrupted, "Wait one damn minute. Fishmen? You mean Chimeras?"

"I don't think they're talking about an artificial fusion of two different species," said Kairi.

"That's right," said Zoro, "Fishmen are born part human, part fish. They can walk on land and swim in the sea."

"Forgive me for sounding like a skeptic," said Aiden, "but I'll believe that story when I see proof."

"You're better off not seeing them," said Sanji, "first of all, they're ugly sons of bitches, really ugly. Second, they're incredibly strong, in and out of the water."

"They nearly killed us all," said Usopp, "but I wasn't afraid. I could have taken them all with both eyes closed."

"In what world are you living in?" Zoro asked.

"They were tough," Luffy admitted, he then smiled, "but we kicked their asses just the same."

The story continued. The fishmen came to Nami's village when she was just 8 years old. They murdered her step mother and threatened to kill everyone else in the village, including Nami's adoptive sister. But then the leader of the fishmen noticed Nami's innate gift for mapmaking and navigation.

Nami was then 'drafted' into the fishmen crew. A deal was struck; if she would make maps of the land and sea for the fishmen, as well as collect an impossibly large sum of money, then the fishmen would leave the village and never come back.

It took Nami eight years to get close to fulfilling her end of the bargain. After arriving back in her village with the stolen _Going Merry_, Nami counted all her 'earnings' and realized that one more big score was all she needed to purchase the freedom of her village. But then a crew of corrupt Marines, all in cahoots with the fishmen, stole all the money Nami had stole from other pirates.

By then Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji had caught up with Nami. The four male members of the crew fought the fishmen. It was an exhausting battle, but in the end, Luffy and his friends emerged victorious over the fishmen, while the corrupt Marines were forced to give back the money they took from Nami. She then gave it to her village so the people could rebuild their lives, and Nami officially joined Luffy's crew as the ship navigator.

"And that's about it," said Luffy, "we left Nami's village the day before yesterday."

"It seems like a thousand years ago," said Nami as she looked off into the distance, "and just like a heartbeat. I still find myself believing that it was all a dream, that I'm still a prisoner of the fishmen, that the lives of my friends were going to be destroyed at the slightest provocation.

"But since I've been traveling with Luffy, I've come to believe that anything is possible, if you believe hard enough. I believe that we all can make our dreams come true. My dream is to be the very first to make a complete map of all the land, the oceans and the ocean floor. All the work I was forced to do for the fishmen was destroyed in the battle," she tapped her head, "but it's still up here, and I can start over any time I want, after I've made a chart of The Grand Line, then my map of the world will be complete. Nobody has ever made a complete map of that place, and I want to be the one to do it."

"Oh Nami!" exclaimed a heart-eyed Sanji, "your dream drives my heart wild!"

Nami responded by yanking on his ear, but she smiled all the same, "you're sucha tease, Sanji."

"Well I think it's a great dream," said Kairi, "to be the one to do something that no one else has done before, to be the best, that's a dream anyone can strive for."

"Like Zoro," said Sora, "you said you wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world."

"I do," said Zoro, "more than anything. I swore, on the grave of my friend and rival, that I would be the best. Someday I'll be strong enough to challenge and defeat Hawk Eye Mihawk, then I will be the best."

"Being the best is okay," said Usopp, "but sometimes, life itself is like a dream, and I'm living mine right now. Ever since my father left to become a pirate, I've dreamed of being a pirate as well, one that my father can be proud of. Someday, I'll meet up with my father again, and we'll swap lies and tall tails."

"You may be living your dream," said Sanji, "but mine is still a long way away."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well," said Sanji as he pulled out his lighter, "oh," he looked at Aiden, "do you mind?"

"So long as I'm upwind of you," said a slightly annoyed Aiden, "you can do whatever you want to your body."

"Nice to know that you care," said Sanji as he lit his cigarette, while Aiden made sure he was out of position to smell the smoke. Sanji took a puff and blew the smoke with the wind, "ever since I was a kid I've heard tales of an area of The Grand Line; The All Blue, where fish from all over the world can be found. It's my dream to see The All Blue, for such a sight, all those fish, would be like paradise to a chef."

"I think these are all great dreams," said Kairi, "and we all know what Luffy's dream is."

"Yep," said Luffy, "I'm gonna find One Piece! Then I'll be King of the Pirates!"

"I've got a feeling that you might just be the one to do it," said Aiden, "assuming you survive The Heartless."

"Oh, I forgot about them," said Luffy.

"Do you really think someone in this world has control over those things?" Nami asked, "they're so horrible, who would want them?"

"Someone with power," said Riku, "and like all people with power, they want more. The Heartless have an almost irresistible desire about them, for they are darkness come to life, and in the wrong hands, the power of darkness is almost unstoppable. From what you've told us, there's a lot of wicked men and women on the seas. Any one of them might just be insane and stupid enough to enforce their will on The Heartless, and anyone who can do that must be evil indeed."

* * *

Unknown to Sora, Luffy and all their friends, someone vile and wicked had indeed asserted his will over The Heartless and sent them across the waves to do his insidious bidding.

Onboard a three-mast galleon painted coal black and blood red, bristling with cannons, named _Deathstalker_, at the steering wheel, stood a man wearing a purple shirt and green pants and black boots. Around his shoulders was a blood red cloak, while a matching red hat sat atop his black hair. Strapped to his waste was a twin-headed axe that was stained with the blood of countless innocents. His face was marked with three scars along his lower left jaw, pulling his lips down in a half frown. His eyes were heavily bloodshot, almost completely red, including the whites, irises and pupils.

This man is Togakuto, captain of a crew of pirates that once terrorized the North Blue; The Axe Crew, made infamous for their uses of axes in the slaughtering of every innocent man, woman and child that crossed their path on the seas.

But being a crew of merciless killers tends to attract the attention of the law. The Marines spent months chasing after Togakuto and The Axe Crew, finally clashing in a devastating battle that left hundreds of Marines dead, while at the same time nearly exterminating The Axe Crew.

Only Togakuto and a handful of his senior officers escaped the battle to terrorize the seas again. But when Togakuto tried to raise another crew, he found that few, if any, potential pirates came to his flag, a blood-red skull with blood-soaked axes crossed behind it.

Nobody wanted to join with the maniacs, not if they wanted to life to tell about it, for Togakuto had become the most hated man in the North Blue, and all the pirate crews of said ocean made an informal agreement to stay away from the homicidal captain.

Togakuto and his few loyal subordinates drifted across the waves, still searching for a crew to resume terrorizing the world, but to no avail. After months of fruitless sailing, Togakuto and his officers were on the verge of giving up, but still the fires of hate and murder burned in their hearts, and it was this burning hatred for man, this inner darkness, that brought The Heartless to Togakuto.

Togakuto expected the strange creatures to attack, but they didn't. Instead they began obeying his commands, all of them. It didn't take the murdering pirate long to realize that he had found his crew, and that he could have as big of a crew as his murdering desires wished.

Just when it seemed that things couldn't get better, it did with the arrival of a strange man whom also had power over The Heartless. This stranger explained exactly what The Heartless were and how best to use them.

And so here, Togakuto was, with a new crew, about to spread his darkness over the world again.

"Soon we will be ready to take the plan to the next level," said Tokaguto to the stranger whom had so much advice on The Heartless.

This person looked to be no older than 18, but his words and overall being gave the impression of a far older age. He stood at 5'10" with short curly blond hair and azure eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt with lacy sleeves, as well as matching blue trousers and brown boots. A black rapier with a jeweled encrusted handle was sheathed around his waist, giving him the appearance of an 18th century fop. But his attire wasn't something to judge him on.

"You have made stunning progress in gathering and controlling so many Heartless," said the boy, who's name is Konrad Soulreaver, "but that won't be enough to win you the good gracious of the mistress of all evil."

"Ah yes," said Togakuto, "Maleficent. I look forward to meeting her, once I've brought this world to its knees."

"Which won't happen until the Keyhole of this world has been found and unlocked," said Konrad.

"You keep speaking of this Keyhole, Hakonian," said Tokaguto, "yet I fail to see its importance. The world will submit when I unleash The Heartless upon the people. Kill enough men, women and children, and the rest will fall to fear."

"Fear isn't enough," said Konrad.

"We shall see," said Togakuto.

Just then three humans approached. They were the only survivors of Togakuto's original crew of murderers. They are…

First Mate Jubei. He has dark brown hair and one blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch that matched the crew's flag. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and tan pants. He wields two single bladed hatches.

Helmsman Yukaton. He has a shaven head covered by a red bandanna and silver eyes. He wears an orange shirt and brown pants. He wields a long pike-axe

Ship's Weapon master Sojita. He has green hair and orange eyes. He wears a skintight brown shirt and shorts. Strapped across his chest were two belts covered in throwing axes and hand axes.

"Captain," said Jubei, "we've just heard from our old contacts back in the North Blue. They were a little hesitant to assist us, but a brief visit from The Heartless reminded them just who they really work for."

"The word has gone out in the North Blue," said Yukaton, "soon every unemployed pirate will be begging us to accept them as part of the new crew."

"They'll have to come to us," said Sojita, "otherwise they'll also be visited by The Heartless, and those won't be pleasant visits at all, will they?" At that the thee human officers laughed cruelly.

"That they will," said Togakuto as he smiled viciously, "that they will. Soon the whole world shall acknowledge me as their overlord. I shall rule both land and sea, killing those who do not show the proper respect. And no one, not The Marines, not any pirate crew, not even the gods themselves, will ever disrespect me again!"

"Just my luck," muttered a disgruntled Konrad, "Nikolai and Katarina get the easy assignments, while I'm stuck with these barbarian peasants. Oh well, it could be worse. I could be chasing after those Keyblade brats, like Rakel, or stuck in the dungeons, like Erika, or bedridden, like Reddik, or worse, dead like Ulrik."

"What's that you're saying?" Togakuto asked.

"I was just thinking how interesting it would be for a person, so hated by a quarter of this world, would force all of the world to respect him," said Konrad, "it would be quite a sight."

"That it will be," said Togakuto, "which is why I'm gathering a human crew again. The Heartless are powerful, but the forces laying in wait in The Grand Line are just as powerful, maybe even more."

"Then we're still going after the treasure, Captain?" Yukaton asked, "We're going after One Piece?"

"Of course," said Togakuto, "Gold Rodger had everything the world had to offer; wealth, fame and power, especially power. With a treasure like his in my grasp, the world will surely be mine, and perhaps, other worlds even."

"We've discussed this before," sighed Konrad in a bored tone, "the universe will be your oyster. Maleficent will surely reward you as such once this world has been flooded in darkness. Now, can we proceed in the next phase of the plan?"

"Not just yet," said Togakuro. He looked at his subordinates, "what else did our old contacts have to say? Do any of them know the location of The Keyhole?"

"Unfortunately no, Captain," said Jubei, "we had to get a little rough with some of our old friends, just to confirm the truth. Wherever this Keyhole is, it's not in the North Blue."

"Nor is it in the West or South," said Yukaton, "our contacts there were just as adamant about that fact."

"Which leaves only the East Blue and The Red Line," said Sojia, "the continent that separates the four oceans. And of course, there's The Grand Line."

"I'm starting to think the damned thing may be there after all," said Togakuro, "but we should be as thorough as possible. We'll intensify our search of the East Blue, and if the Keyhole isn't there, then we'll proceed directly to The Grand Line. I will have One Piece for myself! And pity the fools who would dare stand in my way!"

**The end of chapter 2**

Luffy: Wow! That guy is nuts!

Riku: That's putting it mildly

Usopp: How long will it be before we have to face him?

Aiden: Not long, but there's a few things we need to take care of first

Luffy: That's right. We need to stop over at the next island and pick up more meat

Sanji: We wouldn't run out of it so quickly if you didn't gorge yourself so much

Kairi: Luffy's eating habits are the least of our problems

Sora: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Riku: I saw it to

Kairi: So did I

Aiden: Me to, but what does it mean?

Luffy: Next chapter; Shared Dreams of the High Seas. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	3. Chapter3: Shared Dreams on the High Seas

Last time Sora and the others exchanged stories with Luffy and his crew, learning about their histories, how they met and their dreams for the future. We also encountered one particularly evil pirate captain and the remains of his crew, all of whom had gained control over The Heartless. We also met another of the seven Hakonians whom are serving Maleficent. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Shared Dreams on the High Seas**

"I can see why you love this so much," said Sora that night as he stood next to Luffy, whom was holding the helm, a large rectangle of wood connected to the rudder, which had a minature of the figurehead on top, keeping The Going Merry on course for the next island, "the freedom, the adventure, the thrill of not knowing what's going to happen next, it's awesome."

"It is awesome," said Luffy, "how do you know so much about pirates?"

"I've meet several," said Sora, "some I had to fight, but there was one that I became friends with. I don't know what that guy is up to now, but he's living his life the way he want's to." Sora imagined Jack Sparrow, sorry, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, at the wheel of _The Black Pearl_, heading for one whirlwind adventure after another.

Luffy then stood to the side, offering the helm to Sora, "wanna try?"

"Absolutely!" said Sora as he tool the helm. It wasn't easy keeping the ship on course as a curent in the ocean tried to move the ship in another dirrection, but it was exciting to be steering the ship nonetheless.

"Say, Sora," said Luffy, "when we're done with this Heartless business, how about joining my crew? We could use tough guys like you and your friends. Just think of all the adventures and cool stuff we'd do."

"I can imagine," said Sora, "but, no thanks, Luffy. I'm already a Keyblade Wielder, and it'd look really weird if I were also a pirate."

"Come on," said Luffy in a pleading but still friendly manner, "it'd be great! We'd never get lost with Nami showing the way, and Usopp always tells the best stories. They're all lies, but cool to hear."

"I'm sure he's got a story for every occasion," said Sora.

"And I'll bet you and Zoro could show each other a few moves," said Luffy.

"I'll be we could," said Sora.

"And Sanji is the best cook in the world," said Luffy, "you'll never get tired of his dishes, especially the meat ones."

"If I eat Sanji's cooking all the time," said Sora, "I'll have to get a bigger wardrobe. I appreciate the offer, Luffy, I really do. But being a pirate isn't for me."

"Nor me," said Riku as he walked up, "we were chosen by destiny to be Keyblade Wielders, to protect the innocent, defend the helpless, and to stand firm against the darkness."

"And we really don't belong in this world," said Sora, "the less involve we become in a world, the less chance of meddling in the natural course of events. For all we know, my friends and I, our being here could mess up your chances of finding One Piece."

"No way," said Luffy in a nonchalant tone, "nothing's gonna stop me from finding it. It's been my dream my whole life. And I promised my friend Shanks that I'll make that dream come true, no matter what."

"Well if you want my opinion," said Kairi as she walked passed them, "I think you'll make that dream come true, Luffy, I think you'll be the one to find the treasure."

"You really think so?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not saying that I can see the future," said Kairi.

"Be cool if you could," said Luffy.

"True," said Kairi, "but what I'm saying is that my gut tells me that you'll find One Piece." She smiled and walked away. But as she passed Sora, he sensed that she wasn't as happy on the inside as her smile said she was.

Riku also sensed Kairi's inner turmoil, "go," he said.

Sora nodded in acknowledgement and hurried after Kairi, leaving the helm to Luffy again.

He found her sitting next to the tangerine trees, "I'll say this for Luffy and his friends," said Kairi as she admired the trees, "they know enough to prevent scurvy."

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Depends," said Kairi, "are we being watched?"

Sora heardthat Riku was still with Luffy at the helm, then saw taht Donald and Goofy were taking a turn up in the crows nest, while Nami was at the forecastle and Zoro was dozing by the main cabin. Sora heard Sanji working in the galley and sensed Aiden was inspecting the armory with Usopp. Sora also sensed that Riku and Aiden were busy enough so as not to eaves dorp with their minds "we're by ourselves."

"Then no," said a clearly upset Kairi as she leaned against Sora's shoulder, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I'm not alright. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Jumping out of control from one world to another, never knowing what's going to happen next, constantly fighting The Heartless and other monsters, whether or not we'll ever get home again, I feel like I'm about to lose my mind."

"No you're not," said Sora, "you're stronger than this."

"Am I?" Kairi asked in an uncertain tone. "How did you do it? How did you survive this homesickness and depression when you were traveling from world to world?"

"Well for starters," said Sora, "I had Donald and Goofy with me, and we had loads to keep ourselves busy when traveling the worlds."

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

"This for starters," said Sora as he made a very silly face, earning a laugh from Kairi.

"Okay," said Kairi, "i'm starting to feel better, but do you really think i'm strong enough to do this?"

"I know you are," said Sora, "remember back in Traverse Town, when you gave me the first Thasala charm? You told me that you would wait for me to bring it back, and even though you and everyone else back home forgot about me for a year, you remembered in the end, and you held on until I brought it back."

"I know," said Kairi.

"And you helped Bloom with her problems," said Sora, "you showed Sakura a thing or two about Healing, and you helped Aiden, Kaylee and Travis pull themselves together after they lost their home, and let's not forget how you stood up to those demons back in Dream Valley. I don't know what's going to happen next, but whatever comes, you're going to be amazing."

"Don't count yourself short," said Kairi, clearly feeling better, "you faced down The Trix without blinking, stood next to Naruto as he discovered the truth about himself, as well as fought along with Ed and Al, and you took on that Zabuchrion demon without breaking a sweat."

"Well I had help," said Sora. With that they both laughed and kissed. They then both looked up at the stars.

"I wonder how many strange stars will we sleep under before we see our own stars again?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," said Sora, "but as long as we're together, we'll find a way, we always do." They kissed again. It wasn't long after that they fell asleep on the deck, their hands intertwined.

"Shouldn't we move them?" Luffy asked as he, Riku, Aiden, Usopp, Zoro and Nami walked up to the sleeping couple.

"They're fine where they are," said Riku, "it's really not our place to interfere."

"What does that have to do with making them more comfortable?" Aiden asked

"Sleeping on a wooden deck can be really bad for your back," said Zoro.

"You do it all the time," said Nami.

"Those are naps," said Zoro, "there's a difference."

"Alright, we'll move them to more comfortable quarters," said Riku.

"They can have Sanji's room," said Luffy.

"No way!" said an irate Sanji from the galley, "put them in Usopp's room!"

"Over my dead body!" snapped Usopp.

"That can be arranged," muttered Sanji as he walked out onto the deck.

"Well they can't have my room!" said Nami.

"Nor mine," said Zoro. He, Nami, Usopp and Sanji then looked at Luffy in a mischievous manner. "Hey, Luffy…"

"They can have my room," said Luffy, "I don't mind sleeping on deck. But it's kinda cramped in my bunk."

"They'll be alight," said Riku, "we just have to be careful not to disturbed the two lovebirds."

They didn't disturb Sora and Kairi, which was fortunate, for Sora was having a dream that would affect the destinies of his friends…

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

Sora found himself in a strange forest, one not unlike those found on his Earth. It was overcast and drizzling, and not very warm out. The trees grew so tall that even if the sun was shinning, any daylight would be in small shafts between the thick branches. It was gloomy, but in a good way, for Sora could tell that this forest was alive and thriving.

Just then Sora heard someone laughing, the sound like chiming bells. He saw a girl, about 11 or 12, with waist-length curly bronze hair, a pale complexion, an oval face and chocolate brown eyes. Sora could sense an incredible power emanating from this girl. But something else could be sensed from her, or rather, heard. Sora could hear the girl's heartbeat. It seemed to be beating twice as fast as a normal persons', but it seemed quite natural for this girl.

He then realized that he knew this girl, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Nice to see you again, Sora," said the girl.

"Nice to see you to," said Sora, "but…who are you?"

The girl then laughed again, then began running away from Sora, her movements were little more than a blur.

"Wait!" shouted Sora as he ran after the girl. He could barely keep her in sight she was moving so fast, but Sora tried to catch up anyway. For some reason, he felt a strong urge to talk to her, that she had something very, very important to say.

Just when it seemed that he was catching up, the girl dashed ahead effortlessly, again moving like a blur. It was as if she was toying with Sora, but he kept running.

Just then he saw that the girl wasn't running alone. Several huge shapes were loping next to her, shapes that seemed to be very large dogs. No, not dogs, wolves, wolves as big as a small car.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

* * *

Sora woke up with a start and fell out of the bunk he and Kairi were sleeping in, and he took Kairi with her to the cabin floor.

"You really know how to ruin the moment, Sora," said an annoyed Kairi as they both tried to get up against the soreness of their rude awakening, "I was so close to talking to her."

"Her who?" a startled Sora asked.

"That girl in the woods," said Kairi, "I dreamed I was chasing after this girl, and that I felt that I needed to talk to her, but she was so fast, I could barely keep her in sight."

"Okay," said a shaken Sora, "this is gonna sound really weird, but I dreamed of a really fast girl to."

"You're kidding," said a surprised Kairi, "what did she look like?"

"Bronze hair, pale skin and brown eyes," said Sora, "and she seemed to have an incredible power in her."

"I felt it to!" said Kairi, "was she running with wolves?"

"Big ones!" said Sora, "this is really weird!"

"What's weird?" Riku asked as he and Aiden walked in.

Sora and Kairi then told them of their dream.

"Okay, now you guys are freaking me out," said a disturbed Aiden, "I was chasseing after this girl who ran with wolves."

"So was I," said Riku, "and I to felt her power, and also the need to hear what she had to say, but she wouldn't let me catch up with her."

"This is weird," said Aiden, "but it's even more weird that I dreamed of her before, back when we were in Ponyland."

"I had that dream to!" said a surprised Sora, "I nearly forgot about it!"

"I dreamed of her that night to!" said Kairi and Riku at the same time.

"This can't be a coincidence," said Sora, "why are we all having the same dreams?"

"After everything we've been through," said Riku, "I'm convinced that there's no such thing as coincidence. We all dreamed of this girl for a reason, a girl who runs with wolves. This has to mean something."

Sora was about to agree, but then he had the familiar and unwelcome sensation that something bad was going to happen. But the sensation was brief, as if it were just a blip on the radar screen. He immediately knew that Aiden, Kairi and Riku sensed it as well.

"What was that?" Aiden asked, "are we in danger? Is trouble coming?"

"I don't know," said Riku, "maybe it was just a warning, or maybe we're starting to lose it."

"Don't get me started on that again," said Kairi, "I nearly lost it last night."

"At least we're still together," said Sora, "and whatever's going to happen, we'll face it together."

"Together," said Riku.

"Together," said Aiden.

"Together," said Kairi.

"Together," said both Donald and Goofy. Sora had been so focused on the conversation that he didn't realize that they were there. Even more so, he then realized just how crowed the room had become with six people in it.

Everyone then went back outside to the deck. The sun was shining brightly. Nami was at the helm, holding the ship steady, while the smell of a fantastic breakfast was emanating from the galley. Usopp was up in the crows nest, while Zoro was dozing off to the side.

Sora and the others saw Luffy perched on the figurehead, clearly his favorite spot on the ship.

"Hey!" said Luffy as he turned around and saw that Sora and the others were up and about. He jumped from the figurehead and landed on the deck, "morning! You guys were really weird last night."

"I'll say," said Nami, "all night long you kept talking about some girl running through the woods."

"And then you started talking about giant wolves," said Sanji as he brought out a huge tray of breakfast out, "talk about freaky."

"It is freaky," said Aiden as he loaded a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast, "but kind of personal. I hope you guys understand."

"Oh we understand," said Usopp, "I once dreamed I was fighting giant chipmunks. There I was, surrounded by millions of them!"

"Just eat already," said Zoro as he got up.

"So, what's next?" Kairi asked, "when are we getting to this next island?"

"And what's it called?" Sora asked.

"Fujiwanton," said Nami, "if this wind holds we should reach it in a few hours. There we'll be able to stock up on supplies, and search for a few opportunities."

"You're going stealing again," said Usopp in a teasing manner, "aren't you."

"I left nearly every piece of gold I had back home when we left," said Nami, "we're going to need a huge amount of cash if we're going get what we'll need to take on The Grand Line."

"And you'll be lining your pockets," said Zoro.

"True," said Nami as she flashed a very feminine smile, "a girl does like to have cash on hand for whatever life throws at her."

"You can use me as a shield any time, Nami my heart!" said a very lovesick Sanji.

Just then Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden tensed as the sensation of approaching danger flashed through their minds again.

"What is it?" Nami asked as she and the others saw the shocked looks on the faces of the Keyblade Wielders, "what's wrong?"

"No doubt about it," said Riku, "trouble's coming, and soon."

* * *

"The island has a population of nearly 10,000 people, Captain," said Jubei, "there's warehouses near the harbor, as well as granaries and other food and supply depots. I'm not trusting the reports on weapon smiths, but this island has just about everything else we'll need to host a crew."

"Outstanding," said Togakuto, "we'll head for this island immediately. Once we've secured it with The Heartless, we'll use it as a base where we can gather a human crew. Then we'll set sail for The Grand Line and claim the treasure!"

"There's another, more important issue," said Konrad, "you keep forgetting about The Keyhole. This world has been declared a target by the mistress of all evil. One way or another it will fall to the darkness, with or without your help. If you barbarians cannot focus on the task at hand, then I will find someone else. There are thousands of pirate crews in this world; I'm sure there's at least one among the wave-riding peasants that can serve the darkness."

"Just stow it, outworlder," said Yukaton, "we'll find your damn Keyhole for you."

"Just as soon as we've properly prepared to look for it," said Sojita, "we'll need a crew of human pirates who know the waters of the world."

"But first we'll have to clear our new base of its previous occupants," said Togakuto, "and it will be good to get some 'practice' in," he hefted his enormous double-bladed axe, "before taking on the rest of the world."

He then stood at the wheel, "what is the name of the island?"

"Fujiwanton," said Jubei.

"Then that's where we shall go," said Togekuro as he turned the wheel, steering the ship towards the island in question, towards a fate marred with violence, but also predetermined by fate itself.

**The end of chapter 3.**

Usopp: Oh man! We're gonna get killed by those axe-wielding pirates!

Riku: There's an old saying from where I'm from; 'you knew the job was dangerous when you took it.'

Aiden: If you don't want to die, why be a pirate?

Usopp: That's not the point!

Sanji: The point is, we're about to get into another fight

Zoro: And this time we'll be facing enemy pirates as well as Heartless

Nami: And who's that weird guy with them?

Sora: It's another one of those Hakonians

Goofy: Maybe he's a nice one

Donald: Don't count on it!

Luffy: Bring them all on! I'll kick their asses!

Aiden: It's your funeral

Riku: Let's hope it's not ours either

Luffy: Next chapter; 'Encounter at Fujiwanton Island.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	4. Chapter4: Encounter at Fujiwanton Island

Last time Luffy gave Sora and the others a very generous offer to join the Straw Hat crew. Of course, Sora and the others turned it down. Sora then helped Kairi regain her self confidence as her strength of heart wavered in a moment of homesickness and despair.

That night found Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden in a shared dream of a girl who runs with wolves. Our heroes knew that this dream had to mean something, but they decided to think about it later, for they all sensed that trouble was coming. And it was, for the dark pirates whom were controlling the Heartless in the world were heading for the same destination as our heroes. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: Encounter at Fujiwanton Island**

"Alright!" exclaimed Luffy as The Going Merry came within sight of the island, "fresh meat!"

"You just gorged yourself on a whole side of beef," said an appalled Kairi, "what are you, a bottomless pit or something?"

"Luffy's appetite is the last thing we've become surprised about," said Sanji, "considering he's the reason we're always running short of everything."

"But he's right to be excited," said Nami, "we're getting close to being ready to take on The Grand Line. I'm still finding it hard to believe that I'm so close to starting my own map of it."

"We've still a lot to do first," said Zoro as he finished cleaning his white-handled sword, "I've got to find a pair of replacement swords, good ones, not the cheep kind you'd find in outback supply stores."

"How'd you break your old swords?" Aiden asked, "if you still have the pieces, I can fix them."

"They fell into the sea," said Zoro.

"Oh," said Aiden, "that's different."

"How can you fix a broke sword?" Nami asked.

"With Alchemy," said Aiden. "Where I come from, it's common practice to bring a broken item to an Alchemist, or if you can use Alchemy yourself, and fix it."

"I don't get it," said Luffy.

"I'll show you," said Aiden, "does anyone had a broken item? Mind you, it'll only work if I have all the pieces."

"How's this?" said Sanji as he brought out a cracked saucepan.

"That's perfect," said Aiden as he took from his pocket a stick of chalk, "bring it over here." Aiden then drew a Transmutation circle on the deck planking.

Sanji placed the saucepan in the middle of the circle. Aiden then touched the circle and activated it. Blue Alchemic energy crackled, and the saucepan was completely cracked free. It even looked brand new.

"Transmutation," said Aiden as he handed the fully restored saucepan to an astonished Sanji, "the art of changing something into something else. In this case, I merely rearranged the matter of the object so that it was the way it was in its original state, before it was used."

"Wow!" exclaimed Luffy, "That's so cool!"

"It is," said Aiden, "but wait until you see what else I can do.

"It'll have to wait," said Nami, "we'll be at the island soon," she looked up at the sky, "we're a bit early in fact."

"Oh I can't wait!" said an excited Luffy, "meat! Meat! MEAT!"

"Don't you think about anything else besides food?" Riku asked, "I'm just asking."

"Not much else," said Luffy in a matter of fact tone, "meat, finding One Piece, becoming King of the pirates, and meat. Yep, that's about it."

Just then Usopp shouted from the crows nest, "sail on the horizon!"

Everyone ran to the other side of the ship to see a black speck approaching the island from a different direction.

"That's a ship alright," said Zoro as he used a spyglass to look at the speck.

"But is it friend or foe?" Riku asked as he also used a spyglass.

Sora had his own spyglass to see that the ship was all black. As the ship got closer, he could tell that the approaching ship was brisling with cannons, while the flag was black with blood red markings.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Aiden.

"You're not alone," said Kairi as she took a turn looking through a spyglass. She saw that the flag had a red skull and crossbones.

"That's a pirate ship, no doubt about it," said Nami, "they're still too far away, I can't make out the ship's name."

"I think we should leave," said Aiden, "change course and go somewhere else before they see us."

"No, we shouldn't run away," said Riku, "they've most likely seen us by now, and if we run, they'll surely chase us."

"I say we run," said Usopp.

"I say we keep going," said Sanji, while Zoro and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Let's go meet them," said Luffy, "maybe they'll be friendly."

"Just how crazy are you?" Aiden asked.

* * *

"Captain," said Jubei, "ship on the horizon. Apparently they're heading for the island as well."

"Another ship?" Togakuto asked. He used a black spyglass to sight a ship with white sails and an animal figurehead. As the ships got closer, he could see the flag had a grinning skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"They're pirates alright," said Sojita as he looked through a spyglass, "but I don't recognize those colors."

"Probably a new crew," said Yukaton, whom was at the wheel, "another batch of greenhorn adventures completely unprepared for the trials of life at sea."

"Perhaps," said Togakuto, "and perhaps there could be some experienced fighters among them, fighters who could be valuable additions to the crew. Change course to intercept."

"We shouldn't delay ourselves," said Konrad, "that island ahead could have the Keyhole. Ignore those insignificant peasants and proceed post haste to the island."

There was a moment of tense silence as Sojita, Yukaton and Jibei looked at Konrad like he had just signed his own death warrant. Togakuto just stood there, gazing out to sea.

"What?" Konrad asked, "what is it?"

"You shouldn't have done that," said Yukaton in a slightly nervous tone, "nobody tells the Captain what do to, not if they want to life that is."

"I say he's got about ten seconds left to live," said Sojita.

"Twenty," said Jubei.

"Let me ask you something, outworlder," said Togakuto, "are you the captain of this ship?"

"I…what?" a slightly confused Konrad asked.

"I asked if you are the captain of _The Death Stalker_," said Togakuto, "well, are you?"

"I…no," said Konrald.

"Would you care to be?" Togakuto asked as he gripped the handle on his axe, "because it's a standard practice among pirate crews for a subordinate officer to offer a challenge to the captain if the subordinate wishes to be captain."

"I have no such desires," said a slightly offended Konrad, "me, captain of a filthy pirate ship? I think not!"

"Then why would you ever even think of giving orders on my ship while I am the captain!" exclaimed Togakuto as he hefted his axe, "unless you wished to challenge my authority!"

"I have no desire to do such a thing," said Konrad as he placed his hand on the hilt of his rapier, "but if you're going to attack me, you should know that not only am I the best fencer of my people, I'm also highly accomplished in the dark arts. If you wish to kill me, you'll find that I'm far from an easy prey."

"I could sense that when you first showed up," said Togakuto as he lowered his axe slightly, "just so long as we are clear on who runs this ship."

"I never intended to challenge your leadership," said Konrad as he relaxed slightly, "I was merely suggesting that we remain focused on finding the Keyhole, for the success of my mission hangs on locating it and flooding this world with darkness."

"We all know about your mission," said Togakuto, "and your suggestion has been taken under consideration, and after careful consideration, I have decided to ignore your suggestion. I hope that won't be a problem, will it?"

"No," said Konrad through gritted teeth, clearly angry with being overruled.

"Well spoken," said Togakuto. He looked to Yukaton, "change course to intercept that ship."

"Aye, Captain!" said Yukaton as he turned the wheel. The ship turned with the rudder, now heading for the other ship.

"I hope these guys are good fighters," said Sojita has he sharpened his axes, "I'd be nice to have some fresh faces around here."

"You said it," remarked Jubei as he sharpened his axes, "these Heartless are…okay…and they follow orders without question, but they're no substitute for a real crew."

"You said it," said Yukaton. He glanced up at the rigging to see dozens of Pirate-type Heartless manning the sails. Throughout the deck were more Heartless doing all the tasks of running a ship at sea. Below decks were hundreds more Heartless, waiting to be unleashed un an unsuspecting ship full of innocent people.

* * *

"That flag," said a now nervous Nami as she looked through a spyglass, "it can't be!"

"I thought they were all wiped out by the Marines months ago!" said a shocked Zoro.

By now the other ship was close enough that the ship's name could be seen through a spyglass. Sora looked to see the name, _The __Death Stalker._

"Creepy name," said Kairi.

"Their crew is worse," said Sanji, "I heard terrible tales about _The __Death Stalker _and her crew. They've terrorized the North Blue for years, attacking every ship they came across, civilian, pirate and Marine. Only a handful have survived to tell tails of murder and carnage."

"The crew are all murderers," said Zoro, "all of them expert fighters and all experts in the use of one form of axe or another. But their captain is the worst of them all."

"I've heard stories about their captain," said Nami, "Togakuto, he's killed tens of thousands of people alone. And he carries an axe that's been said to split ships in half."

"Well that does it for me," said a slightly frantic Usopp, "it was a nice idea, but I don't think visiting Fujiwanton island is going to work out."

"I agree," said Aiden.

"Me to," said Sora, "let's get out of here while we still can."

"No way!" said a smiling Luffy, "I wanna meet this guy."

"Are you completely insane!" exclaimed Zoro, Nami and Sanji.

"I'm starting to think he really is nuts," said Kairi, while Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Luffy, try to understand," said Nami, "Togakuto is the most hated man in the North Blue. You don't get that title for being friendly."

"But…" said Luffy in a slightly pleading tone.

"Trust me on this, Luffy," said Nami, "like I trusted you with the fate of my hometown and all the people I grew up with. Just this once, let's go before it's too late."

"I think that time has already come and gone," said Aiden. He pointed to the ship, which was now heading straight for them and was riding the waves at full sail.

"They'll catch up with us in a few minutes," said a slightly frantic Usopp, "oh man, this isn't gonna be good!"

"Great!" said an eager Luffy, "we'll get to meet their captain after all!" Everyone then fell on their faces in disbelief.

* * *

"'_The Going Merry,'_" said Togakuto as he read the name of the other ship through a spyglass, "that sounds oddly disappointing to me."

"Perhaps they're not the type of persons you're looking for after all," said Konrad.

"Perhaps," said Togakuto, "perhaps these are nothing more than children playing games. It matters not. We will intercept that ship, take whatever we can, and destroy the rest."

"And the crew?" Konrad asked in a logical manner. He didn't care if several innocent children were about to be massacred. He just wanted to know how long it would take so he could get on with his business.

"Their fates were sealed the minute they were brought to my attention," said Togakuto, "Mr. Yukaton, how soon till we reach them?'

"Less than five minutes, Captain," said Yukaton.

"They've seen us," said Jubei as he looked through a spyglass, "but they are not trying to runaway. Wait a minute," he focused the spyglass for a closer look, "well that's something alright. Captain, apparently the crew _are _mostly children, with one or two adults, and…wait…what in the seven hells!"

"What are those two things?" Sojita asked as he looked through a spyglass, "that one looks like a white duck, and the other resembles a dog, or at least I think it's a dog. But they walk like men."

"It can't be!" exclaimed Konrad as he grabbed a spyglass and looked. He saw Donald and Goofy, then focused in on Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden.

"You know these children?" Togakuto asked as he looked through a spyglass.

"By reputation, yes," said Konrad, "those four human children and the two animalistic companions are enemies of Maleficent. The mistress of all evil has decreed that they are to be destroyed at all costs. One of my fellow Hakonians has been charged with tracking the whelps down and eliminating them." He grinned viciously, "how ironic that I, her underclassman in magic school and rival for her heart, would find them first."

"I see nothing that would suggest that these children are even remotely a threat," said Togakuto.

"I suggest that you reevaluate your assessment of them," said Konrad, "they are not to be underestimated. One of my comrades died from underestimating them. Another is crippled with little, if any, hope of recovery."

"Just how are they a threat?" Jubei asked.

"They possess weapons that are highly effective against The Heartless," said Konrad, "especially the human children. Again, do not underestimate them, or else you'll meet your doom at the end of a Keyblade."

"I've yet to see a sword that can stand against my blade," said Togakuto as he held his axe up.

"That may be," said Konrad, "but again, do not underestimate them. Those other children with The Keyblade Wielders may be of little consequence, but as for Sora and his companions, be very careful around them."

"I'll take that under consideration," said Togakuto, "and after careful consideration, I've decided to go along with your suggestion," he looked at his human officers, "we'll proceed with caution. Those children aren't to be taken lightly. I don't know about the others with them, but we should show prudence, until we have a better idea of what we're dealing with. Understood?"

"Aye, Captain!" said Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita.

* * *

"I can see five humans," said Usopp as he looked through his spyglass, "four armed with axes and one with a rapier. The rest of the ship is full of those things, those Heartless!"

"Looks like we've found the guys controlling them in this world," said Riku.

"More like he found us," said Aiden.

"Luffy," said Sora, "I know you and your crew are tough, but be careful. We have no idea what these guys can do."

"Don't worry about me," said Luffy as he smiled confidently.

"He's always like this," said Zoro, "ever since I met him, Luffy has always been eager in the face of danger. The greater the threat, the more fun it is for him. And when the fight begins, he's completely without fear. For Luffy, there's no such thing as defeat."

Sora then looked at Luffy with something like awe. Is it possible that such a person, whom can look death in the face without blinking, only to fight back with unbridled eagerness, while still having the heart of an innocent child, could such a person exist?

Sora knew he was about to get his answer, for the approaching black ship, the deck and rigging choked with Heartless, grew closer and closer until the ships were within shouting range.

"Ahoy, _Going Merry_!" shouted one of the humans aboard _The __Death Stalker_, one armed with an axe with a long handle. "Drop your sails and prepare to be boarded! You are in the presence of the bringers of death! Captain Togakuto and the Axe Pirates!"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Usopp, "we're gonna die!"

"Just chill, Usopp," said Luffy, "go load the cannons and get ready."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, "oh, right." he then hurried and began loading the cannons.

"It's still not too late to make a run for it," said Zoro, "you sure you want to do this, Luffy?"

"Yep," said Luffy, "they want to meet us, and I wanna met them. So drop the sails already."

Zoro grinned, "okay, let's get this over with."

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Riku, "but…what the hell. I'm actually in the mood for a fight."

"Either I'm going crazy," said Kairi, "or maybe I'm getting used to this. Either way, I'm looking forward to this fight to."

"Same here," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Aiden as he pressed his wrists, "let's do this."

"You guys are crazier than Luffy," said Sanji, "but we'll never get anywhere without trying. Let's fight."

"I've got a feeling that we might just get out of this," said Nami, "with a little extra in our pockets to boot."

"It's just like you to think of treasure in a time like," said Zoro as he finished lowering the sails. "But then, maybe they'll have the swords I've been looking for. It'd be nice to have three reliable swords again."

"Alright!" exclaimed Luffy, "let's kick some ass!"

* * *

"Eager one, that kid," said Jubei as he and the others watched the other ship drop their sails and stop in the water.

"They've got the spirit," said Yukaton, "I'll give them that."

"Who cares," said Sojita, "either they'll join us or we'll kill them all."

"We're definitely gonna kill those four brats," said Yukaton, "those Keyblade brats the outworlder pointed out, and those two animal freaks."

"Just don't underestimate them," insisted Konrad, "they're more dangerous than you can imagine." _If they could kill Ulrik and cripple Reddik, _he thought, _I don't even want to ponder what could happen to me._

Togakuto merely grinned viciously as _The __Death Stalker _came along side _The going Merry_, with the former's port or left side next to the starboard or right side of the later. Several Pirate-type Heartless threw grappling hooks that tied the ships together.

* * *

Sora and the others calmly stood at the railing as the man who was clearly the captain of the other ship spoke, "Who is the captain of your ship?"

"I am," said Luffy, "Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you?"

The other captain grinned and chuckled, "as if my reputation didn't speak for itself. I am Togakuto, Captain of _The Death Stalker_, and leader of the Axe pirates!"

"I knew it!" said a trembling Usopp, "we're dead!"

"Just keep your cool," said Riku, "I can tell that these creeps are the type that can smell fear."

"I don't need to smell it," said the enemy pirate with a long handled axe, whom was standing at the ships wheel, "I can see it in your eyes."

"We're not afraid of you!" said Sora, "I've faced pirates before, and beaten them!"

"Were they anyone we know?" asked the enemy pirate with two single bladed axes. Clearly this man was the first mate.

"We'd be obligated to avenge them if they were our friends," said the enemy pirate who carried over a dozen axes, clearly a weapons master.

"They weren't from this world," said Sora, "but I fought and defeated them. One was really tough, considering that he was immortal, but a friend of mine figured out how to defeat him." Sora thought of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, and hoped that they were alright. Of course, Captain Jack Sparrow would be alright reguardless.

"I'm well aware of your exploits, Keyblade Wielder Sora," said the man with the rapier, "I watched images of your fights with Hook and Barbosa, as well as all the other Villains. Unlike my Hakonian comrades, you have had my respect from the start."

"You're a Hakonian?" Kairi asked.

"I am," said the enemy swordsman, "Konrad Soulreaver. You Keyblade Wielders may have my respect, but that will not save you from my wrath. I will enjoy making you suffer for murdering Ulrik and crippling Reddik."

"That Reddik guy is still alive?" Aiden asked.

"If you can call the state of unbridled suffering he's in alive, then yes," said Konrad, "Reddik survived the final battle on Arcadium Prime, but it has left him in mind wrenching agony."

"You have my sympathies," said Riku.

"As if he would care if you care," said Konrad, "he and I have a…neutral relationship at best. He won the heart of the woman I lusted after for decades."

"That other Hakonian," said Sora, "Rakel."

"You made Rakel Mindblighter suffer when you crippled Reddik," said Konrad as he glared daggers at Sora and the others, "and here's another fault to blame on you Keyblade Wielders. Maleficent has given Rakel the task of hunting you impudent brats down. It is fortunate that I found you first, for I can only imagine what torment she has in store for you."

"If you care about Rakel so much," said Donald, "why didn't you tell her we are here?"

"Maybe their speaking spells aren't workin'," said Goofy, "bad reception maybe."

"I only just now realized that it was you," said Konrad, "and I admit I was tempted to send a message to Rakel, so she would come her and fulfill her mission. But while I had feelings for her in the past, those feelings have been replaced with disgust, for she choose my rival.

"So, I will not bring Rakel into this and finish you brats myself. I can only imagine the rewards Maleficent will grant me, as well as the punishment in store for Ralek for her failure."

"Enough of this useless chatter!" exclaimed the enemy weapons master, "let's kill them already!"

"Patience, Sojita," said Togekuro, "the time for bloodshed will come."

"Why wait, Captain?" asked the enemy first mate, "it's clear that these children aren't the sort that we are looking for in a crew. So let's eliminate them and move on."

"I agree with Jubei," said the enemy helmsman, "we shouldn't dawdle."

"Finally, some sense from you peasants," said Konrad.

"You lack of restraint astounds me, Yukaton," said Togekuro, "as does Jubei and Sojita. I haven't even put the question to our new 'friends.'"

"And what question would that be?" Zoro asked as he gripped the handle of his sword.

"Those four children," said Togekuro, indication Sora, Riku, Kairi and Adien, "as well as those two freaks," he pointed at Donald and Goofy, "my associate from another world says that they are marked for death. I have no objection with this, but I have no desire to kill the rest of you, not unless you give me a reason.

"As you can see," he indicated the Heartless crowded deck and rigging of his ship, "I am in need of a proper human crew. These Heartless are efficient and obedient to the letter, but they are not the same."

"What's your point?" Luffy asked.

"Join my crew," said Togekuro, "become part of the new Axe Crew, and together we will make the oceans run red with the blood of the innocent!"

"No thanks," said Luffy.

"This is not to be taken lightly," said Togekuro as he glared at Luffy, "I'm making this offer so I will not have to kill you. Join my crew and you will live. Refuse me and die."

"Nope," said a smiling Luffy, "not gonna happen."

"Which one?" a slightly confused Yukaton asked, "because if you refuse the former, then the later will definitely happen."

"Both," said Luffy, "you're not gonna kill me and my friends, not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Oh?" Togekuro asked, "and why is that?"

"Because I'm gonna find One Piece," said a grinning Luffy, "and become King of the Pirates!"

At that Togekuro laughed viciously, "you, King of the Pirates? Don't try to tickle my fancy, boy, I'll only lengthen your suffering. Besides, a child like you has no hope of ever finding Once Piece!"

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Because I will find it!" exclaimed a viciously smiling Togekuro, "Gold Rodger hid his treasure so deep in The Grand Line that nobody has even come close to finding it. Only the strongest, most merciless of pirates have what it takes to survive The Grand Line, and I am just such a pirate."

"You don't look so tough to me," said Luffy.

"And you are?" Togekuro asked in a mocking manner, "face it, boy, you are well out of your league compared to me."

"I don't think so," said Luffy, "ever hear of Buggy the Clown?"

"I think I have," said Sojita, "he has a circus themed crew."

"I kicked his ass," said Luffy.

"Say what!" exclaimed Jubei "Buggy is supposed to have partaken of the Chop-Chop Fruit! He can detach parts of his body and put them back together. Even a sword strike to the heart is one he can recover from."

"I still kicked his ass," said Luffy, "ever hear of Kuro?"

"He had a cat themed crew," said Yukaton," and was one of the most notorious, merciless killers on the East Blue. But they say he was captured and executed by The Marines three years ago."

"Nope," said Luffy, "he faked his own death. Ran into him a while back, and I kicked his ass."

"No way!" said Jubei.

"Yep," said Luffy, "ever hear of Don Krieg?"

"He has one of the largest crew in the East Blue!" said Sojita, "he wears a suit of armor that's loaded with hidden weapons."

"I kicked his ass to," said Luffy, "ever hear of Arlong?"

"The Saw-toothed Fishman!" exclaimed Jubei, "that lunatic mutant who wants to wipe out all humans and rule the world with fishmen from The Grand Line? Don't tell me you…!"

"Yep," said a smiling Luffy, "I kicked his ass just the other day."

"I think we should leave, Captain," said a very nervous Yukaton

"Why?" demanded Togakuto, "this kid is nothing compared to me!"

"But sir!" said Sojita, "this kid fought and defeated some of the toughest, meanest pirate captains in the East Blue!"

"And I'm the most hated man in the North Blue," said Togekuro, "so what? I'll still kill this brat and his crew."

"My point, Captain," said Sojita, "is that the brat is stronger than he looks. And who knows what the others are capable of?"

"We're pretty tough as well," said Nami.

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Sanji.

"Just because we don't look like it," said Zoro, "we can handle anything you throw at us."

"And then we'll run right up and catch it before you catch it!" said Usopp, "and we'll ram it down your throats! And we'll rip it right out of you!"

"Don't push it!" snapped Nami, Zoro and Sanji.

"Enough of this chatter!" exclaimed Konrad, "Togekuro! You may be the master of this ship, but when it comes to commanding Heartless, I am the superior. If you will not order them into action instead of wasting time on useless banter, then I will give the order! And if you think you can intimidate me, remember, I've survived far more than you and your barbarian pirates can possibly imagine."

"Oh all right," said Togekuro, "I was getting bored either way," he looked at Luffy, "you disappoint me, boy. I can tell you have potential. It saddens me to end such potential," he looked at Sora and the others, "but you choose to side with this lot. So be it." he raised his hand and all the Heartless on the deck and in the rigging prepared to attack.

"Here it comes," said Sora. He, Riku, Kairi and Aiden summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons.

"I've got this," said Luffy as he jumped onto the railing, standing in front of Sora and the others.

"The boy thinks he can stop The Heartless!" laughed Jubei, "you may have defeated some of the strongest in The East Blue, boy!" he shouted, "but your luck ends today!"

"Attack!" shouted Togekuro. At least 100 Pirate-type Heartless jumped from the rigging and deck towards The Going Merry.

Sora and the others braced themselves for the worst, but Luffy merely smiled in anticipation. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy then began punching so fast that his arms appeared to be several instead of just two. Dozens of Heartless were destroyed before they got even close.

A handful managed to get pass Luffy's stretched fists and landed on the deck of the Going Merry, only to be kicked and bashed apart by Sanji's legwork and Nami's staff. A few were sliced apart by Zoro, while the remaining were destroyed by some rapid shots from Usopp.

"I see it but I don't believe it," said a dumbfounded Yukaton.

"What the hell just happened!" exclaimed Sojita.

"That kid with the straw hat," said Jubei, "he's like rubber."

"How is this possible!" exclaimed Konrad, "how can mere human children stand so against The Heartless!"

"As I thought," said Togakuto as he smirked, "they aren't mere human children," he pointed to Nami, "she's well trained in that staff," he pointed at Sanji, "and he uses a fighting style that fully utilizes the power of the legs," he then spoke so that he could be heard across the ships, "I am correct to assume that your style was learned from Red Shoes Zeff?"

"The old geezer taught me everything I know about fighting and cooking," said Sanji.

"I thought so," said Togakuto, he then pointed at Usopp, "that boy is an adept marksman, while that man," he pointed at Zoro, "he has more potential with the sword than I have ever seen."

"No way!" exclaimed Jubei, "it can't be! You with the sword! What is your name?"

"I can tell you right now!" said Yukaton, "he's Roranoa Zoro! The bounty hunter who uses the three swords style; _Santōryū_."

"So," said Sojita in a vicious tone, "The hunter has thrown his lot in with the hunted," he licked the edge of one of his axes, "this is becoming interesting."

"And as for the straw hat boy," said Togekuro, "clearly he has partaken of a Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit?" Konrad asked, "ah, yes, I believe Maleficent informed me of them. She said that I was to keep watch for those whom have dark hearts, but whom also have acquired such power."

He then smiled viciously, as if he just had a wicked idea, "correct me if I am wrong, but is it true that those who partake of the Devil Fruit forever lose the ability to swim?"

"You are correct," said Togekuro, "I see what you are planning, and I like it." He snapped his fingers (insert finger snapping sound) and more Pirate-Type Heartless, as well as several dozen Air Pirates and a few other flying types, such as Air Battlers, Artful Flyers, Sky Grapplers, and one dragon-like Wavecrest, appeared on and above _The __Death Stalker_.

"You and The Heartless focus on the brats," said Togakuto to Konrad, indicating Sora and the others, "we'll handle the other brats."

"Zoro is mine," said Sojita.

"Just so long as I get to play with the girl," said Yukaton.

"The one who learned from Red Shoes Zeff," said Jubei, "I will destroy him."

"And I will take care of Monkey D. Luffy," said Togekuro, "whoever's free first will get that needle nose boy with the slingshot."

"Aye, Captain," said Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita as they readied their weapons, while Togakuto got ready as well.

"This is gonna get real ugly real fast," said Riku, "Luffy, you wanted to get to know these guys, well, you're about to get your wish."

**To Be Continued…**

Usopp: Oh crap! We're gonna die!

Sora: No we're not!

Sanji: How do you know?

Kairi: Because we've been through far too much for it to end just like this

Riku: We're going to win this battle and be that much closer to getting home

Donald: you said it!

Goofy: Yep!

Nami: What about us?

Aiden: You guys, we're not so sure about

Zoro: that's for the vote of confidence, you jerk!

Aiden: I'm just calling it as I see it

Luffy: Next chapter…'The Clash of Crews, Straw-Hat vs. Axe.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	5. Ch5: Clash of Crews! StrawHat Vs Axe!

Last time our heroes and friends aboard The Going Merry sighted Fujiwanton Island, where they hoped to take on supplies. But before they reached the island, they were encountered the notorious Axe crew, lead by the vicious murderer Togakuto, as well as the Hakonian Konrad. Both sides banterted, resulting in Luffy and his crew proving themselves to be very strong against The Heartless. But now the real fight is about to begin. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: The Clash of Crews, Straw-Hat vs. Axe**

"Attack!" shouted Togakuto. He, Jubei, Yukaton, Sojita and Konrad jumped across the space between ships and landed on the deck of _The Going Merry_, while at the same time the numerous Heartless on and above The Death Stalker, charged with them.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy found themselves fighting off wave after wave of Pirate-type Heartless, as well as several types of flying Heartless as well.

In between slaying Air Pirates and other flyers, Riku caught a glimpse of Zoro dueling Sojita. The enemy pirate alternated between throwing axes at Zoro and dueling him up close with hatchets. It seemed that the enemy weapons master had an unending supply of axes.

After stabbing one Pirate-type and blocking another, Kairi saw Nami fighting Yukaton. The enemy pirate with the long handled axe tried to force Nami to drop her staff and cut her with the blade of his axe, but the navigator of _The Going Merry_ matched him move for move. But it was clear that Nami had been forced onto the defensive, and it was only a matter of time before Yukaton's sheer brutality overwhelmed Nami's defenses.

Aiden, after dispatching two Air Pirates, saw Sanji fending off Jubei's twin axes. It seemed that the two were evenly matched as Jubei kept trying to slice Sanji's head off, but Sanji kept blocking the enemy axes with well placed kicks. But Jubei kept dodging Sanji's counterattacks.

After blasting several flyers with a Thunder spell, Sora saw Luffy dodge an axe swipe from Togakuto. The enemy captain's axe sliced through the air, the blade missing Luffy by fractions of an inch. But Luffy was smiling all the same, like he was having the time of his life.

"Hold still, whelp!" shouted Togakuto as he again tried to cut Luffy in half and missed.

"No way!" said Luffy, "I'm having way too much fun!"

Sora then realized that the number of attacking Heartless were thinning out. He then saw one Pirate-type get hit in the head with something small and shiny, then self destructed.

Sora looked up to see that Usopp had taken shelter in the crows nest and was snipping away at The Heartless with his slingshot. "Take this!" shouted the long nosed liar, "Usopp's special attack! Metal Star!" He shot another slingshot bullet at an Artful Flyer, destroying it.

"I think we're winning!" said Kairi.

Just then something very fast flew past and knocked her down. Sora rushed to help Kairi up, just in time to see a Wavecrest dive down towards them again. They both got out of the way just in time to avoid getting knocked over again.

"The tail!" said Sora. Through Roxas' memories, Sora remembered that this and other dragon-type Heartless had a weakness, "we have to hit it in the tail!"

"Easer said than done!" said Kairi as they ducked another dive attack.

But then Goofy got in front of Sora and Kairi and raised his shield, just as the Wavecrest dove for another attack. It hit the shield head on, but Goofy stood his ground. The shock of the impact knocked the Wavecrest too the deck. Donald immediately immobilized it with a Stop spell.

Sora and Kairi then attacked it in the tail as hard and as fast as they could. They had succeeded in dealing enough damage to the dragon-like Heartless by the time the spell wore off. It disintegrated into a puff of smoke, and from that smoke a large crystal heart rose into the air and vanished.

"I think that's the last of them," said Riku.

"Now we just have to deal with the rest of these creeps," said Aiden.

Sora and the others watched as Luffy and his friends continued his duel with Togakuto and his pirates. Both sides were fighting equally, with no clear winner in sight.

But then Sora sensed trouble coming. He pulled Kairi out of the way to avoid being stabbed in the heart by Konrad.

"Oh blast," said Konrad as he pointed his rapier at Sora, "you made me miss. I'll have to punish you for that, boy!"

"Punish this!" shouted Riku as he shot a Dark Aura blast at Konrad, whom then sliced it in half with his rapier.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Konrad as he flourished his sword flamboyantly.

"It'll be my pleasure," said Riku, "Sora, Kairi, this guy is mine."

"You'll get no arguments from me," said Aiden.

Riku took up a fighting stance with his Keyblade held in one hand over his head, while Konrad held his rapier out in front. The two faced each other for a second before dueling.

Both sides stabbed and thrust at each other, each intending to end the life of the other. But both fighters were able to block and counter the others attacks.

But then Riku overbalanced and took one step forward too many. Konrad smirked as he delivered a cut to Riku's arm, a cut that was cursed and clause him to bleed heavily.

"Riku!" shouted Sora, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy.

"I'm alright," said Riku. He used a potion to stem the blood loss, but the cut wouldn't heal over. He felt the cut, sensing that it was still cursed. He raised his blood covered fingers to his lips and tasted the blood, then spat it out.

"One point to me, peasant!" said Konrad, "now, I shall claim the game point!" He rushed forward, aiming his rapier at Riku's heart.

"This game ain't over yet, creep!" shouted Riku. He dodged the thrusting attack, then ran up the mainmast of the ship, using the technique he learned from Naruto and the other Shinobi, the technique to run up vertical surfaces.

He ran halfway up the mainmast before jumping out and diving down to stab at Konrad. The Hakonian dodged it, but the wind displacement of Riku's Keyblade sliced Konrad across the face from above the right eye, across the nose, to his lower left jaw.

"My face!" exclaimed Konrad as he clutched at the cut. It wasn't very deep, but it was wide enough to leave a scar that wouldn't be concealed easily, "my perfect face! Ruined! You've ruined my face!"

"I'd say it's an improvement!" said Riku.

Sora and the others then saw that the fights between the two pirate crews had turned in favor of Luffy and his friends.

Even though he had only just one sword, Zoro managed to disarm Sojita of nearly all of his axes. With just two hand axes left, Sojita threw a hidden hatchet at Zoro and charged, only to get hit in the head by the blunt end of the axe that Zoro threw back at him, giving Sojita a black eye.

Zoro by then had picked up another pair of cutlasses dropped by slain Pirate-type Heartless, then attacked with a spinning strike that cut Sojita several times and knocked him down and out, **"Tatsu Maki!"**

******Tatsu Maki=Dragon Twister**

Nami managed to disarm Yukaton, then finished him off with an underhanded staff strike to his groin. "No fair!" the enemy helmsman croaked as he fell to the deck, clutching at his assaulted manhood.

"If there's one thing I've learned in life," said Nami as she smiled triumphantly, "it's that the nads are fair game."

Sanji finished Jubei off by dropping to a one handed handstand and delivering a hard kick to the ribs of the enemy first mate. "**Côtelette Kabosh!"**

**Côtelette=rib meat**

Sanji then followed up with a spinning kick to Jubei's back, "**Sélle de Ouch!"**

**Sélle=Under saddle meat**

The two attacks dropped Jubei like a tone of bricks, leaving him breathing but not moving.

Now everyone was watching Luffy and Togakuto as the two captains fought. In truth, Togakuto kept swinging his axe, while Luffy kept dodging. It was a miracle that Togakuto's wild attacks hadn't smashed the ship to pieces yet.

"You little bastard!" exclaimed Togakuto has he swung and missed again, "I'll skin you alive!"

"I don't think so!" said a smiling Luffy as he dodged again and again.

"Why doesn't he attack?" Aiden asked, "that axe guy clearly can't touch him, so why doesn't Luffy strike back?"

"I think he's wearing Togakuto out," said Nami, "or he's just fooling around. Either way, Luffy's winning."

"Ah," said Riku in an understanding tone, "the old rope-a-dope."

"Are you done?" Luffy asked as he dodged a rather weak axe swing, for Togakuto was running out of stamina.

"I'll kill you!" spat Togakuto as he swung his axe again and missed.

"Looks like you're done," said Luffy, "now it's my turn!" he stretched his leg out, **"Gum-Gum Whip!"** and swept Togakuto off his feet, sending the enemy captain to the deck.

Luffiu then stretched his leg up into the air, "let's see how you like this! **Gum-Gum Battle Axe!**" he then brought his leg slamming down heal first into Togakuto's chest, slamming him into the deck. Togakuto coughed up some blood and didn't even try to get up.

"Now that's impressive!" said Aiden.

"Is it over?" Kairi asked, "did we win?"

"Not just yet!" snapped Togakuto as he struggled to get up, "there's still enough Heartless below decks on my ship to fire the cannons! Which they will now!" He faced his ship and yelled, "Port side cannons! Prepare a broadside!"

"I don't think so!" said Luffy as he grinned eagerly, "Usopp! Now!"

Scrambling up to the crows nest, Usopp pulled a hidden set of strings that were tied to the cannons of _The Going Merry_. The starboard side cannons fired massive blasts directly into the port side of _The Death Stalker_, destroying several of the enemy cannons and blowing up the enemy powder stores, effectively gutting the inside of the ship.

Togakuto and his crew starred at their smoking ship with looks of shocked disbelief.

"I almost forgot that our guns were loaded," said Nami.

"So is it over now?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," said Konrad in a defeated tone, "you have won, today," he glared at our heroes, his eyes blazing with unbridled hate, "but the next battle will be your last, Keyblade Wielders! And you, Straw-hat Pirates! You'll pay for your interloping! This I swear by all the powers of darkness!"

Konrad then used a spell that teleported him, Togakuto, Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita back aboard The Death Stalker. "Make your peace with whatever false deities you peasants worship! You'll need all the help you can get during our next encounter!" Konrad then used a larger teleportation spell on the ship, causing it and the crew to vanish.

"Now it's over, for now," said Riku.

"Alright!" exclaimed Luffy, "we won!"

"I'll admit," said Zoro as he sheathe his sword and discarded the now useless enemy cutlasses, "those guys were tough, but we were tougher."

"You said it," said Sanji as he lit his cigarette, despite Aiden's annoyed look.

"They may be the toughest in the North Blue," said Nami as she flipped her hair, "but we're the best in the East, no doubt about it."

"Those guys were wimps!" said Usopp as he slid down the mainmast, "as if they ever thought they could stand against the brave and invincible Captain Usopp! I could have taken them all blindfolded!"

"Oh really," said Donald in an annoyed tone, "why didn't you?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Sora, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

"I was providing cover for you guys," said Usopp, "I knew that my brave crewmates had the enemy pirates at hand, but those Heartless things were on the verge of eating you alive. So, with my trusty slingshot in hand, I destroyed dozens, no, hundreds, no, thousands of those monsters!"

"Whatever," said Nami in a disbelieving tone, "can we get going again? I'd like to go shopping some time this year."

"And the best stuff at the food markets are usually taken before noon," said Sanji, "we'd better hurry if we want to get there before they run out."

"That's right!" said a grinning Luffy, "meat! Let's go!"

"No point in arguing with Luffy when there's food to be found," said Zoro.

"Why do I feel that we're in over our heads again?" Kairi asked as she used her Healing magic on Riku's cut, removing the curse and healing the cut so it barely showed a scar at all.

"We've been in over our heads since this mess got started," said Riku.

"Nothing to do but enjoy the ride," said Aiden.

"You said it," said Sora. He helped Luffy raise the mainsail and the ship got underway and headed for the island harbor.

* * *

"Damn them!" snapped Togakuto as he tied a bandage around his chest. At least three ribs were broken and a few more were cracked from where Luffy hit him with that last attack, "How dare they humiliate us like that! How dare they cripple my ship! Damn them all to the darkest circles of hell!"

Konrad's teleportation had sent the _Death Stalker _hundreds of miles away. He had brought the ship to a nearby deserted island and the ship was anchored offshore. Several Heartless were in the process of repairing the ship, but it was slow going and repairs were expected to take days, weeks at the most.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl," muttered Yukaton as he held an icepack to his still sore manhood.

"I can't believe I lost to a cook!" said Jubei, wincing in pain from his sore front and back.

"I'll murder that Zoro bastard!" snapped Sojita as he applied a healing ointment to the cuts he received, "that bastard! I'll cut him into so many pieces, they'll have to cremate him for his funeral!"

"Talking about revenge will get none of us anywhere," said Konrad as he used a healing spell on his face. The cut had healed over, but it left a horrible scar across his face, "instead of ranting, we should do something."

"Well we're open to suggestions, outworlder!" snapped Yukaton, "any bright ideas! Well?"

"I have nothing yet," said Konrad, "but when I come up with a plan, those peasants will wish they had never been born."

…six hours later…

"I still have nothing," said Konrad, causing Togakuto and his crew to sigh in annoyance, then groan in pain from their irritated wounds.

Konrad sat down and began thinking again…

_It'll be another day before we can assemble enough Heartless for another attack, and even longer before the ship can be ready for sea again. I knew I should have studied more on repairing spells._

_By the time we're ready to sail, the Keyblade Wielders and their allies will be far out on the high seas again, and it could be a long time before we catch up with them. I knew I should have taken scrying lessons more seriously_

_Wait, that's it! I may not have the scrying ability, but the others do. But then there's another problem. Erika is still in the dungeons and Reddik is still crippled. Katarina can't scry to save her life, and there's no way in hell that I'll ever ask Nikolai for help. That leaves only _**her**_, but will she come? And if she does come, will she listen and agree to help? But if I do nothing, then Maleficent will have my hide, so there's no harm in trying._

He got up and began preparing a spell.

"What are you doing?" Jubei asked.

"I'm sending out a call for help," said Konrad, "hopefully an acquaintance of mine will hear me and give assistance, assuming she doesn't eat me alive first."

_Looks I'll have to forgo revenge on my comrades, _thought Konrad, _I'll show up Reddik up another day_. He then cast the spell, sending out a psychic message though time and space.

It didn't take long for an answer to arrive. After a minute or two, a Dark Corridor opened up, and Rakel Mindblighter stormed through and stomped onto the deck of the Death Stalker. Right behind her was a frantic Pete and several canine-type Heartless. And behind them all was a rather small demon that Rakel 'drafted' after a brief visit in Dream Valley. Kichot is its name.

"This had better be good, Konrad!" snapped Rakel as the Dark Corridor closed, "I am in the middle of hunting the Keyblade brats. If you've pulled me off of the hunt just to try seduce me again, you've got another thing coming! Well, what is it!"

"Just calm down, Rakel," said Konrad in a placating tone, "aren't you even curious as to how I got this scar?"

"How did that happen?" Pete asked.

"As if it matters," said a very angry Rakel, "I'll bet he cut himself just to impress me," she looked at Pete, "he's always wanted me, but I never wanted him." she glared at Konrad, "if that's all you have to say, then we'll be leaving, before I decide to give you another scar, so you'll have an X on your face, like the reject you are!"

"The Keyblade Wielders are here," said Konrad, he then pointed at his scar, "the one called Riku did this to me."

"I'm sorry, say that again," said a stunned Rakel.

"Sora and his companions are on this world," said Konrad, "they've allied themselves with a crew of pirates whom are far stronger than I anticipated." He then introduced Togakuto and his crew, then told Rakel and Pete about the fight.

"We were completely blindsided by what that Straw-hat Luffy and his crew could do," said Yukaton, "especially their navigator," he winced and clutched the icepack again to his manhood.

"Their chef is the disciple of Red Dhoes Zeff," said Jubei.

"And their first mate is Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter," said Sojita.

"And their captain has the power of a Devil Fruit," said Togakuto, "I've never seen anything like that boy in the North Blue. But he will not get away with this! They'll pay for this humiliation!" at that his crew shouted in agreement.

"So why did you call me?" Rakel asked.

"Because I've been outclassed," said Konrad, "I may be flamboyant, a fop even, but I'm not stubborn like Ulrik and Erika. I know when to ask for help, and I'm asking it. Rakel, I need you. I need you to help me destroy those wretched Keyblade brats!"

Rakel blinked in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't look at me like I've lost my mind," said an insulted Konrad, "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't absolutely sure that I truly needed help. I need help."

Rakel merely stood there.

"What? Do I have to get on my knees and beg for help?" Konrad asked, "I'll do it if I have to."

"Oh shut up, you overbearing fool!" snapped Rakel, "I'm trying to come up with a plan."

"Then you will stay?" Konrad asked, "you will help me?"

"I won't if you keep interrupting my train of thought," said an annoyed Rakel, "oh, damn! I lost my idea! Now I'll have to think of something else," she glared at Konrad, "I'll help you, you pompous son of a bitch! Provided that when the time comes to deliver the final strike, I will be the one to destroy The Keyblade Wielders."

"You can have Sora, Kairi and the other one," said Konrad, "the new one, the one who calls himself The Keyblade Alchemist. But I want to destroy Riku myself," he pointed at his scar, "I owe him for this."

"Fair enough," said Rakel as she shook his hand. "now, how to go about this?"

Just then another Dark Corridor opened, and from it emerged the now humanoid Ursula.

"I believe I can answer that question, darling," said Ursula as the Dark Corridor closed up behind her.

"It's you!" said a surprised Pete, "but aren't you supposed to be out looking for really strong Heartless and new Villains?"

"I have been looking for new Villains and stronger forms of Heartless," said Ursula, "but that's gotten really boring rather fast. But things have just became interesting again.

"There I was, interviewing potential baddies for Maleficent to add to her little collective, when I overheard a message between two estranged Hakoians. I used my magic to overhear your small talk just now, and low and behold, I hear that Sora and his friends are on this world."

"What business is it to you that The Keyblade Wielders are here?" Ralek asked.

"It's all of my business that they're here," said Ursula, her face twisting with anger, "that brat Sora ruined my plans for Atlantica twice. He killed me once and helped that little mermaid Ariel and her biped beau Eric kill me the second time. Those two will taste my revenge, but first I have a greater score to settle with Sora."

"I see," said Konrad, "you're thinking that you can just waltz into my operations and take over. You want the Keyblade Wielders for yourself," he glared daggers at Ursula, "well forget it, witch! I was here first! I claimed this world for the darkness. I will be the one who finds the Keyhole! And it will be me who destroys Sora and his friends!"

"Ahem!" said an irate Rakel.

"My apologies," said Konrad, "I meant to say that I will be destroying Riku, and my comrade will destroy Sora and the others."

"And just how are you going to do it?" Ursula asked, she then looked at Pete, "and what about you, kitty cat? Which of the Keyblade Wielders are you going to destroy? And how are you going to do it?"

"I'm just here to help her," said a slightly nervous Pete as he pointed at Rakel, "that's all." He didn't want to talk about how he promised Reddik that he'd do whatever it took to keep Rakel safe, despite Rakel's obsessions.

"And you're doing such a good job," said Ursula sarcastically. She then looked at Rakel and Konrad, "well? What are your plans for the brats?"

"We haven't come up with anything yet," said Kornad.

"Nor will we if I don't get a chance to think!" snapped Rakel.

"Temper temper," said Ursula, "you'll give yourself a headache if you keep going like that."

"I'll give you a headache, witch!" snapped Rakel, but Pete stopped her before she could do anything.

"This fish-face of a witch ain't worth it," said Pete.

"I suppose you're right," said Rakel as she relaxed slightly, "she isn't worth anything."

"Is that a challenge?" Ursula asked, "to see who is the better Villain?"

"If you see it that way," said Rakel, "then yes, it is a challenge. Whomever can construct the best plan can use it to destroy the Keyblade Wielders."

"Do we have a deal?" Ursula asked as she held out her hand.

Pete shook his head franticly, silently pleading with Rakel not to accept anything from Ursula, being a well known trickster.

Rakel stubbornly ignored Pete. "Deal," she said as she shook Ursula's hand, "we'll see who gets all the glory."

"Indeed we shall," said Ursula, "and as it turns out, I have a plan already at hand."

"Say what!" exclaimed both Rakel and Konrad.

"I knew this was gonna happen," muttered Pete.

"I have a plan," said Ursula as she smiled wickedly. She then looked at Togakuto and his crew. The human pirates had been looking at Ursula all this time like she was the strangest thing they had ever seen.

"My dear gentlemen," said Ursula, "I can see that you have just been though quite the fight, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong," said Togakuto through gritted teeth, "that Straw-hat Luffy did this to me."

"From the looks of it," said Ursula as she stepped closer, "I'd say that this Luffy has Devil Fruit powers."

"How'd you know that!" a shocked and amazed Jubei asked.

"I have my sources," said Ursula. She then looked at Togakuto, "now, what would you say if I told you that I could give you powers similar to those found in a Devil Fruit, but after gaining those powers, you would still be able to swim."

"Impossible!" said Sojita.

"The Devil Fruits are still full of mysteries," said Yukaton, "but one thing is certain. All species of Devil Fruit give whomever eats them incredible power, but takes away the ability to swim, forever."

"But my Devil Fruit isn't like that," said Ursula as she summoned a small wooden chest, "or rather, what I have is something I like to call," she opened the chest, "Darkness Fruit."

The first thing Konrad, Rakel and Pete saw what looked to be a fist-sized pineapple in the chest. The second thing the saw was that it was colored sickly purple, green and yellow, like it was full of poison. The third thing they saw, or rather, smelled, was that the thing in the chest had a very unpleasant aroma, not unlike spoiled meat.

"Were did you find that thing?" said a slightly disgusted Rakel as he turned his face to inhale from the wind blowing behind him.

"Probably in a sewer or a cesspool somewhere," said Konrad as he held his nose.

"What's with you two," said a clearly unhappy Pete, "that thing stinks, but it's not so bad."

"Hakonians have a very sensitive sense of smell," said Konrad, "that thing my not be so bad to you, but to us it's awful!"

Togakuto and his crew were also repulsed by the foul aroma coming from the chest, but Togakuto was also drawn to it by the untold promises it held, "that thing, Darkness Fruit you called it, what will it do to me?"

"Captain!" said a clearly disgusted Jubei, "you're not honestly thinking of eating that…that thing, right?"

"It can't hurt to ask," said Togakuto. He looked at Ursula, expecting an answer. He didn't have long to wait.

"It will give you unimaginable power," said Ursula, "power to enact your revenge on the one who wounded you. Power to avenge every wrong, every slight made against you. Power to roam the waves, above and below water, and kill every living thing, man or beast, that stands in your way. And if you so wish, power to murder the world itself."

"The world," said Togakuto, his voice dripping with desire, while his eyes also betrayed his desire, "to have the power to kill the world. If I had that power, then the world and everyone and everything on it would surely be mine.

"Forget the title King of the Pirates! I would be King of the World! I must have this power! I will have this power!" he rushed forward to grab the Darkness Fruit, but Ursula snapped the lid of the chest shut and held it out of his reach.

"Not so fast, tough boy," said Ursula, "did you honestly think you can get everything you want without paying the price?"

"I knew she was pulling a fast one!" said Yukaton.

"That fruit's gonna take away the captain's power to swim," said Sojita, "or worse."

"Nothing of the sort," said Ursula as she vanished the chest, then summoned a roll of gold parchment and a white quill pen, "I believe my price will be most acceptable."

She handed the contract to Togakuto to look at. He read it, "'in return for the power of the Darkness Fruit, the receiving party must give up his heart, as well as the hearts of his associates.'"

"What the hell!" exclaimed Jubei, Konrad and Sojita.

"I get it now," said Konrad, "Ursula is going to turn Togakuto into a Heartless, and the crew as well."

"I'd say I'd like it," said Rakel through gritted teeth, "if I weren't burning with rage."

"You want my heart," said Togakuto, "I have no objections, for such a small thing as the heart would be a trifle, compared to what I will be receiving. But the hearts of my crew as well?"

"Of course," said Ursula as she gave a reassuring smile, "I'm perfectly willing to have the power shared among your crew. Or are you one of those captains who only cares about himself and wouldn't care less if his crew abruptly died on the spot?"

"I may be a murdering bastard," said Togakuto, "I may be a cold blooded killer who has slain men, women and children indiscriminately, I may be the most hated man in the North Blue, but if there's one thing I care about most in the world, it's my crew," he looked at Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita, "I value their opinions as much as my own, and I wouldn't do this if they weren't with me all the way."

"Captain," said Jubei, "I…just give us a minute, we need to think this through." He, Yukaton and Sojita began having a hushed conversation.

"What will happen if they say yes?" Kichot hesitantly asked.

"If they accept then all four humans well become Heartless," said Rakel, "and if what I've heard about Ursula is true, then she would have a hidden clause in her contract, binding them to her will," she scowled, "this is not what was supposed to happen. The Keyblade Wielders were my responsibility. Maleficent ordered me to destroy them. If Ursula destroys them first…"

"They haven't said yes first," said Konrad, "and even if they do, there'll be time to figure a way to sabotage Ursula," he looked at Rakel, "I know that your relationship with Reddik is at stake. I also know that I never stood a chance against him in winning your heart. But I can promise you this: I will not let Ursula get in your way of being with Reddik."

"You'd do that for me?" a slightly confused Rakel asked, "after the horrible way I treaded you in the past?"

"What's done is done," said Konrad, "besides, we are Hakonians. The blood of those who defied The Daleks, Cybermen and all those other monsters runs through both our veins. If we can't trust each other when we need help, who can we trust?"

"If we get out of this on top," said Rakel, "I'll owe you a huge favor. Anything you want and it'll be yours."

"What I want most," said Konrad as he looked away out to sea, so Rakel couldn't see the pained look on his face, "I can never have," he then steeled his expression and looked at her again, "all I ask is that you remember our earlier agreement; Riku is mine."

"I'll remember it," said Rakel.

Just then the three human pirates finished their conference, "We've decided, Captain," said Yukaton, "if you want to do this, then we'll be behind you all the way."

"If we're also being offered such incredible power," said Sojita, "we'd have to be completely insane not to take it."

"Aye," said Jubei.

"Then so be it," said Togakuto. He looked at Ursula, "where do I sign?"

"Right at the bottom," said Ursula, "just sign your name," she summoned the chest back, "and the power will be yours."

Togakuto signed his name, the quill didn't need any ink, it etched his name into the gold parchment like a laser, and handed the contract to Ursula. She took the contract, vanished it, opened the chest and held it out.

Togakuto took the Darkness Fruit from the chest. It looked and smelled worse out in the daylight, especially to Rakel and Konrad.

"With this Darkness Fruit," said Togakuto, "I curse the world! And every living thing on it!" He then bit into it. The inside of the fruit looked like rotting meat and smelled far worse. Foul smelling juice dribbled down Togakuto's lips as he chewed and swallowed the first bite, then bit off a larger piece.

"Gods!" exclaimed Konrad as he clutched at his nose, "the stench!"

"This has to be the single most disgusting thing I have ever experienced!" said Rakel as her face turned green, "and I know disgusting!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" exclaimed Pete as he ran for the railing, then ran to the other side of the ship, showing enough intelligence to throw up with the wind rather than against it.

"I've smelled worse," said Kichot. He then cringed, anticipating a violent reprisal from his mistress for his insolence.

Rakel merely replied, "I'm sure you have."

"Since when have you been interested in having a familiar?" Konrad asked.

"I'm entitled to have one," said Rakel.

By now Togakuto had finished devouring the Darkness Fruit. "Disgusting," said the pirate captain as he wiped his mouth clean on the sleeve of his coat, "but when will it start working?"

"Any second now," said Ursula.

Just then Togakuto was surrounded by a pitch black aura, "yes! I feel it! Power! Unlimited power!"

"I feel it to!" exclaimed Jubei as he, Yukaton and Sojita were also surrounded by the black aura.

"Glad you like it," said Ursula, "now, how about we try your new powers out?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" said Sojita.

"Hang on," said Yukaton as he looked out towards the horizon, "I…I can sense ships! On the water! Not just ours, but other ships as well!" he pointed to the north, "there's a merchant ship with a full cargo of spices just 50 miles that way," he pointed to the west, "and there's a passenger ship carrying hundreds of people, and it's 80, no, 83 miles away," he then pointed to the south, "and there, I can sense a Marine ship, a ship-of-the-line frigate, 40 guns and a full crew, and they're only 10 miles, riding at half sail. If we hurry we can catch them by surprise!"

"Then that's where we'll go," said Togakuto, "Raise anchor and set sail!"

"Aye, Captain!" exclaimed Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita. Within two minutes the ship was underway again.

"They moved so fast," said Pete, "they got the ship ready so quickly, and how come they can sense other boats?"

"Look!" said Rakel. She sensed something was off, and looked over the railing to see that the damage to the ship was completely repaired.

"It's part of their new powers as Heartless," said Ursula, "it's in the contract. I have a copy for your perusal if you wish," she summoned a bronze copy of the one Togakuto signed.

"I'll look at it," said Konrad as he took the bronze parchment. He then spoke to Rakel, "knowing Ursula, she would have this loaded with fine print. But if there's a loophole we can exploit, I'll find it."

It wasn't long before The Death Stalker caught up with the Marine ship. True to Yukaton's words, the enemy ship was of modern design and had dozens of cannons, as well as hundreds of navel soldiers all armed with guns and swords.

"Raise our colors!" Togakuto ordered, "I want those so called sailors to know who has come to send them to hell!"

The ship's flag went up. Rakel could hear the sudden cries of terror from the other ship.

"We'll be in range momentarily, Captain," said Sojita.

"How many Heartless do you have now?" Konrad asked, "I haven't had the chance to see how many were summoned below decks."

"We don't need Heartless any more," said Togakuto, "we are Heartless now! Load the guns and fire!"

"Aye, captain!" said Jubei. Konrad, Rakel and Pete watched as the ship's cannons loaded on their own, aimed at the Marine ship and began firing.

"How's them guns doing that?" Pete asked as he scratched his head.

"It's another aspect of the powers gained by the Darkness Fruit," said Ursula, "Togakuto didn't say it out loud, but his ship is now a Heartless as well."

"I didn't know you could make a Heartless out of something that wasn't alive in the first place," said Rakel. She was impressed, but her pride and obsessions wouldn't let her admit it.

The cannons of _The Death Stalker_, enhanced by Ursula's dark magic, fired with greater accuracy and power, severely damaging the Marine ship and killing dozens of the enemy. The second round of shots knocked down the mainsail of the Marine ship, as well as shattering their rudder, effectively crippling the enemy.

The Death Stalker then pulled along side the Marine ship, "Slay them all!" shouted Togakuto, "leave no one behind!" He, Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita, weapons in hand, leapt aboard the Marine ship and began slaughtering everyone aboard.

"I take it that their wounds were also fully healed," said Konrad, "as part of the contract."

"Naturally," said Ursula, "I can heal your wound as well, if you're interested."

"I'd rather turn into dust than have your magic on me, witch," muttered Konrad.

The massacre took less than fifteen minutes. By then every Marine was brutally slaughtered, as if they were thrown into a wood chipper, some head first, the others feet first. But it made no difference, for there wasn't a piece of a body big enough to make a proper identification.

Togakuto and his crew jumped back aboard The Death Stalker and the ship pulled away.

"One more broadside should finish that ship off," said Togakuto.

"Yes, captain!" said Sojita. He had the ships guns fire again. This barrage ignited the powder stores in the Marine ship, blasting it into splinters.

"Outstanding!" said Togakuto as he laughed cruelly, "most outstanding!"

"That was almost too easy," said Jubei.

"About time things went easy for us," said Yukaton.

"I can't wait till those Straw-hat bastards see us coming," said Sojita.

"No, not yet," said Togakuto, "we will take our revenge on Luffy and his crew, but first we have other business at hand. I want every ship in 1,000 miles to be destroyed and everyone on those ships sent to Davy Jones locker. Then we will go back and take care of Luffy and his crew."

"Aye captain," said Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita. The ship then turned for her next prey on the seas.

"Moneky D. Luffy and his friends don't stand a chance," said Konrad in a neutral, somewhat disappointed tone, "and neither do Sora and his friends. None of them stand a whelk's chance in a supernova."

"What does a whelk have to do with a supernova?" Rakel asked.

"It doesn't stand a chance in one," said Konrad.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Rakel, her voice heavy with despair as the chances of her succeeding on her mission fading away. Both Pete and Kichot looked worried. All the while Ursula smiled with vicious glee.

**To Be Continued…**

Sanji: That Ursula is a real bitch

Sora: You have no idea

Usopp: Oh man, we're so gonna get it now!

Luffy: No we're not

Nami: You saw how crazy those Axe pirates are now that they have Heartless powers!

Aiden: And you heard what that Konrad guy said; we don't stand a whelk's chance in a supernova!

Sanji: And I had this really great recipe for whelks that I've been meaning to try

Luffy: We're not gonna die, so just chill out, guys!

Kairi: I'm glad you're so confident, but how can you be so cheerful?

Luffy: I know we're gonna be alright.

Zoro: But how do you know?

Luffy: Because we haven't bought any meat yet

Everyone: Luffy!

Luffy: Next chapter; 'The Calm Before the Storm.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

Last time found Sora, Luffy and the others fighting against The Heartless and the Axe crew. The Heartless were no problem at all, but the real danger lay in the enemy pirates. But then Sora and the others soon found out that Luffy and his crew were nothing to laugh at. They defeated Togakuto and his band of murderers, while Riku dueled and defeated the Hakonian Konrad, forcing all the baddies to retreat, leaving _The Going Merry _free to sail into port.

While licking their wounds, Konrad, Togakuto and the Axe pirates tried to think of a counter attack, but couldn't. Konrad then summoned an old aquaintance, Rakel, whom was still on the hunt with Pete for Sora and the others. Just when Konrad and Rakel agreed to work together, Ursula showed up and lured Togakuto and his crew into accepting one of her deals. In exchange for his heart and the hearts of his crew, Togakuto consumed the 'Darkness Fruit.' He and his crew then gained power similar to The Heartless. They set out to test their new powers by murdering every soul they could find on the high seas. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm**

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" Sanji shouted to a spice vender, "how can you possibly charge 1,200 Berries per ounce for paprika? And what's this? 850 Berries per ounce for oregano? What kind of market are you running here!"

"Oh just relax, Sanji," said Nami, "I'll loan you the money," she smiled batted her eyes seductively, "if you ask nicely enough."

"Oh my darling Nami!" exclaimed Sanji as hearts filled his eyes again, "I'll ask anything you wish, just to see you smile!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to owe her money," said Aiden as he eyed a stack of apples at a nearby produce cart, "if there's one thing my parents taught me, it's to never allow yourself to be in anyone's debt, especially where money is the prime factor," he walked over to the apple cart and asked the price, "400 Berries for 6! What kind of scam are you people running?" he then sighed, "oh never mind, I'll take a dozen."

He pulled out his munny pouch and handed the vender required ammount, "much obliged." He then muttered under his breath, "you lousy, munny grubbing ripoff artists."

"It's a good thing munny is universally accepted," said Sora as he also perused the fresh fruit carts.

"Slaying Heartless should be a profession," said Riku as he checked his pockets, all of them still heavy with munny, "we're probably the richest kids back home."

"I'd trade every last piece of munny we've got just to get home," said Kairi. Just then something caught her eye, something that turned out to be a dress shop a block up the street. She ran to the window and saw something she liked inside. Smiling, the rushed inside.

"What is it with girls and clothing?" Sora asked, "I love Kairi so much, but I just don't understand her sometimes."

"You're not alone," said Zoro as he walked passed them towards a weapons vender. He looked among the swords on display and scowled, "damn! There's noting here that I want. These swords just don't feel right."

"Where's a Moogle when you need one?" Riku asked. He then looked around, "where's Luffy, by the way?"

"Still at the restaurant," said Usopp as he walked pass, his arms heavy with shopping bags full of trinkets from a nearby souvenir shop, "when he saw that 'All you can eat' sign, he took it as a challenge."

Sora walked towards the restaurant in question, the one having an all you can eat special. Through the window, Sora saw Luffy sitting at a table that was rapidly being covered with large piles of empty plates that Luffy literally licked clean. Every time he emptied the plate in front of him, he held it up to signal the waiter, "more please!" and then set it on the nearest pile, just as a full plate of more food was put in front of him.

"You could lose a hand in there, the way he's eating so much and so fast," said an astonished Sora.

"When Luffy hears that it's all you can eat," said Nami, "he'll stay until it is all he can eat. This place will probably go bankrupt."

But then Luffy let out a tremendous belch and sat back, batting his grossly distended stomach, "boy, am I stuffed." At that all the restaurant staff sighed with relief, for they had been standing around, those not cooking actually, looking very nervous at this monster that had wandered into their place of occupation. Those in the kitchens also sighed with relief at not having to cook so much so fast anymore.

But then Luffy's belly retracted to its normal size and shape as the food rapidly digested. He sat straight and grasped his knife and fork again, "What's for desert!" Sora then heard the restaurant manager scream with anguish.

It was then that Sora sensed that trouble was coming, but as with before, he was sensing it from far away. Whatever was coming, it wasn't anywhere near, but that didn't make Sora feel any better.

"They're still out there," said Nami in a serious tone as she saw Sora's espression, "Togakuto and his crew, and they'll be back, right?"

"Not today," said Sora, "but yes, they will be back."

"Then I think it would be a good idea to finish up as soon as possible," said Riku, "but not just yet. I really don't want to interrupt Kairi when she's shopping, not when she's in 'the zone.'"

"You'll get no arguments from me," said Aiden.

* * *

"How much longer are they going to be at this?" Rakel asked as she, Konrad, Pete and Kichot watched Togakuto and his crew murder one ship full of people after another. Since they had aquired the dark powers provided by Ursula, the Axe Pirates had destroyed 2 Marine frigates, 4 picket ships and one 'battleship,' while sinking several merchant and cargo ships and eleven passenger ships, all with the past six hours. The vile magic of the Darkness Fruit had also spread to _The Death Stalker_, not only fully repairing her, but also making her far faster than any ship on the waves. No ship, civilian or military, could outrun her. All those who were caught by Togakuto and his crew were slain without mercy.

"Not that I have anything against the slaughter of innocents," said Rakel, "it's just that I'd rather finish what I came here for; finding The Keyblade Wielders and destroying them."

"We may not get a chance," said Konrad as he read and reread the copy of the contract that Togakuto signed, "it says that every human they kill only increases their powers. Togakuto and his crew are just getting stronger. It's only a matter of time before they're stronger than us, then we'll never get a chance to get to Sora and his friends first."

"What about the ship?" Pete asked, "how did it get fixed on its own?"

"Apparently the ship also shared the power of The Darkness Fruit," said Konrad, "as Togakuto as his crew become more and more like Heartless, so will The Death Stalker. Soon they will all be Heartless, and all under Ursula's command."

"There has to be something we can do," said Rakel, "Maleficent has tasked me with the destruction of The Keyblade Wielders. If Ursula, through Togakuto, destroys them first, then who is going to suffer? Me! That's who!"

"I'm sure we'll think of something'" said Pete.

"Why should you care?" Konrad asked in an accusing tone, "you're just Maleficent's lackey assigned to assist Rakel. Why should you care if she gets punished?"

"Because I…" said Pete, but he stopped, not wanting to talk about something confidential.

"Because you what?" Rakel asked in an accusing tone, "does this have something to do with Reddik? I know you two were talking when I was getting ready for the hunt, but I didn't inquire as to what, for the sake of Reddik's privacy. But now I want to know. What did he made you do that concerns me?"

"Well…um…err," said a now very nervous Pete, "you see, Reddik was worried 'bout you, that you'd go a little nutty while hunting them Keyblade brats. He asked me to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"Is that it?" Rakel asked in a slightly dumbfounded tone.

"Yep," said Pete, "Reddik made me promise that I'd bring you home safe and sound."

"Oh," said a rather sentimental sounding Rakel, "that' so sweet of him to care."

"Care about what?" Konrad, "I…oh, it's about your OCD, right?"

"All Hakonians have one great flaw that balances out their great powers," said Rakel to Pete, "Ulrik and Erika were stubborn, while Erika was more of an idiot than Ulrik. Reddik has his maniacal side, and I have my obsessions," she looked at Pete, "Reddik was right to ask you to look after me. I admit that I can get out of hand when I'm entirely engrossed in something."

"Aw, shucks," said Pete, "'twent' nothin.'"

"I'll bet he had to threaten you in order to get you to do it," said an irate Konrad.

"He didn't!" said Pete, "I said I would make sure Rakel came back to him safe and sound, and that was before he told me he'd kill me if I didn't."

"And he will if you fail," said Konrad.

"He won't," said Rakel, "assuming we finish what the task given to us, before that fat witch has her way," she indicated Ursula, whom was watching the Axe pirates massacre another passenger ship with vicious glee.

Rakel then looked at Konrad, "and what about you? What's your great flaw? you never told any of us what your curse is."

"That information is mine and mine alone," said Konrad, "I would have shared it with you, had you chosen me over Reddik, but that ship has long sailed."

Just then they all heard Ursula's cackling laughter as the passenger ship sank below the waves, "Splendid! Most splendid indeed!" she cackled again.

"Where to next, Captain?" Sojia asked, "there's another Marine ship 35 miles to the north, or there's that convoy of cloth merchants 15 miles to the southwest."

"I…" said Togakuto hesitantly. He looked at Ursula, as if expecting an answer from her.

"I'd go with the merchants," said Ursula, "there's more of them and they're closer, but on the other hand, that Marine ship will be more fun since they'll put up a fight. I'd go for the Marines."

"New course!" exclaimed Togakuto, "southwest! We're killing more Marines today, boys!"

"Aye Captain!" exclaimed Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita.

"Now I understand," said Konrad. He found a specific bit of fine print in the contract, "this says that the more people Togakuto and his crew murder, the faster they lose their wills and become more and more like Heartless. Eventually they'll be so submerged in darkness that they truly will be Heartless, but the nature of the dark magic will change them without the risk of creating Nobodies. They'll be super-charged Heartless, and all four of them under Ursula's complete control!"

"It's brilliant!" said Rakel, "so vile and wicked! I should have thought of it myself!"

"It's a shame you didn't," said Ursula as she walked over, "you would have had the paten rights to this plan. I probably would have sued, but that's how things work in this business, kido."

"Why are you doing this?" Rakel insisted, "why are you torpedoing us? and don't give us any of that undersea subterfuge. You're sabotaging our efforts to destroy The Keyblade Wielders and I want to know why. I want the damn truth!"

"As if you could handle the truth," said Ursula, "very well. I admit that I am sabotaging you Hakonians and destroying the Keyblade Wielders myself because I have to, or else I will be destroyed, for good."

"I don't follow," said Konrad.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," sighed Ursula, "very well, you wanted the truth, so here it is. I made a deal with Hades in order to live again. That insufferable god of the underworld said that if I cannot bring him the souls of Sora and his friends as payment for services rendered, then my soul, dark as it is, will cease to exist.

"Even more so, Hades made it so that I cannot use my magic to circumvent his to save myself. If I had resurrected myself like I did before, dispite Hade's claims to have helped me that time, I would have taken measures to ensure my survival. But in my last life I hadn't time to create the insurance policy that would guarantee my continued living existence should the worst happen. I was completely occupied in using Ariel that I forgot about my own needs.

"But then I died again. Hades found me in the underworld, and he offered me a new life, with human features no less. But I had to agree that I would bring Sora's soul in return. And if that wasn't humiliating enough. I also had to agree to the condition that if I died again, before I could deliver the required souls, that would be it, no more resurrections, period.

"So now you know why I was so eager to push you Hakonians aside. This is my last body, my last life. This is my revenge body; my 'Kill Sora and his friends' body, and I had to humiliate myself to get it."

"You probably deserved every moment of it," said Rakel, "you think you're better than us? That you have a stronger right to live than us Hakonians? Well let me tell you something, my portly friend, you don't!

"Konrad and I come from a race that once ruled entire galaxies! We killed all those who would not submit! We broke entire worlds to our will! We fought long and devastating wars against the worst our universe could throw at us, and we won them all!

"Even the Time Lords couldn't defeat us! They had to send in one of their rejects, a renegade who bounced around time and space picking up passengers. True, that one, that Doctor, finally caused the collapse of our empire, but the race endured!

"And now we have a chance to start over, to build a new empire that will rule all of existence with a will of iron and darkness! And nothing, not you, not The Keyblade Wielders, nothing, will stop us from taking what is ours!"

"Are you done, kido?" Ursula asked.

Rakel stood there panting for breath after her tirade, "um…yeah, that's it."

"Good," said Ursula, "because I have to get back to work. My pets will soon be ready for their real purpose; destroying Sora and his friends!" she cackled again as she went back to watching Togakuto and his crew wreck havoc on the waves.

"If I ever get the chance to kill that blubbery witch, I'll take it in a heartbeat!" said Rakel through gritted teeth.

"Save a piece for me," said Pete, "I never did like her."

"I dislike the purple one as well," said Konrad, "which is why we all need to work together to find that loophole in the contract, even you, little demon."

"What can I do?" Kichot asked meekly, "I am merely a servant."

"You have eyes, right?" Konrad asked, "with four pairs of eyes, yes, you to Pete, we'll find the loophole faster than with just one set of eyes. Now everyone start looking."

He used his magic to expand the contract so that everyone could get a better look at the fine print. It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for.

"I think I've found it," said Rakel, "it says here that if Ursula's hold on the Axe pirates are broken, then the contract will be negated and all powers granted by the Darkness Fruit will be made null and void. Of course, Togakuto and his crew will be killed in the process, but at least Ursula won't use them to destroy Sora and the others first."

"You forgot something," said Konrad, "Ursula has to willingly release Togakuto and his crew, and I just do not see that happening any time soon."

"Who says she has to do it willingly?" Kichot asked, "why not just break her concentration?"

"Break her concentration?" Konrad asked. He thought about it for a moment, "yes, yes. Ursula's magic for such a venture as this must surely be taxing her mental concentration. She has to be focusing her mind on maintaining the transformation from human to Heartless. That Darkness Fruit doesn't exist naturally, she had to create it with her own magic, and it's her magic that's keeping its power in existence."

"If we can disrupt Ursula's mental focus enough," said Rakel, "draw her attention completely away from her pets, then the magic will be severed!" she looked at her demon servant with admiration in her eyes, "Kichot! You are a genius!"

"I…I guess I am," said Kichot.

Just then a carrier pigeon landed on the deck next to Togakuto. He took the message and the bird flew off.

"Word from our contacts," said Togakuto as he read the message, "The Keyhole is not in the East Blue. Nor is it anywhere on The Red Line continent."

"Then there's only one place left to look," said Konrad, "we'll have to go to The Grand Line after all."

"I heard that there was this big treasure there," said Pete in an eager tone.

"Treasure enough to satisfy anyone," said Konrad, "after we've taken care of this mess, as well as destroyed The Keyblade Wielders, we'll find One Piece, after we've taken care of The Keyhole of course."

"Who cares about gold, gems and other trinkets?" Ursula asked, "there's far greater treasure in power."

"You don't have to remind me, witch," said Rakel, "I just want to get this mess over with so we can get on with our lives."

"Of course, darling," said Ursula, "but I'd wait until my new pets have finished their exorcise. Then we'll deal with Sora and his little friends once and for all."

"Of course," said Rakel in a mock cheerful tone. She then had another whispered conversation with Konrad, Pete and Kichot, "whatever we're going to do, we'd better do it soon."

"It'll take a serious piece of magic to disrupt Ursula's concentration," said Konrad, "I'll need time to get ready."

"Better make it soon," said Pete as he and the others watched Togakuto and his crew destroy another Marine ship, "'cause them Keyblade brats time is just about up."

* * *

"Soon," said Riku as he, Sora and Aiden again sensed that trouble was approaching, "they'll be back soon."

"Then let's finish this shopping trip up already," said Aiden.

"I saw Usopp help Sanji carry the supplies back to the ship," said Sora, "and Zoro's over there," he pointed at the far end of the market, where Zoro was still looking for a pair of replacement swords, "and I saw Nami going into the same shop Kairi went into."

"How long have they been in there?" Aiden asked.

"I'm more curious as how much longer Luffys' welcome will hold," said Riku.

Just then Luffy was thrown out of the restaurant by a very angry manager. Luffy landed face first on the cobblestone street. "And stay out, you bottomless pit of a monster!" shouted the manager as he slammed the doors to the restaurant shut.

"What's his problem?" Luffy asked as he got up and brushed dirt off of his hat.

"My guess that you wore out your welcome," said Riku.

"The sign said 'all you can eat,'" said Luffy, "and I wasn't done."

"It should say 'all you can eat, within reason,'" said Nami as she and Kairi walked up, both carrying their purchases, "but then, who said that Luffy ever sees reason outside his stomach?" Nami had nearly a dozen shopping bags in her hands, while Kairi had only one item that was clearly a dress still on a hanger, but covered in white plastic to keep dust and water off.

"Looks like you've used your 'allowance' well," said Zoro as he glared annoyingly at all the shopping bags Nami was carrying.

"I was only getting started," said Nami, "there's still a lot of shops to visit," she then looked at Kairi, "but my friend here said that trouble was coming, and I believe her."

"Trouble is coming," said Kairi, "those Axe pirates and that Konrad guy will be back. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get away from all of these innocent people."

"I agree," said Zoro, "I've got a rotten feeling that the next fight won't be as easy as the last one. I'd rather not get anyone else involved."

"Then what are we waiting for!" said Luffy, "let's go!"

"So," said Sora as they all headed back to the harbor, "what'd you get, Kairi?"

"And why'd you only get one thing?" Riku asked.

"I have simple needs," said Kairi as she smiled, "unlike some people," she suspiciously eyed Nami, "if I hadn't sensed trouble coming, Nami would have dragged me to every shop in town."

"Why were you in there so long if you were getting just one thing?" Aiden asked.

"They had only one dress that I wanted," said Kairi, "but it didn't fit right, but the shop owners are also tailors who alerted it while I waited," she looked at Sora and smiled, "I wanted to get something really special, something for a really special occasion.."

At that Sora blushed heavily.

"Where are you going to put it?' Aiden asked, "it's not like we have much room on the ship? And how are you going to keep it safe while we're traveling?"

"Check this out," said Kairi. She then focused her magic on her dress, hanger and plastic-wrap all, and shrunk it to the size of a silver dollar. She then put it in her pocket, "safe and sound."

"That's a handy bit of magic," said Riku, "why didn't I think of it?"

"Don't tell Donald," whispered Sora, "you'll make his feathers turn green."

"Tell me what?" Donald asked as he and Goofy walked up, both carrying shopping bags full of souvenirs.

"Looks like someone's been busy," said Kairi.

"Uh-huh," said Donald as he set his bags down and pointed at them one by one, "that's for Daisy, that's for Uncle Scrooge, and these three are for my nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie."

"This is for The King," said Goofy as he pointed to his purchases, "and that's for The Queen, and this one is for Maxie."

"Who's Maxie?" Riku asked.

"Max," said Sora, "he's Goofy's son, but Goofy never said much about him."

"You didn't ask much," said Goofy.

"No way is all that stuff going to fit on the ship," said Aiden, "not unless somebody wishes to leave a few things behind and make some room," he glared at Nami.

"No!" said Nami as she clutched at her new possessions, "I bought all of this with money I stole fair and square. I'm not leaving anything behind!"

"Oh, I'll show it to you anyway," said Kairi. She then demonstrated her new magic to Donald, who was very happy that Kairi had come up with something original. It didn't take the court wizard long to shrink his purchases, then shrink Goofy's.

"Much better," said Donald as he safely put his items in his pocket, while Goofy did the same with his.

"Hey!" said Nami, her arms still full of merchandise, "what about my stuff?"

"I don't know," said Kairi hesitantly, while she smiled mischievously, "you did say that you used stolen money, so I'm not really comfortable helping you, not if it'll implicate me in a criminal activity."

"'Bout time someone stood up to Nami," whispered Zoro to Sora, "she always gets her way."

"Oh come on!" said Nami, "you can't just leave me like this!"

"Well," said Kairi, "I guess I could help you out, this one time. But only because we're friends."

"Great!" said a smiling Nami. Kairi then shrunk Nami's stuff and she put it all in her pocket.

"Now that everyone's stuff has been put away," said Aiden, "can we go now?"

"We should leave before the tide goes against us," said Nami, "and before the shop owners realize that the money I used was stolen."

They soon reached The Going Merry and began getting her ready for sea again. Nami then paused, "hey, wait a second, how am I gonna get my stuff back to normal?"

"Oh that's easy," said Kairi, "just take it out of your pocket and used some enlarging magic. Just to the opposite as you would when shrinking."

"Oh," said Nami, "okay." She got back to raising the mainsail, but then paused again, "wait a second, I can't use magic!"

"Well I guess you're stuck then," said Kairi.

"No!" Nami exclaimed with anguish, "my investment! All that money wasted!"

"How much longer are you going to wait before you tell her that you made it so that Nami's stuff will grow back to normal when she takes it out of her pocket?" Sora whispered to Kairi.

"You noticed," said Kairi, "well, I was going to wait a bit, but I'll tell her now so she feels better." She walked over to a 'grieving' Nami and gave her the good news. Instantly, Nami looked much, much happier. She skipped below deck to her bunk and put her new stuff away.

"Your girlfriend is really something," Luffy said to Sora as they both finished raising the mainsail, then began raising the anchor, while Zoro and Riku united the ships lines from the dock and The Going Merry headed out to sea again.

"She sure is," said Sora as he looked at Kairi, who was taking a turn at the wheel.

"Maybe she'll join my crew," said Luffy.

"No way," said Sora, "Kairi and I are going home as soon as this mess on this world is over."

"Oh come on!" said Luffy in a playful, pleading manner, "you're both really good with ships, and so is Riku and the other guy, what's his name?"

"Aiden," said Sora, "and the answer is still no. My friends and I aren't joining your crew."

"Oh come on," Luffy said again.

"He's not going to leave Sora alone about this," Aiden said to Zoro, "right?"

"This is how Luffy convinced all of us to join him," said Zoro, "he wore us all down. But I've got a feeling that for the first time, Luffy will be disappointed."

"You've got that right," said Riku, "we've come too far just to stop in one world just because a friend wants us to stay."

"And I have something very important to do elsewhere," said Aiden, "some people I have to find. I don't know who they are, but I will know them when I see them." That was all Aiden would say in public about the vision of the new Princesses of Heart, about the quest he had been given.

The ship reached the open waves, "where to?" Nami asked.

"Anywhere where nobody else will get hurt," said Luffy, "if The Heartless are coming back, we'll fight them were it'll be just us."

"The the open sea it will be," said Nami as she steered the ship towards the inevitable conflict to come.

**To Be Continued…**

Usopp: Oh crap! This is it! Now we're gonna die!

Riku: The hell we are!

Kairi: We're going to do every thing we can to fight back

Aiden: Damn right!

Zoro: Here they come!

Sora: I'm ready!

Goofy: Me to!

Donald: Me three!

Nami: Who's that with the priates?

Sanji: Sheesh, she's fat. And purple.

Sora: Oh no, it can't be!

Donald: But we killed her!

Goofy: Twice!

Luffy: Next chapter; 'Storm in a Flagon.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	7. Chapter 7: Storm in a Flagon

Last time, while our heroes were busy shopping, Togakuto and his crew were exercising their new powers by slaughtering everyone they found on the high seas. We learned that Ursula 'torpedoed' Konrad and the others because she made a deal with Hades; her life in exchange for Sora's soul. Thanks to Kichot, Rakel's demonic familiar, Konrad devised a plan that would allow him, Rakel, Pete, and Kichot, to come out on top and leave Ursula to go belly up. Now the two ships are sailing towards each other again. Who will survive? 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Storm in a Flagon**

"I've got a feeling that trouble is right around the corner," said Sanji, "and this time it's serious."

The Going Merry was several hours out from Fujiwanton island. Sora and Luffy wanted to get the ship as far away from innocent bystanders as possible, for everyone onboard believed that the next battle would be far more dangerous than before.

"It's been serious all along," said Riku, "more so now that we're here."

"Luffy," said Sora, "I'm really sorry my friends and I got you and your friends involved in this. If we hadn't shown up, chances are you wouldn't have gotten into this mess with The Heartless."

"No, it's cool," said Luffy, "The Heartless showed up right when we showed up. We were just in the right place at the right time."

"How can you call getting involved with creatures of living darkness being in the right place at the right time?" Usopp demanded.

"Well, for one thing," said Luffy, "we wouldn't have met Sora and his friends," he grinned, "and I'm glad we did."

"I'm also glad we met," said Sora, "and I'm glad we're friends."

"Glad enough to join my crew?" Luffy asked as he grinned eagerly.

"Not in this lifetime," said Sora.

"How 'bout the next?" Luffy asked, "or the next one?"

"Ask me then," said Sora.

"Your captain's persistent," said Kairi to Nami, "I'll give him that."

"He may be a real dingbat sometimes," said Nami, "more times than I'd like to count. But there's something about Luffy that makes you want to trust him, that he'll always pull through. I admit I doubted that we'd win against the Fishmen, but if there's one thing Luffy's good at, it's pulling off miracles."

"Sora's like that to," said Kairi, "when you're around him, you just feel that everything's going to be alright."

Just then Aiden, who was taking a turn up in the crows nest, sighted something through his spyglass, "sail on the horizon!"

"Is it them!" Riku asked as everyone rushed to the railing to get a look, "is it Togakuto and Konrad! I just know it!"

"They're too far away!" said Aiden, "I…wait! Yes! It's them! I can see their flag! They're coming back!"

"I'm amazed they got their ship fixed so quickly," said Zoro.

"They probably had Heartless working nonstop," said Riku, "they never tire or complain."

"Perfect slave labor," said Aiden as he slid down the mainmast and joined our heroes at the railing, "it's still wrong, but it works for those who live their lives in darkness."

"And these guys are as dark as can be in these parts," said Kairi.

"Wait, something's not right," said Nami as she looked at the approaching ship through her spyglass, "they're coming way to fast for a ship that big to be moving."

Sora looked and sure enough, _The Death Stalker _was moving much faster than the last time.

"What's even more wrong," said Nami, "the wind is blowing the opposite way. It shouldn't be pushing them towards us."

"Maybe the current is with them," said Donald.

"I don't think so," said Zoro as he looked, "wait, is it me or is that ship different?"

"Different how?" Sora asked.

"It just looks different," said Zoro, "more than repairs, like the whole ship has changed."

Sora and the others did look, and sure enough, the enemy ship was different than before. Now it looked more than just wood and sails. Now it looked almost as if it were alive, or, rather like…

"A Heartless!" said Riku, "The Death Stalker has become a Heartless!"

* * *

True enough, The Death Stalker had become a Heartless, as did Togakuto and his crew. The ship's flag sill bore the red skill and axe crossbones, but the mainsail now bore the emblem of The Heartless. Togakuto and his crew also had Heartless emblems on their chests, while the four pirates now had permanent auras of dark energy about them.

"There they are!" said Jubei as he sighted _The Going Merry _through a spyglass.

Togakuto glared hatefully at The Going Merry, silently cursing Luffy and his crew for their earlier humiliation.

"This time we will destroy them," he said out loud, "this time, Monkey D. Luffy and his friends will suffer my wrath!"

"Just so long as I get Sora's soul," said Ursula, "you can do whatever you want with the others, just so long as I get what I want."

"Yes, mistress," said Togakuto, Jubei, Yukaton and Sojita in slightly distant tones, as if their will was no longer their own, and in a way they really were slaves to Ursula.

"We'll be on them soon, Captain!" said Yukaton in a normal, humanly vicious tone.

"Excellent," said Togakuto. "Soon all our debts will be pain with these children who call themselves pirates!"

"I'll chop Zoro's head off!" said Sojita.

"That girl will begging to die after what I plan to do," said Yukaton.

"And that cook," said Jubei, "I'll break his precious legs one bone at a time, before I cut them off and make him eat them!"

"I'll rip out that rubber boy's heart and feed it to the sharks!" said Togakuto.

"Are we forgetting someone?" Sojita asked, "I feel like we are."

"I don't think so," said Yukaton, "wait…oh, there was that needle-nose kid with the slingshot!"

"He's the one who shot holes in our ship and blew out her insides!" said Jubei, "we'll see how much he likes it when we stuff him into a cannon and blast him over the horizon!"

"You can do whatever you want," said Ursula, "just remember to bring me Sora's soul."

"Yes, mistress," said the four pirates turned Heartless.

"Now's the time," said Rakel to Konrad as they, Pete and Kichot stood and watched in a corner, "do it now. Break Ursula's concentration, before she sets her pets onto The Keyblade Wielders."

"Not yet," said Konrad, "if we try too soon, Ursula will surely sense what we're doing and have her pets attack us."

"But if we wait too long," said Pete, "them Keyblade Brats will be done for, and so will we be when Maleficent finds out."

"I'm still going to wait" said Konrad.

"The time isn't right yet, mistress Rakel," said Kichot, "Master Konrad simply wishes to wait until the fat one is completely occupied. Once the battle commences, and the fat one is focused on her goals, then will master Konrad strike."

"I figured as much," said Rakel in an anxious and annoyed tone.

"Well, at least we won't be waitin' for long," said Pete, "we're almost there."

* * *

"Damn! That ship is fast!" said Luffy as _The Death Stalker _rushed towards them.

"We're dead!" exclaimed Usopp as he ran around the deck like a frantic chicken, "we're dead! We're dead!"

"Can't we go faster?" Sora asked as he helped Donald and Kairi shrink everything they could on the ship; the food stores, Nami's treasure stash in the hold, spare parts and other essentials that couldn't be thrown overboard, or wouldn't be thrown overboard without getting someone upset.

"We're already at full sail," said an annoyed Zoro as he tried to ignore Usopp's panic attack.

"No way are we tossing my treasure!" said Nami.

"And we're not getting rid of my supplies," said Sanji.

"Relax," said Sora, "we've already shrunk everything we could, well, almost," he went forward and shrunk the ships anchor. _The Going Merry _was now several tones lighter, but sill _The Death Stalker _gained on them.

"What else can we shrink?" Luffy.

"Wish we could shrink him," said an irritated Aiden as he pointed to the still frantic Usopp.

"I've got the next best thing," said Riku. He stood in front of Usopp with his fist extended outward. Usopp, in his panicked state, ran right into Riku and smacked his face on Riku's fist, knocking him out cold.

"Finally," said a relieved Zoro, "now we can think."

"There's more of those guys," said Aiden as he looked though his spyglass, "more than the pirates and that Konrad guy."

"You're right," said Riku as he looked. He then focused on the others on the enemy ship, "wait a second, isn't that…"

"It is!" said Sora, "that's Pete! And that's Rakel!"

"Boy, does she look pissed," said Kairi.

"Friends of yours?" Zoro asked.

"You wish," said Aiden as he looked again through his spyglass, "who's that with them? That fat and purple one behind Togakuto?"

"Fat and purple!" a frightened Donald exclaimed.

"It can't be!" said a frightened Sora as he looked, "it just can't be!"

"I know that pudgy face anywhere," said Riku as he looked through his spyglass.

"But we killed her!" exclaimed Donald.

"Twice," said Goofy.

"Apparently she's come back for more," said Riku.

"Who is that?" Aiden asked.

"Is that the sea witch, Ursula?" Kairi asked as she looked though a spyglass, "I thought she had tentacles."

"She did," said Sora, "but now she's more like a human, but she's sill fat."

"And still evil," said Riku, "looks like getting a third life hasn't done anything for Ursula to cure her of her megalomania."

"Just how dangerous is this sea witch?" Sanji asked.

"Very dangerous," said Sora.

"Then we should avoid this fight," said Zoro.

"Can't you guys use magic to make the ship go faster?" Nami asked.

"I think we can," said Donald, "Sora!"

"On it!" said Sora. He aimed his Keyblade at the sails, while Donald aimed his staff as well. They both cast Aero spells, creating a massive gust of wind that greatly accelerated the ship.

"Awesome!" said Luffy as he jumped up to his perch atop the figurehead, "we're really moving now!"

"I think we're finally starting to lose them!" said Nami as she looked behind, "yes! They'll falling back!"

Just then Usopp woke up with a black eye, "what happened?"

"You ran into the mainmast," said Riku, "you really ought to look where you're going, especially when you get scared like that."

"What? Me! Scared?" said Usopp, "I think not! I've braved the seas and faced a hundred-million dangers, and lived to tell them all. Why, this one time…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Riku.

* * *

"They're pulling ahead, Captain!" said Jubei.

"They fools actually think they can outrun us," said Togakuto, "let's give them an education. Load and fire the cannons!"

* * *

Just when Sora, Luffy and the others thought they had a moment to catch their breath, they head the enemy cannons go off. Several cannonballs enhanced by Ursula's dark magic splashed nearby, missing the ship by yards.

"How'd they get their guns to shoot so far?" Usopp asked as he and Riku began loading the rear cannons of _The Going Merry_.

"I'll bet it has to do with their ship being a Heartless now," said Riku.

_The Going Merry's _guns were still out of range, but the enemy's were improving their accuracy. The second barrage from _The Death Stalker _missed our heroes by barely two yards this time.

"Can't we use magic to make our guns shoot longer?" Sora asked.

"I don't see why not," said Donald.

"But bullets don't work against Heartless," said Aiden, "I should know, so I doubt cannonballs will work either."

"But Usopp's slingshot worked," said Kairi, "he puts his heart into his marksmanship."

"So if we were to improve the cannons," said Sora, "and if Usopp were to fire them…"

"It might just work!" said Donald. He ran to the rear cannons and used a spell that increased distance and accuracy.

"What's he doing?" Luffy asked.

"Something cool," said Sora.

"Oh, okay," said Luffy.

"Try now!" shouted Donald when he finished his spell work.

"Uh…" said a confused Usopp.

"Trust me when I say to trust Donald," said Riku, "now put your heart into it and return fire!"

"You heard him!" said Luffy, "do it, Usopp! Fire!"

Gritting his teeth in concentration, Usopp grasped the lanyards for the cannons and pulled, firing the guns. The cannonballs streaked back to _The Death Stalker _and hit the enemy ship square on the bow.

"Direct hit!" Usopp exclaimed joyfully.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"We may get out of this yet!" said Riku.

* * *

"How dare they!" exclaimed Togakuto as he and Jubei examined the damage to the ship from the enemy cannon fire, "how dare they fire on my ship!"

"They actually hit us from that distance," said an impressed Konrad.

"This has Wizard magic all over it," said Rakel, "most likely that feathered fool Donald."

"They won't get away with this, Captain!" said Sojita, "just you wait! They'll pay!"

Konrad, Rakel, Pete and Kichot watched in disturbed amazement as all the cannons of _The Death Stalker _moved to the bow of the ship, as if the Heartless ship had rearranged herself to serve her masters needs.

"FIRE!" shouted Togakuto, and every gun of _The Death Stalker _opened up at _The Going Merry_.

* * *

"Oh crap!" shouted Sanji as he and everyone saw the massive barrage coming towards them.

"Take cover!" shouted both Sora and Luffy. Everyone ducked as the dozens of cannonballs reached them. Most of the enemy barrage missed the ship, but three tore into the sails, while one smashed into the lower decks, shaking the ship harshly.

"They wounded us," said Zoro as everyone got back up and began reloading their cannons, "but we're still alright."

Nami rushed to the rear deck to check on her tangerine trees and sighed in relief that the trees from her home village were still intact.

"We can sew up the sails," said Nami as she looked up, then looked down, "but what about below?"

"I'll check," said Luffy. He stretched his neck out so that his head went below decks.

"That is the most disturbing thing I've seen yet," said a shocked Riku.

"I don't care how cool Luffy's power is," said Aiden, "that's just wrong in my book."

Luffy's head and neck then returned to normal, "we're not leaking, but somebody's bunk got smashed."

"Whose bunk was it?" Sanji asked.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Usopp, "it was mine! I know it!"

"Nope," said Luffy, "it wasn't any of ours, but…"

"But what?' Nami asked. Her face then became very angry, "oh it had better not be mine! My bunk had better still be there!" she ran below decks.

"It's hers, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep," said Luffy.

"Hey! Damn it!" shouted a very irate Nami, "my bunk did get smashed!" she ran back to the deck, her face twisted with rage, "Usopp! Return fire! NOW!"

"Do it!" said Sanji, "give and take!"

"Right!" said Usopp. The guns were already reloaded, so all he had to do was aim and pull the lanyards, "Fire!"

* * *

"Incoming!" shouted Yukaton.

All of the cannonballs of _The Going Merry _hit their targets, but so far did no serious damage. But this time the flag of the ship got knocked off of the mainmast and into the ocean where it quickly sunk out of sight.

"Oh now that's just wrong!" snapped Yukaton.

"Nobody disrespects my flag and gets away with it!" raged Togakuto, "Time to reel in the catch!"

* * *

"We got their flag!" said a grinning Luffy.

"But they're still chasing us!" Nami.

"Wait…" said Zoro as he looked with his spyglass, "now what are they doing?"

Sora looked to see several devices like harpoon guns being fixed to the front of _The Death Stalker_, and those harpoons in those guns looked really sharp, and big.

"We've got trouble!" shouted Kairi as she also saw the harpoons.

"More than normal?" Nami asked.

"Do harpoons twice as long as a man count as normal?" Riku asked.

Before anyone could answer, the enemy harpoon guns fired, each harpoon trailing a heavy length of chain.

Most of the harpoons missed, but at least half a dozen embedded themselves in the rear of the ship.

"Don't you go sticking my ship like that!" shouted Usopp.

Just then the chains went taught as the harpoon guns aboard _The Death Stalker _began retracting them, pulling _The Going Merry _back towards the enemy ship.

"They're gonna drag us right to them!" shouted Aiden.

"Oh crap!" said Usopp, "now we're dead!"

Kairi then abruptly slapped Usopp, "get a hold of yourself!"

"We're not going to die!" said Sora.

"We're not?" a stunned Usopp asked.

"We will if we don't do anything about these chains!" said Riku. He ran to the rear railing and threw a Strike Raid at one of the harpoons, cutting it in half and dropping the chain into the water. But there were still five more dragging the ship towards the enemy.

Sora and Kairi succeeded in cutting off another harpoon and were about to cut a third, when Luffy jumped down to the harpoons, grabbed one and pulled against the ship.

"Get out of my ship!" shouted Luffy as he pulled and yanked the harpoon out. But then he fell towards the water, the weight of the harpoon and chain pulling him down, plus the fact that Luffy forgot about a simple thing called gravity.

"Luffy!" shouted everyone.

"Crap!" shouted Luffy as he fell and sank below the waves with a large splash.

"He can't swim!" shouted Nami.

"But I can!" shouted Sora. He jumped over the railing and dove in.

"Sora!" shouted Donald as he and Goofy dove in as well.

They quickly caught up with Sora as all three of them swam to reach Luffy, who was still sinking with the harpoon. For some reason he was holding onto it, and the weight of the harpoon, combined with the Devil Fruit curse, was dragging Luffy towards the ocean bottom.

* * *

Ursula cackled madly at the sight of Sora, Donald and Goofy diving in after Luffy, "oh, this is too easy! Almost impossibly easy!" she cackled again.

"What are you talking about, witch?" Konrad asked.

"Sora thinks he can save his friend," said Ursula as she smiled wickedly, "but I have other plans," she then cast a spell, "even if they manage to get their stretchy friend up to the surface, they'll still die anyway, and Sora's soul will be sent straight to the Underworld, straight Hades himself, and I will be my own gorgeous self again."

* * *

It wasn't long before Sora's fresh air ran out. But before he panicked, he and Donald nodded at each other, and the two magic users cast a transforming spell. Sora then found himself in his merman form, complete with the blue tail, while Donald had the lower half of an octopus, and Goofy became a sea turtle.

"That's better," said Sora as he and the others could now breathe underwater, "now let's go save Luffy!"

"Right!" said both Donald and Goofy. The three of them dove down rapidly, no longer concerned with rapid pressure changes. They caught up with Luffy, who had finally let go of the harpoon and was using both hands to cover his mouth and nose so as not to let go of his air. But the curse was still dragging him down like a rock.

Luffy then saw Sora, Donald and Goofy in their underwater forms. Luffy, in a startled state, opened his mouth in an attempt to say "Sora?" but wound up releasing all his air. He panicked and flailed his limbs about as water began filling his lungs.

"He'll drown!" shouted Goofy.

But Sora wouldn't have any of that, "Wind!" shouted Sora as he cast Aero at Luffy, surrounding his head in a bubble of summoned air.

Luffy thrashed about for a few more seconds before he realized he was breathing again, "oh, I'm alright." He then saw Sora, Donald and Goofy again, "whoa! What happened to you guys! You look so cool!"

"I'll explain later," said Sora as he grabbed Luffy's hand. The curse had made Luffy seem to weight a lot more than he normally was, but Sora was able to stop him from sinking any further, "let's just get you back up to the ship."

"Sounds good to me," said Luffy. Sora then pulled Luffy towards the surface, but as they were less than ten meters from oxygen, they found themselves surrounded by water-based Heartless; Sea Neons, Sheltering Zones, Screwdrivers and Aquatanks. The dozens of water-based Heartless began closing in

"I really don't like these things!" said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons as well. "Luffy! Can you fight at all?"

"Hang on a second," said Luffy. He tried to use a Gum-Gum Pistol on the closest Sea Neon, but his arm went limp before his fist made contact. "Nope," he said as his arm retracted to normal, "sorry, can't do a thing underwater."

"That's okay," said Sora. He then handed Luffy to Donald and Goofy, "hold on to him, guys!" He then rushed and destroyed the first three Sea Neons, then threw a Strike Raid at a Screwdriver.

Donald held onto Luffy with one hand while casting Thunder at an approaching Sheltering Zone, destroying it before it could spawn any Sea Neons. Goofy then smashed his shield into a charging Screwdriver, then blocked the attack of another.

Sora swam and got behind an Aquatank and cast Gravia, crushing the lantern fish-like Heartless and the three Screwdrivers attached to its belly.

Sora then realized that some of the Heartless were leaving. He destroyed a Sea Neon and looked to see several more Sea Neons and several Screwdrivers swimming towards what appeared to be someone from _The Going Merry _who had also fallen overboard.

Sora then cast Thunder twice, stunning several nearby Heartless. He swam forward and saw to his shock that it was Kairi who had fallen overboard. By now all of the remaining Heartless were focused on Kairi. She was holding her breath and swinging her Keyblade about, but the water slowed her down. A Sea Neon struck Kairi in the back, forcing her to release her air.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora as he sent out more Thunder spells to stun the attacking Heartless. He then instinctively used his magic to transform her. The next thing Sora and Kairi knew, Kairi was a mermaid, complete with a blue seashell top and a tail the same color as her hair.

"What the…" said a surprised Kairi. She then looked down and saw her tail, "oh my god!" She then smiled, "I…I have a tail!" She then swam around, clearly getting used to the idea of having a tail, and gills, faster than Sora did when he first transformed.

"You're a real natural at this," said Sora.

Kairi then swam up to Sora, "you did this?"

"I…uh…yeah, I did," said a slightly embarrassed Sora.

Kairi then flung her arms around Sora, "you are the best!" and kissed him right on the lips passionately.

"Whoa," said Luffy as he was dragged by Donald and Goofy towards Sora and Kairi, "that was cool."

"Which part?" Kairi asked after breaking contact from Sora, "my becoming a mermaid? Or me kissing Sora."

"Both," said Luffy.

"Can we finish up down here already?" Donald asked as he and Goofy strained to hold Luffy up, "he's getting heavy!"

"That must be the curse," said Sora. He looked at Kairi, "you up to some underwater fighting?"

"I'm all over this," said Kairi as she smiled. Sora nodded and the two of them began destroying the rest of the attacking Heartless. Most of the Sea Neons and Screwdrivers were still stunned, so it went fairly quickly. They even were able to talk to each other.

"How'd you get down here in the first place?" Sora asked Kairi.

"After you dove in after Luffy," said Kairi, "the rest of us kept trying to break off the harpoons, but the enemy kept shooting more. They finally pulled _The Going Merry _alongside of _The Death Stalker_. Those pirates, Togakuto and his crew, they're really strong, a lot stronger than before."

"I'll bet Ursula's responsible for that," said Sora.

"That's what Riku said," remarked Kairi, "but then that guy with all those small axes threw me overboard, and here I am."

By then they had finished destroying all the attacking Heartless. "Let's get Luffy back up."

Kairi was hesitant to ask. Sora knew that Kairi, having just experienced being a mermaid for the first time, wasn't ready to end it just yet. But then Kairi nodded in acknowledgement. The two of them grabbed Luffy from Donald and Goofy and pulled him to the surface.

The Aero spell wore off the moment Luffy's head broke the surface. "That was so cool!" said Luffy as Sora and Kairi pulled him back towards the ship.

"Let's hope we don't have to save you again any time soon," said Sora. They reached _The Going Merry_, which had been tie up to _The Death Stalker_. Miraculously, The Going Merry was unharmed. But from what Sora could tell, none of his friends were aboard.

They reached the side of the ship, and with a little help from Donald and Goofy, threw Luffy onto the deck of _The Going Merry_, which was indeed deserted.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, reverted back to their biped forms and climbed aboard the ship. Luffy was grinning and laughing heartily as he stretched to wring the water out of his body, "I feel great! My strengths is back!"

"Glad you're happy," said Donald as he shook the water from his feathers.

"But what happened to our friends?" Goofy asked.

* * *

…a few minutes ago…

"I'm going in after them!" shouted Kairi.

"Me to!" shouted Nami as the two of them prepared to dive in after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luffy

"Sora, Donald and Goofy can save Luffy," said Riku.

"We've got bigger problems!" said Zoro as he pointed at _The Death Stalker_, which was rapidly pulling _The Going Merry _in.

"We've got to get rid of those harpoons and chains!" shouted Usopp. He pulled out his slingshot and fitted a red bullet, aimed and shot at one of the chains, "Exploding Star!"

The bullet had a gunpowder charge that detonated on contact, blasting the chain apart.

Riku and Aiden then destroyed the last two harpoons, but then the enemy ship fired more harpoons, now sticking ten into the ship and pulled them in faster.

"There's no helping it then," said Zoro as he drew his sword, "prepare to repel boarders!"

* * *

"We have them now!" shouted Togakuto, "prepare to board! Slay them all!"

"I have a better idea," said Ursula, "capture them. I want them all brought here, alive."

"Yes, mistress," said Togakuto and his crew. Several Pirate-type and Air Pirates were then summoned.

"What gives?" Pete asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Konrad. He then looked at Ursula, "why the change of plans?"

"Well you and Rakel wanted to destroy The Keyblade Wielders," said Ursula, "and I wanted to destroy Sora. By now his soul is on its way to the underworld, so Hades is satisfied. Now that I am satisfied, you Hakonians can satisfy Maleficent by destroying the other Keyblade Wielders, Riku and that other one."

"I suppose she would be satisfied with just Kairi, Riku and Aiden," said Rakel, "especially with the traitor Riku. And if you explain, yes, you will explain, Ursula, that you absolutely had to destroy Sora yourself, then everyone will go home happy. Very well, let's catch them alive."

"What are you doing?" Konrad demanded quietly.

"Relax," said Rakel, "Sora and Kairi aren't dead. I have my sources underwater; not only did Sora save that rubber freak, he is also destroying the Heartless that Ursula sent against them." she looked at Ursula, "she really shouldn't underestimate her enemies."

Just then the two ships were close enough for several Pirate-type heartless to throw grappling hooks, securing _The Going Merry _to _The Death Stalker_. Togakuto, his crew and a large host of Heartless, jumped aboard the other ship.

"Once we have the other Keyblade brats secured," said Rakel, "then we will make our move and sever Togakuto and the others from Ursula's control. But, instead of having them self destruct, I believe I can take control of them myself. Then, not only will we have removed our enemies from the equation, we would also have gained several powerful Heartless, and humiliated Ursula in front of Maleficent, and Hades"

"I still don't get it," said Pete.

"I'm not surprised," said Rakel, "allow me to explain. Sora will survive Ursula's underwater trap. He'll bring Luffy back up and they will try and rescue their friends. Once we have Togakuto under our control, we'll use him and his crew to destroy Sora, then the rest of the Keyblade Wielders. I will have fulfilled my obligation to Maleficent, while Ursula will be exposed as the incompetent lummox she is."

"Why my dear Rakel," said Konrad, "I do believe you are a genius. And that genius is rather appealing to me at this time."

"Don't push it," said Rakel sternly.

"I would never dream of such," said Konrad, "but I wish to say that you can tickle my fancy any time you wish."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Rakel. She then whispered to Kichot, "remind me later to slap him into next week."

"I'll pencil it into your schedule, mistress," said Kichot.

Just then Sojita knocked Kairi overboard. "oh this is too much!" said an overjoyed Ursula, "not only will Hades get Sora, he'll also get a former Princess of Heart. Now that flamboyant flame head will be in _my _debt for a change!" she cackled madly again.

"Kairi will survive," said Rakel as she used her dark magic to see the underwater fight, "Sora will save her…no…wait…now this is interesting. Apparently Kairi has been transformed into a mermaid as well."

"That is interesting," said Konrad, "and I can guess that she will fight with Sora and Luffy to save their friends."

"Exactly," said Rakel, "we'll destroy them all in the end."

By now Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Riku and Aiden had been overwhelmed and tied up by Togakuto and his crew.

"Bring them aboard and throw them in the dungeon," said Ursula.

"Pirate ships don't have dungeons," said Konrad, "they have brigs."

"Then take them there," Ursula ordered Togakuto.

"Yes, mistress," said Togakuto and his crew. They threw Zoro, Riku and the others onto the deck of The Death Stalker, then kicked them down the hold towards the brig below.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Ursula as she to went below decks.

"When?" Konrad asked Rakel as they, Pete and Kichot also went below.

"Soon," said Rakel, "just as soon as Sora and Kairi make their move."

* * *

"They must have taken our friends prisoner," said Sora as he, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Luffy searched _The Going Merry _from top to bottom, only to find no trace of Riku, Aiden, Zoro, Nami, Usopp or Sanji.

"Then there's only one place to look," said Luffy as he pointed at _The Death St_alker.

Donald gulped nervously, while Goofy asked, "do we have to go in there?" in an unsteady tone.

"That's we're our friends are," said Kairi.

"Then let's go!" said Luffy. He grabbed Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy in one stretched arm and used the other arm to grab onto the enemy mainmast, "Gum-Gum Rocket!" he zoomed onto the deck of the other ship and let go of our heroes.

"Don't ever do that again!" said Kairi, still shocked at the sudden transportation.

"At least he's back to full power," said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade again, while Kairi did the same with hers.

Luffy then kicked in the hatch leading below decks, "Hey! Axe Pirates! We're here!"

**The end of chapter 7**

Usopp: Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! We're really gonna die this time!

Aiden: I'm getting really tired of you saying that! We're not going to die!

Nami: How can you say that? We're chained to the wall!

Sanji: I think that sea witch wants to eat us. I hope she chokes on me.

Riku: We're not dead yet.

Usopp: But those Hakonians are gonna mess our minds up! We're done for!

Aiden: Will you shut up already!

Sora: Just hold on, guys, we're coming!

Luffy: Next chapter; 'Below decks of the Death Stalker.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	8. Ch 8: Below Decks of the Death Stalker

Last time found our heroes fighting Togakuto and his crew, the enemy now becoming like Heartless. The enemy pirates are now much stronger than they were the last time. Our heroes fought back as best they could, but the enemy wound up reeling The Going Merry in like a fish. Luffy wound up in the water, so Sora, Donald and Goofy dove in after him and transformed into their underwater modes. They stopped Luffy from drowning, but had to fight through several water-based Heartless in order to get to the surface.

Up above, Ursula ordered Togakuto and his crew to capture Riku, Zoro and the others, while Rakel and Konrad changed their plan to stop Ursula. Now they wish to take control of Togakuto and his crew for themselves.

Kairi got knocked into the water. Sora transformed her into a mermaid and together they defeated all the underwater Heartless and saved Luffy. Now they have to fight their way through the enemy ship to save their friends.

**Chapter 8: Below Decks of the Death Stalker**

"Okay, I'll admit it," said Sanji, "we're officially screwed."

"We're not dead yet," said Riku as he struggled against the chains restraining him to the wall of the brig of _The Death Stalker_. He and the others had been dragged below by Heartless and secured there.

Through the bars of the brig, Riku, Aiden, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji could see a small rift to The Realm of Darkness. It was only a few meters wide and was situated on the inside of the ship's hull. A handful of Heartless came in at a time, most of them teleporting out to spread their darkness on the world. As they teleported out, emblem Heartless, mostly Pirate-types, teleported in and went above deck to serve the ships' needs

"I'm open to suggestions," said Zoro as he also struggled against his chains, trying to reach his sword that was on a table just beyond reach of his teeth. Nami's staff and Usopp's slingshot and ammunition were also on the table.

"What are they gonna do to us?" Usopp asked as his knees clacked against each other.

"It won't be good," said Aiden, "I'm sure of that."

"But what about Luffy?" Nami asked, "and Sora, and Kairi, and Donald and Goofy?"

"What about them indeed," said Ursula as she, Konrad, Rakel, Pete and Kichot, entered the brig, followed by Togakuto and his crew, "by now Sora is dead, and his soul is on its way to the underworld. The others are just damaged goods."

"You lying bitch!" spat Aiden as he thrashed about against his chains, "you lying, ugly, fat, purple sea cow! If I ever get the chance, I'll rip your frigging face off!"

"Now we can't have that, can we," said Ursula in a taunting manner.

"Enough already, Ursula," said Rakel as she glared daggers at Riku and Aiden, "you've claimed your prize, now it's my turn."

"But of course, darling," said Ursula as she stood to the side. Togakuto and his crew immediately stood next to her, waiting for orders.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Rakel as she pulled out a switchblade knife and walked over to Aiden, "let's get started," she then slashed him across the nose.

Aiden cried out in pain and surprise, "what the hell is your problem, bitch?"

"That was just the beginning," said Rakel, "before I destroy you completely, per Maleficent's orders, I want you," she glared at Riku, "and you, to suffer as much as possible," she then slashed Riku across the face, but he didn't say anything, "you have to pay for what happened to Reddik."

"We didn't hurt your boyfriend," said Riku.

"I know it wasn't you who fried the shot that crippled Reddik," said Rakel, "but you're just to blame. And as soon as I've delivered proof of your deaths to Maleficent, I'm going back to The State and kill that boy who did hurt Reddik. Travis, yes, that was his name. And I'll also kill that girl he was with, Kaylee, what it?"

"You leave them alone!" shouted Aiden, "you even think of hurting my friends, I'll skin you alive!"

"Speaking of which," said Rakel, "that is on my list. But there's still so much more to do," she then cut Aiden again, this time on the arm.

"Stop it!" shouted Nami.

"What kind of sicko bitch are you!" Sanji demanded.

"They're Hakonians," said Riku, "they're evil through and through."

"Like her?" Zoro asked, indicating Ursula.

"You better believe it," said Riku, "just what is your stake in this, Ursula? And how did you get two legs anyway?"

"You can thank Hades for that," said Ursula, "old flame head and I made a deal. I would get this new body, and I would keep it, in exchange for Sora's soul."

"Too bad you're not getting it," said Riku.

"We would know if Sora was dead," said Aiden, "and Kairi. They're both alive, as well as Donald and Goofy."

"And there's no way they'll let Luffy die," said Nami.

"They'll call come back and kick your assess!" shouted Usopp, "if I don't kick your assess first!"

"Just what are you gonna do, needle nose?" Pete taunted, "peck me to death?"

"We'll worry about that later," said Konrad. He walked forward, "aren't you the least bit curious as to what I've been doing here?"

"I can guess," said Riku. He looked at the rift in the ships' hull, "I'll bet that appeared a while ago, Togakuto somehow gained control over The Heartless, and then you showed up to help him spread darkness in the world."

"And to find The Keyhole," said Konrad, "which apparently is somewhere in The Grand Line."

"And while we're looking for the Keyhole," said Togakuto, "we'll also be searching for One Piece. We'll claim two prizes for the price of one."

"No!" snapped an irate Nami, "We're going to find the treasure! It's Luffy's dream to find One Piece and to become King of the Pirates. I admit I didn't believe in his dream at first, who would?"

"But then we all got to know Luffy and his dream," said Usopp, "and it's a dream worth fighting for."

"And while his dream is coming true," said Zoro, "our dreams will come true."

"We'll all achieve our dreams," said Sanji, "and neither you, the Heartless, the darkness, nothing will stop us!"

"How can you dream when you are dead?" Yukaton asked as he fingered the edge on his axe, "how can you claim the treasure if your life has ended?"

"The treasure and all the lives on this world belong to The Axe Pirates!" said Sojita, "only the strong can survive The Grand Line, only the strong can claim One Piece."

"If being strong means murdering innocent men, women and children," said Aiden, "then you are one sick puppy."

"Speaking of which," said Jubei, "Captain, just how many people have we killed since you ate that Darkness Fruit?"

"Thousands," said Togakuto, "and thousands more will die. All life on this world will be ours to end."

"You bastard!" exclaimed Usopp, "why are you doing this? Why are you killing so many people? Why?"

"You stupid little boy," said Sojita, "we kill people because it's fun." At that Jubei, Yukaton and Togakuto nodded with malicious eagerness.

"You _are _sick puppies," said a shocked Aiden.

"No wonder Togakuto is the most hated man in the North Blue," said Zoro, "you behavior is disgusting!"

"This coming from a bounty hunter who has brought in more dead bounties than alive?" Togakuto asked, "oh yes, I know what you've done."

"Just because I've killed more than I had to," said Zoro, "doesn't mean that I like it. Nor does it make it right."

"You can't just go around killing people!" said Nami, "everyone has the right to live their lives as best they can. Sure, some people waste their lives, and some relish in it, but everyone deserves at least one chance to make the most of things."

"Even fishmen?" Togakuto asked, "don't try to deny it. I know what Arlong did to you and your people. Doesn't it fill you with rage what they did? What they made you do?"

"I've put that behind me," said Nami, "fretting over the past never did anyone any good."

"Don't try to reason with these guys," said Riku, "I can tell that they're lost to the darkness," he glared at Ursula, "you used your magic to turn them into Heartless, right? Togakur and his crew may still be aware of themselves, and still look human, but they're still Heartless."

"They all agreed to the contract," said Ursula as she held up the gold plate original, "and they're having the time of their lives, right, boys?"

"We gave our hearts to the darkness long ago," said Togakuto, "becoming Heartless has made us more powerful than we can possibly imagine."

"If all you care about is killing people," said Sanji, "why do you want the treasure?"

"Because it's there," said Jubei.

"That's no reason," said Usopp.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you or anyone!" snapped Yukaton, "you're going to die very soon, so what we do is our concern."

"You disgust me," said Riku, "but I'm also sorry for you. You're so lost in the darkness that nothing can save you. I'm sorry that you'll never experience friendship, joy or love, or anything and everything that makes life worth living. I'm sorry that you're like this, and I'm sorry that my friends and I are going to have to destroy you before you hurt anyone else."

"Are you brain dead or something?" Sojita asked, "you're about to die! What can you possibly do to stop us!"

"Exactly," said Rakel, "they cannot stop us. Now," she glared at Riku, "let us begin the end for you Keyblade brats." Her eyes then glowed sickly orange, the irises oscillating up and down, while a droning hum filled the air.

Riku then tensed up, his eyes wide open in agony.

"What's happening?" Nami asked, "what's she doing to her!"

"This is the essence of Rakel's power," said Konrad, "she has The Evil Eye; she's forcing Riku to experience pain beyond his mind can handle. It's only a matter of time before his mind is completely obliterated. Hence Rakel's last name; Mindblighter."

Rakel held her oscillating eyes on Riku for over a minute, but then she blinked, breaking her hold on his mind. Riku gasped with relief and collapsed, his sweat-drenched body being held up by the chains.

"That's the downside of this type of power," said Rakel as she pulled a small bottle of eye drops from her pocket, "it really dries out your eyes," she hydrated her eyes, "that's better. Now, where were we?" She focused her glowing, oscillating, droning gaze on Riku again, forcing him to tense up in agony.

"We have to do something!" said Usopp, "she's killing him!"

"I think I can do something," said Nami, "but, you're not going to like it."

"Do it already!" said Zoro, Sanji and Aiden.

"Okay," said Nami, "but don't say anything on how stupid it is," she then spat at Rakel, aiming for her eyes.

But Rakel raised her hand, deflecting the flying saliva towards Konrad, which hit him on the face.

"Oh that's just gross!" said a highly offended Konrad as he wiped the saliva from his face.

"Nice try, bitch," said Rakel to Nami, not taking her eyes off of Riku, "but you can't stop me from my revenge."

"Is this…what you call…revenge?" Riku gasped as he regained his balance and glared at Rakel.

"What!" an outraged Rakel asked as she blinked and her eyes returned to normal again, "your brain should be jelly by now!"

"Guess my brain is made of tougher stuff than you give me credit for," said Riku, "so, is that all you've got?"

"Bastard! I'll show you what I've got!" exclaimed Rakel as she sent her dark magic on Riku again, "I'll burn your mind to ashes!"

Riku tensed up again, but he was still on his feet, still glaring defiantly at Rakel, "you evil eyes won't work on me any more!"

"I think I get it," said Aiden, "at least I think I get it."

"Well don't keep us in the dark," said Zoro, "what's happening?"

"I could be wrong," said Aiden, "but I think Riku's powers as a Keyblade Wielder are helping him adapt to the pain, or rather, ignoring it so it won't hurt. That's my theory at least."

"Fall!" shouted Rakel as the glowing in her eyes intensified, while her eyes oscillated faster and the droning got louder, "Fall damn you!"

Riku nearly lost his balance from the new intensity of dark magic trying to crush his mind, but he endured it, "Never! I'll never fall to you!"

"You will fall!" shouted Rakel as she intensified her dark magic again, but this time Riku didn't even flinch, "You Will Fall! YOU WILL FALL!"

Just then a small 'pop!' was heard. Rakel clutched at her right eye, screaming in pain herself.

"What happened!" Pete asked in a frantic tone.

"Oh for crying out loud," Konrad muttered, "she did it again."

Rakel lowered her hands, revealing a heavily bloodshot right eye. She glared at Riku with unbridled hate, "you son of a bitch! You made me break a blood-vessel!" she then pulled out her switchblade, "enough jerking off! I'm going to cut your heart out! And there's nothing you or any of you bastards can do to stop me!"

Just then the ship shook, as if something really heavy hit one of the upper decks, or something really powerful. The baddies jumped in surprise, while Rakel dropped her knife.

Everyone then heard Luffy shouting, "Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?"

"We can't do anything," said a grinning Zoro, "but our captain can."

"And I'm sure Sora, Kairi and the others are with him," said a smiling Aiden.

"That rubber freak is still alive!" exclaimed Togakuto.

"Which means that Sora and Kairi are also alive," said Konrad, he then smirked at Ursula, "tough luck, old horse."

"I may get my chance to destroy them all just yet," said Rakel as she picked up her knife and put it away, for the time being

"No!" exclaimed Ursula, "I will not be denied!" She pointed at Sojita, "you! Go up there and destroy them!"

"Yes, mistress," said Sojita. He left the brig and headed upstairs.

"Now?" Konrad whispered to Rakel.

"Not just yet," said Rakel as she fully regained her composure, despite her injured eye, "I'm sure Sora and Kairi can handle that particular Heartless, and I say let them. But I want to wear them both down as much as possible before they reach us. I'm not taking any chances this time, even if it means sacrificing a few powerful Heartless," she then indicated Togakuto, "that one is the prize I covet the most."

"I understand," said Konrad, "but don't wait too long. I feel as if Ursula may be on to us."

"Don't worry," said Rakel, "I'll make sure that Ursula is no longer a concern for us, ever again."

* * *

…Somewhere Beyond Time and Space…

The ascended beings known as The Etherials, whom had been observing Sora and his friends for some time now, were now discussing whether or not they should help Sora again. They use their god-like powers to assist Sora and the others once before, but that was in, what they viewed, as a dire emergency.

"This isn't when Sora and his companions faced those demons in Dream Valley," said the first Ethereal, "Once again Sora and the Keyblade Wielders are facing Heartless that are controlled by Villains."

"But these are no ordinary Heartless," said the second Ethereal, "these Heartless still retain their individuality, their sense of identity. They know what has happened to them, and they relish in it, and that is what makes them so dangerous."

"We have seen the possible outcomes," said the third Ethereal, "if Sora and Kairi try to rescue their friends on their own, even with the help of Monkey D. Luffy, then the outcomes where none of the Keyblade Wielders survive far outnumber the outcomes where even one survives."

"Then we must act," said the fourth Ethereal, "and we must act now, before one of the possible outcomes becomes reality. Yet we must remain true to our vows; if we are to help Sora and his friends, then it must be with as minimal interference as possible."

"Then I suggest that we simply remove a single inhibition in their powers," said the fifth Ethereal, "and grant them a new level in their abilities that they would have reached on their own eventually. A boost if you will."

"They will believe that they had reached this new level on their own," said the third Ethereal, "but they will surely learn the truth in the end."

"That is for the future," said the first Ethereal, "what we are concerned with is ensuring Sora and his companions have a future. So be it, we shall assist the Keyblade Wielders advance to the next level of their powers."

* * *

"Whoa," said Luffy as he, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy entered the second level of _The Death Stalker _to see various preserved body parts adorning the walls like trophies, "this place is creepy."

"I've got the feeling that The Axe Pirates are nothing more than a bunch of murdering psychopaths," said Kairi, "and there's just no reasoning with murdering psychopaths."

"I'm with you on that," said Sora. He had seen more shocking things on his travels than he'd like to count, but this macabre decor was beyond anything he could imagine, or maybe he didn't want to.

"Do we have to keep going?" a more than a little scared Goofy asked.

"We do if we want to save our friends," said Donald.

"Then let's get this fight going!" said Luffy. He then expanded both fists and punched the walls of the deck hard enough to shake the ship, then shouted "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?"

"If that doesn't get Togakuto's attention," said Kairi, "I don't know what will."

They reached the stairs that would take them down to the next deck, only to find Sojita waiting for them.

"So, you brats think you can come aboard our ship and run amuck," said Sojita, "well let me tell you something! You're dead wrong! I'm gonna kill you and keep your heads as trophies!"

"No thanks," said a grinning Luffy, "I like my head the way it is?"

"With noting in it?" Sojita asked as he threw a hatchet at Luffy. He stretched his neck to dodge the throwing axe, only to stretch the other way to dodge another hatchet.

"Is that all you've got?" Luffy asked as his neck and head returned to normal.

"I'm only getting started," said Sojita as he drew more axes from his supply, while a black aura surrounded his body.

"No doubt about it," said Sora as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, "this guy is a Heartless!"

"A Heartless?" Luffy asked.

"A witch offered our captain unlimited power," said Sojita, "he took it, with the condition that he shared it with his crew. Now we are all unstoppable!"

"So it was Ursula who did this," said Kairi, "who turned you into Heartless."

"I have no regrets, if you're wondering," said Sojita as he grinned wickedly, "but it won't matter, because I'm going to kill you all!" he charged at Sora, chopping with his hand axes. Sora blocked the blades, then struck back with his Keyblade, trying to disarm Sojita, but the axe-wielding pirate was too fast to be disarmed.

Sora then tried to jump over and get behind Sojita. But the pirate turned around to slash and cut Sora on the arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt.

"Sora!" shouted Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"I'm alright!" said Sora. He jumped back to give himself room to Heal himself, but Sojita threw another hatchet at him. Sora blocked it, but it was only a distraction that allowed Sojita to get close enough to attack. He tried to chop into Sora's torso, but Sora dodged it, but not enough to avoid being cut across the chest.

"You're nothing compared to me!" spat Sojita as he raised his axes to attack again.

"Hey! Creep!" shouted Luffy. Sojita turned around to see Luffy standing right behind him. Luffy's right arm was stretched out dozens of yards, so far that his fist had busted through the hull of the ship and was in the open air outside, "take this! Gum-Gum Bullet!" Luffy brought his arm back and delivered a devastating short-range punch to Sojita, knocking the pirate turned Heartless to the floor.

"Nice punch," said Sora as he finally healed himself of his cuts.

"Thanks," said a grinning Luffy.

But then Sojita got back up, "you'll have to do better than that, rubber boy!"

"Why don't I do better?" Sora said. He was about to signal Donald and Goofy to transfer their powers to him, but then, just thinking about using his Master form, Sora activated the Drive, and found himself in his Master from, without borrowing Donald and Goofy's powers.

"Gwarsh!" said a shocked Goofy.

"How'd you do that!" exclaimed Donald.

"I have no idea," said Sora, "but I'm not one to waste an opportunity!" he attacked Sojita with two Keyblades, the blue and yellow forms of Ultima Weapon, delivering a devistaing amount of damage, and disarming Sojita of his axes every time he drew one.

After a minute or so, the Drive ended and Sora returned to normal, tired but still on his feet. Sojita looked like he was about ready to keel over, but he still had one axe left.

"I'll kill you!" shouted the pirate turned Heartless as he rushed at Sora, but Donald hit him with a Fireball to the face. Sojita fell to the floor and began dissolving into black smoke.

"What's happening to him?" Luffy asked.

"He's gone," said Kairi as Sojita's body evaporated, leaving behind a dark purple, almost black crystal heart that hovered in the air, but then fell to the ground and crumbled into dust.

"That's never happened before," said Goofy.

"Maybe he was so evil as a human," said Kairi, "that his heart was so emerged in darkness, that he couldn't be saved, no matter what we tried."

"You're right," said Sora as he leaned against an empty part of the wall to get his breath back, "that guy was evil, and tough."

"Never mind that guy!" said Donald, "how'd you use your Drive without us?"

"I don't know," said Sora, "I just thought about it, and it happened."

"Maybe Sora's just gettin' stronger," said Goofy.

"I think that's it," said Kairi, she then looked at Sora, "but I wouldn't do that anytime soon, you don't look so good."

"I just need a minute," said Sora, but in truth, using his Master form without Donald and Goofy for the first time had seriously drained his stamina. He drank a Mega Potion and shrugged it off, but he still felt like he needed a longer rest.

"Let's keep going," said Sora, "we need to help our friends."

"You said it," said Luffy. With that they all went down to the next deck. The found that the stairs ended and that the next staris were at the other end of the edck, so they had to go forward reguardless.

* * *

"They're still coming," said Ursula. She had brought out a crystal ball and had seen the entire fight, ending with Sora using his Master form alone and Donald blasting Sojita into oblivion.

"So much for your Darkness Fruit!" said Riku.

"That was only one Heartless!" snapped Ursula, "I still have plenty more," she pointed at Yukaton, "go destroy them!"

"Yes, mistress," said Yukaton as he hefted his long-handled axe. He then went upstairs.

"I wonder," said Rakel, "just how powerful is Sora? I won't underestimate him or his friends again."

"It would seem that a Keyblade Wielder's power knows no bounds," said Konrad, "but at this moment, Sora appears to have reached his limit."

"Should have squashed that punk the minute I first saw him!" said Pete, "should have squashed him like a bug back at Yen Sid's tower!"

"Why didn't you?" Kichot asked.

"I didn't know who he was at the time," said Pete, "thought he was someone else."

"Once again I wonder how Maleficent ever convinced herself to take such a bumbling buffoon," said Rakel.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," said Konrad.

* * *

"My god!" said Kairi as she, Sora and the others looked around the third deck with shocked disgust at the more gruesome trophies collected by the Axe Pirates, "these guys are more than murdering psychopaths! They're living monsters!"

"How many people have they killed?" Sora asked, "how many innocents have suffered because of Togakuto and his lunatics?"

"More than you can imagine!" said Yukaton as he walked up to them with his axe on his shoulder, "and many, many more will die beneath our blades."

"But why?" Luffy asked, "why are you killing so may people?"

"Your friends asked us that question," said Yukaton, "and I'll give the same answer; we kill because it's fun," he hefted his axe in both hands, "and it will be much more fun to kill you!"

Sora was about to attack, but he was still tired from the last battle. Kairi sensed his exhaustion and rushed forward, "I'll take care of this maniac, Sora, just you watch!"

"As if you could touch me!" snapped Yukaton.

But then Kairi surprised him by running forward and slapping him in the face before he could react, "that's for all the men you've killed!"

"Bitch!" shouted Yukaton as he swung his axe at Kairi, but she blocked it with her Keyblade. She struck back but he blocked her attacks with his axe pole. The two of the traded attacking and blocking for a while, before Kairi got behind him and slashed him across the back.

"That was for all the women you've killed!" snapped Kairi, "and this is for the children!" she the cut him across the chest.

But Yukaton took the cuts as if they were merely scratches.

"Is that all you've got, bitch?" Yukaton asked. He surprised Kairi by rushing forward and delivering a downward strike that would have cut her arm off. She nearly dodged it, but was cut across her forearm, not seriously, but it still hurt.

She then tried to dodge another attack, but got cut in the leg.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream," said Yukaton, "and I'll enjoy making you enjoy it!"

"Enjoy this!" shouted Luffy as he delivered a Gun-Gum Pistol to Yukaton's chest, forcing him back. Yukaton then recovered, rushed forward and knocked Luffy onto his back with his axe pole.

But then Luffy struck back with a double kick that had both feet together, "Gum-Gum Spear!" The double kick knocked Yukaton into a support beam, collapsing part of the ceiling onto him.

"That guy wasn't so tough," said Luffy.

"It's not over yet," said Kairi as she Healed herself. She and the others then saw Yukaton get up.

"I'm not finished yet!" said Yukaton.

"I just said that," said Kairi.

"Well it's true," said Yukaton as he hefted his axe again, "and here's another truth; I'm going to kill you!"

"No!" Kairi shouted defiantly, "I'm not going to die! Not here or anytime soon! I've got way too much to life for to allow myself to be murdered by a vile, dark heart like you!"

Just then a bright green light engulfed Kairi.

"What's happening!" Luffy asked.

"I think Kairi is using a Drive!" said Sora, "I can sense the energy, it's like the kind I use!"

When the light cleared, Kairi's clothes had taken on a bright green tone, while her Keyblade had changed, now like a green version of Ultima Weapon, only slimmer and a bit longer, like a claymore sword, which Kairi wielded with just one hand.

"Wow!" said both Donald and Goofy.

"You think you can go around killing innocent people," said Kairi in a strong, determined tone as she pointed her Keyblade at Yukaton, "you think you can do whatever the hell you want at the expense of others, no matter how much they suffer. Well you're wrong!"

"We Axe Pirates can do whatever the hell we want!" snapped Yukaton, "we go where we want, take what we want and kill whenever and whoever we want, and there's nothing you can do to stop us, little girl!"

Yukaton then rushed at Kairi, swinging his axe like a lunatic. But Kairi blocked each axe swing easily with her Keyblade as if she saw the attacks coming a mile away.

"Is that all you've got?" Kairi asked, "then let me finish this!" she struck back, moving so fast she was a blur in Sora's eyes, a green with red hair blur.

Kairi delivered over 30 strikes in ten seconds, leaving Yukaton severely damaged, but was still standing when she stopped attacking. The Drive ended, leaving Kairi nearly exhausted as her clothes and Keyblade returned to normal.

"That was trippy," said Kairi as she tried to get her breath back.

"You alright?" Sora asked.

"I think so," said Kairi.

"You were amazing, Kairi!" said Donald.

"But how'd you do it?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," said Kairi.

"You think you've defeated me!" exclaimed Yukaton as he struggled and finally raised his axe for another attack, "I'll kill you, bitch!"

But then Goofy got in front of Yukaton and smashed his shield into the face of the pirate turned Heartless, "it ain't polite to call ladies bad names."

Yukaton fell to the floor and dissolved into black smoke. A dark green, almost black crystal heart rose from the smoke, but then fell to the floor and crumbled into dust.

"Another one," said Kairi, "another heart completely lost to the darkness."

"I don't think we can save them this time, Kairi," said Sora, "Togakuto and his crew."

"I know," said Kairi, "I know that not everyone can be saved. I don't like it, but that's how it is."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luffy, "you guys are awesome!"

"Umm…thanks, I guess," said Kairi.

"I think he's talking about our Drives," said Sora.

"Oh," said Kairi.

"You guys have to join my crew!" said a really ecstatic Luffy, "we'd find One Piece in no time with you guys!"

"Can we rescue our friends first?" Kairi asked, "before talking about being drafted?"

"Oh, right," said Luffy, "let's go."

"This guy really is nuttier than a fruitcake," Donald whispered to Goofy.

"A Devil Fruitcake," said Goofy.

"That to," said Donald.

Sora, Kairi, Luffy, Donald and goofy then reached the stairs to the next level and went down, only to find that the next stairs were at the other end of the deck again.

* * *

"I'm no longer amused," said Ursula as she watched the fight through her crystal ball. Everyone in the brig was shocked, especially Riku and Aiden, to see Kairi use a Drive form for the first time.

"I didn't know she could do that," said an astonished Aiden.

"Neither did I," said Riku.

"I'm starting to think that we'll get out of this yet," said Nami.

"There's still Togakuto and that other guy," said Sanji, "and from what I'm seeing, Sora and Kairi aren't in good shape."

"They look like they're ready to keel over," said Usopp.

"They're not finished yet," said Riku, "They've got Donald and Goofy with them."

"And let's not forget about Luffy," said Zoro , "he's still got plenty of move to use yet."

"Well just to be on the safe side," said Aiden, "I think it's time I should tell you guys that I've been scratching a transmutation circle into the wall behind me. I'm probably going to need a doctor to look at my finger, but I can turn these chains into sand at any moment."

"Not yet," said Riku, "I've got a feeling that this isn't the right time."

Fortunately for our heroes, the baddies were completely engrossed in the events in the crystal ball to hear our heroes talking.

"You!" Ursula snapped at Jubei, "go kill them, now!"

"Yes, mistress," said Jubei. He then went upstairs.

"Now?" Konrad whispered to Rakel.

"Not just yet," said Rakel, "I want to see how this next fight turns out."

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," said Konrad, "even a blind man could see that Sora and Kairi are in no condition to fight another battle. They won't last five seconds against Jubei."

"You're forgetting about the straw-hat boy," said Rakel, "he's barely begin to fight."

"And you've also forgotten that there's only one deck separating Sora, Kairi and Luffy from us," said Konrad, "they get past Jubei, then they'll come for us."

"Which is why I'm going to wait until this fight is over," said Rakel, "then I'll take control of Togakuto and use him to destroy Sora and Kairi, and that rubber freak as well."

* * *

"Using a Drive really exhausted me," said Kairi as she and Sora had to stop to catch their breath again.

"I think it's because our powers really are growing," said Sora, "but we pushed ourselves too far this time. But we'll get better with practice."

"You won't live long to do so!" snapped Jubei as he walked up to them, wielding his axes.

"Yes they will," said Luffy.

"No, they won't!" said Jubei, "because I'm going to kill them!"

"I don't think so," said Luffy.

"And you're going to stop me!" Jubei asked in a mocking tone, "well, are you, rubber boy?"

"Yep!" said Luffy. He grinned as he stretched both arms far behind him, again breaking through the hull of the ship, "Gum-Gum…" he then shot his arms forward, hitting Jubei hard in the chest, "…Bazooka!"

Jubei was hit with enough force to blast him through the hull of the ship and outside. Luffy then stretched his arms forward and caught Jubei before he fell into the water.

Luffy then retracted his arms rapidly, bringing Jubei back inside, while at the same time stretching his neck back, "Gum-Gum…" he snapped his head forward as his arms brought Jubei back to him, slamming his head into Jubei's and producing a very loud ringing, "…Bell!"

The double attack was more than enough to destroy Jubei. His body dissolved into black smoke, and a dark orange, almost black crystal heard emerged from the smoke and crumbled into dust.

"That's it for the Axe crew," said Luffy. He grinned eagerly again, "now we just have to take care of Togakuto and we can all go back to our ship!"

"He's got heart," said Kairi, "I'll give him that." With that they went on to save their friends.

* * *

"That rubber freak!" exclaimed Ursula. She grabbed her crystal ball and smashed it against the floor.

"What's the matter, Ursula," Nami taunted, "things not going your way?"

"Shut your trap, little girl!" snapped Usrula, "I eat pretty things like you for snacks!"

"She's probably telling the truth," said Sanji. At that he, Zoro and Usopp laughed a bit, while Riku and Aiden also laughed.

"You fools!" snapped Ursula, "you won't be laughing for much longer!"

"I think we'll be laughing for quite a while," said Aiden as he got ready to activate his transmutation circle.

"I'm going to distract Ursula," said Rakel to Konrad, "once her concentration is broken, be ready to lend me your magic. I'll need all the help I can get if I'm going to take control over Togakuto."

"This had better work," said Konrad.

"It will," said Rakel. She prepare to speak, weaving her magic into her next words so they would have the best effect on the target. "Oh, Ursula? Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I…what?" a confused Ursula asked.

"It's quite simple actually," said Rakel, "If you think about it."

"I…umm…" said Ursula, "err…just give me a minute."

"My riddle has a spell on it," said Rakel to Konrad, "Ursula won't stop thinking about it until she comes up with the answer."

"A fascinating riddle, I'll admit," said Konrad, "wherever did you hear it?"

"I heard it while passing throguh Wonderland," said Rakel, "my search for The Keyblade brats took me to all sorts of interesting places."

"I assume the riddle is one that has no answer," said Konrad.

"I does," said Rakel, "I could leave you to figure it out, but that would be beyond cruelty. Kichot, tell him the answer."

"A raven is like a writing desk," said Kichot, "because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front."

"I didn't know that," said Pete, "must have missed it. And what's a nevar?"

"It's 'raven' spelled backwards, you bumbling buffoon!" said Konrad, "anyone would know that."

But clearly Ursula didn't know, and Rakel could sense that Ursula's concentration was at the breaking point.

"Now!" shouted Rakel as she focused her magic to usurp control of Togakuto from Ursula, while at the same time Aiden said "Now!" as he activated his transmutation circle, turning the chains holding himself and his friends into dust.

But then Ursula realized exactly what was happening, both with her enemies and allies.

"No!" shouted Ursula as she fought back against Rakel's magic, refocusing her control over Togakuto, while at the same time blasting Riku, Aiden, Zoro and the others with dark magic as they tried tograb their weapons. Our heroes managed to dodge the worst of Ursula's blasts, but they were pinned down and couldn't get out of the cell.

"You will not defeat me!" shouted Ursula as she continued her two-sided battle.

"You've already lost, sea witch!" snapped Rakel as she drew on Konrad's magic to break Ursula's control.

Just then Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Luffy burst into the room outside the cell. "Riku! Aiden!" shouted Sora and the others, while Luffy shouted "Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji!"

Riku and Aiden shouted "Sora! Kairi!" while Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji shouted "Luffy!"

All the shouting disrupted both Ursula and Rakel from their mental battle, causing a magical backlash that centered on Togakuto. The pirate captain turned Heartless suddenly had his mind scrambled from the backlash, driving him completely insane.

Howling like the maniac he was, Togakuto swung his axe wildly about, smashing into the walls and support beams of the ship, and breaking the door to the cell wide open.

"Let's go!" shouted Zoro as he grabbed his sword, while Nami got her staff and Usopp got his slingshot and ammo. They, Sanji, Riku and Aiden ran out of the cell, narrowly avoiding Togakuto's wild axe swinging. They reached Sora, Luffy and the others, and they all ran up the stairs for the upper deck and the outside.

"This was completely unexpected," said Konrad as he, Rakel, Pete and Kichot ducked another wild axe swing.

"You Hakonian bitch!" Ursula snapped at Rakel, "you did this!"

"It was the brats doing!" said Rakel, "everything would have fallen into place, if it weren't for them! All you had to do was submit, you stupid fat sea cow!"

"I'll turn you into a sea cow and grill you for dinner!" snapped Ursula as she ducked a wild axe swing.

"Can we play the blame game later!" Pete asked as he ducked an axe swing that grazed the top of his hair, "I really don't want a haircut."

"I fear you'll lose more than your fur," said Kichot.

"We should put our differences aside," said Konrad, "for the moment, and focus on destroying our enemies."

"He's right," said Rakel. She glared at Ursula, "we'll destroy The Keyblade Brats and their friends, then we can get back to destroying each other."

"Deal," said Ursula.

"Might I suggest that we deal with this psychopath first?" Konrad asked as he dodged another axe swing, "before we end up with our heads rolling on the filthy floor?"

"There's no way any of us can control him now," said Ursula, "there's no mind to control. He's completely Heartless now."

"And one not even Maleficent could control," said Rakel, "but that's just my opinion," she then had a wicked idea, "but if we can't control Togakuto, we can still use him."

**The end of chapter 8.**

Nami: That was a close call

Usopp: More like a close shave

Aiden: At least you're not shouting that we're going to die

Usopp: Well we're safe now

Riku: We won't be for long; look who's back!

Donald: Togakuto!

Usopp: Oh crap! We're dead!

Aiden: I knew it was too good to be true

Kairi: We've got to stop him before he wrecks the ship!

Sanji: But what can we do against that out of control monster?

Sora: We'll do the very best we can

Goofy: Yep!

Luffy: Next chapter; 'Duel of Fate on the Rolling Waves.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	9. Ch 9: Duel of Fate on the Rolling Waves

Last time found Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Luffy hurrying down the decks of The Death Stalker to save Riku, Aiden, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji. Rakel was in the process of taking her revenge for Reddik out on Riku and Aiden, when Sora and the others were detected. Ursula sent Sojita, Yukaton and Jubei, in that order, to destroy the rescuers. Sora used his Master form, without Donald and Goofy this time, to fight Sojita, while Kairi used her own Drive for the first time to fight Yukaton. Luffy defeated Juebi without any trouble.

Rakel then made her move to take control of Togakuto from Ursula. The sea witch fought back, but both were distracted when Sora and the others arrived, resulting in Togakuto completely losing his mind and becoming an out of control Heartless. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: Duel of Fate on the Rolling Waves**

"Fresh air at last!" exclaimed Nami as our heroes reached the top deck of _The Death Stalker_.

"I've never been more happy to see open water in my life," said Sanji.

"I never doubted that we'd make it," said Aiden, "but boy, am I glad to be out of that hell hole."

"You said it," said Riku.

"But what now?" Usopp asked, "the baddies are still down there.

"Let's just get off of this terrible ship," said Kairi.

"I agree," said Zoro, "I'll feel much better back on _The Going Merry_."

"You'll get no arguments from us," said Sora.

"But then what?" Goofy asked.

"We'll sink her," said Luffy, "we'll get back to our ship, fire the cannons and sink _The Death Stalker_."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Luffy," said Nami, "and that's saying something."

Just then Rakel, Konrad, Pete, Kichot, Ursula and the still out of control Togakuto teleported onto the deck. Konrad and Rakel narrowly ducked a wild axe swing from Togakuto.

"I'm starting to question whether or not this was a good idea," said Konrad, "we're in as much danger as the Keyblade brats."

"Not really," said Rakel, "we just need to point Togakuto in the right dirrection." She then use a spell that made Togakuto turn to face Sora, Luffy and the others. He saw them and rushed forward, screaming like the maniac he was.

"This isn't good," said Luffy. He then stretched and dodged an axe swing that would have cut him in half. Togakuto then swung his axe at Sanji, who narrowly jumped out of the way, then swung at Riku and Kairi. They both dodged the attack, but Kairi tripped and fell to the deck. Togakuto raised his axe for a killing blow.

But Sora got in front of Kairi and blocked the axe with his Keyblade. He blocked another axe swing and another, but he was still tired from earlier, so there wasn't much more he could do than defend.

But then Riku and Aiden got in front of Sora, "just hang back, Sora," said Riku, "we'll handle this."

"Leave it to us," said Aiden as he rubbed his wrists, "alright, let's do it!" They both charged at Togakuto and attacked with their Keyblades. The maniac still possessed all his fighting still, greatly enhanced by the Darkness Fruit, so he was able to fend off Riku and Aiden.

"Save a piece for us!" said Zoro as he jumped in and attacked. Again, Togakuto was able to fend off everything Zoro threw at him.

But then Sanji delivered a hard kick to Togakuto's side, while Nami sung her staff at the back of Togakuto's knees, knocking him off balance.

But Togakuto regained his balance easily, with no visible damage to be seen.

"This guy is intense!" said Nami.

"Let's see how he likes this!" said Usopp as he aimed and fired a red slingshot pellet at Togakuto, "Exploding Star!" the red pellet burst into flames on contact, but Togakuto was undamaged.

"No way!" exclaimed Usopp.

"He's tough," said Luffy.

At that Ursula cackled loudly, "you fools! Do you honestly think you stand a chance against the full might of the Darkness Fruit!"

"We'll try," said Riku.

"And we'll keep trying," said Aiden, "until the living end!"

Just then both Riku and Aiden felt rather strange, but good, really good, as if a new power had just woken up in both of them. Riku was surrounded by a bright orange light, while Aiden was surrounded by dark blue light.

"What's happening?" Donald asked.

"I think they now have Drives," said Goofy.

When the light cleared, Riku's outfit had an orange hue and Aiden's was blue. Both of them had a second Keyblade that was the color of their outfits.

"No doubt about it," said Riku as he admire his second Keyblade, "we're getting stronger."

"Then let's do it already!" said a smiling Aiden. The two of them charged at Togakuto, moving much faster than before. They attacked, striking heavy blows that finally damaged the out of control Heartless, while easily avoiding his attacks.

After about a minute or so, the two Drives ended, returning Riku and Aiden to their normal attire and single Keyblades. It also left them seriously drained of energy, but it was worth it as Togakuto was also heavily damaged.

But Togakuto was still in the fight, and so was Konrad and Rakel.

"I think it's time we stepped in and took control, for real," said Rakel.

"You're gonna do it," said a worried Pete, "You're going to merge with that there Heartless!"

"No, don't!" said Kairi as she and Sora finally regained their stamina and helped Riku and Aiden get out of harms way, "don't merge with Togakuto!"

"Ulrik merged with a Heartless," said Sora, "and it killed him!"

"You'll find that we're far superior than that peasant Ulrik!" snapped Konrad, "We can control our energies enough to merge with Heartless without the risk."

"That we do," said Rakel as she eyed Konrad with malicious intent, "or, at least I do," she suddenly grabbed Konrad's arm and began draining him of energy.

"What…what are you doing?" exclaimed Konrad as his power was sucked from his body and into Rakel's.

"If I'm going to merge with Togakuto, said a wickedly grinning Rakel, "then I'm going to need all the help I can get if I wish to get out of this in one piece, so, you have my thanks for the assist," she then let Konrad go, having drained him of as much energy as she could without killing him.

Konrad then fell to the deck in exhaustion, but still had enough strength to shout, "treacherous bitch! I'll destroy you for this!"

"BY the time you're in any condition to do anything," said Rakel, her body pulsating with dark magic, "I'll be at Maleficent's side as the one who finally destroyed The Keyblade Wielders."

She then grabbed Togakuto's arm and she merged into his body. Once she was completely inside of him, Togakuto began changing. He grew four feet taller and sprouted two extra pairs of arms that ended in axe-like blades. Several tentacles that also ended in axe heads emerged from his back, while his face took on a demonic expression.

**"Behold!"** said Rakel, her voice reverberating from Togakuto's body, **"the power of the Hakonians!"**

"We've beaten you Hakonians before!" said Sora as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"And we'll beat you again!" said Kairi.

"And I'll help!" said Luffy.

**"I beg to differ!"** said Rakel, "for not only do I command Togakuto, **I also command _The Death Stalker_!"**

At that the deck began undulating and vibrating. Sora and Kairi nearly lost their balance, but recovered. But then they had to get out of the way as the deck beneath them rose up, stretching and distending and moving about as if it were a tentacle that tried to grab them.

More wooden tentacles sprouted from the deck and tried to grab our heroes, while ropes from the rigging slithered down like snakes and tried to strangle them.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Usopp.

"Couldn't agree more!" shouted Zoro. Everyone ran for _The Going Merry _and jumped onto her deck. Zoro cut the lines securing the two ships together as he jumped and _The Going Merry _began drifting away as our heroes landed.

Everyone then went to work raising the sails and steering the ship away from the enemy. Sora and Donald immediately cast Aero spells that filled the sails and pushed _The Going Merry _away from _The Death Stalker_.

But then Luffy noticed something terrible, "My hat! Where is it?"

"There!" shouted Sora as he pointed to _The Death Stalker_. Luffy's straw had was perched precariously on the railing, right next to another wood tentacle.

Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed his hat, barely avoiding being caught by the tentacle.

"That's better," said Luffy as he put his had on his head.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" said Nami as she pointed behind them. _The Death Stalker _was giving chase. The spells on the sails had given _The Going Merry _a huge lead, but the enemy was catching up with them quickly.

"We're gonna die!" exclaimed Usopp as he franticly ran around in a circle.

"Will you stop saying that!" snapped Riku, "just get a grip and fire the cannons already!"

"Do it!" Luffy ordered.

Usopp ran to the rear cannons, aimed and fired. The cannonballs hit _The Death Stalker_, but left no damage. The enemy ship was still gaining on them.

"Try this!" said Donald as he cast a spell on several cannonballs. Some of them turned red, others yellow, and others blue. Usopp quickly reloaded and fired two red cannonballs. The shots hit The _Death Stalker _and delivered Fire damage.

Usopp loaded and shot a pair of blue cannonballs, hitting the enemy ship with Blizzard damage. He then shot a pair of yellow cannonballs, hitting _The Death Stalker _with Thunder damage.

But the enemy ship kept coming. It aimed its cannons at _The Going Merry _and fired dark magic at our heroes. Sora and Kairi managed to deflect most of the blasts, while the rest missed completely.

"We're not going to outrun them!" said Aiden as he looked back, "and we're going to run out of cannonballs at this rate before they run out of dark magic!"

"That's it!" said Nami in a manner that said she had a brilant idea, "I know what to do! I'll be right back!" she ran below decks.

"What's gotten into her?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know," said Zoro, "but it can't be good."

The enemy then shot another barrage of dark magic at the ship. By now Riku and Aiden had recovered enough to be able to deflect the blasts that were much more accurate now. But our heroes missed one blast that nearly took Luffy's head off, if he hadn't stretched his head aside.

"That was way too close," said Riku, "we may not be able to block the next blast."

Just then Nami came back outside, carrying a huge red cannonball that had a skull and crossbones painted on it. The really strange part was that the skull and crossbones had a red clown nose.

"I completely forgot I had one of these," said a smiling Nami as she rolled the red cannonball to the real guns.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luffy asked.

"Where did you get it!" an exasperated Zoro asked.

"I stole it from the big-nosed bastards' ship," said Nami.

"But what is it?" Kairi asked.

"This is a Buggy Ball," said Nami, "it's got a lot more punch than a normal cannonball. I think one of these right on the nose of The Death Stalker should do it."

"Oh Nami!" exclaimed a heart-eyed Sanji, "your delicate hands have provided our salvation! I could kiss them forever!"

"Later," said Nami.

"No way that'll fit into our guns," said Usopp as he pointed at the Buggy Ball, "I mean, I want to use it, but it's too big."

"It will now," said Donald. He used a spell that shrunk the Buggy Ball down so it would fit into the ships guns.

"Better make this one count," said Usopp as he loaded the cannon.

"And make it fast," said Zoro, "they're almost on top of us!"

"Put it right between their eyes, Usopp!" said Aiden.

Usopp then aimed the cannon, but his hands were shaking out of sheer terror, disrupting his aim,

But then Riku put his hands on Usopp's, steadying them. Riku then gave Usopp a look that said that everything was going to be alright. It had a positive on Usopp. He nodded and then aimed right for the figurehead of the enemy ship.

Usopp then held the lanyard of the cannon, but then Luffy put his hand atop of Usopps' "we'll do it together."

"Together," said Sanji as he put his hand on top of Luffy's.

"Together," said both Nami and Zoro.

"Count us in as well," said Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Aiden, Donald and Goofy put their hands in as well.

"You guys," said Usopp. He then grew serious and prepared to pull the Lanyard, "this is for everyone those Ace pirates murdered!" he pulled the lanyard and everyone's hands moved with his, "FIRE!"

The cannon shot the Buggy Ball. The red cannonball hit _The Death Stalker _right below the figurehead and detonated. The shrinking magic must have concentrated the explosive power of the Buggy Ball, for it completely obliterated the front half of the enemy ship in the explosion and created a shockwave that knocked all our heroes to the deck.

Just then the displacement wave on the water hit _The Going Merry_, nearly capsizing her. But our heroes held on to the ship and she pulled herself upright again.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked as our heroes got back to their feet.

"I think so," said Kairi. Everyone looked at each other and confirmed that nobody was hurt.

"Look at that!" said Sanji as he pointed behind them.

Everyone saw the rear half of _The Death Stalker _sink beneath the waves. Within seconds, only fragments of wood every showed any sign that that terrible ship ever existed.

"I forgot," said Riku, "the rift, it was on that ship."

"The brig was in the back half," said Aiden, "if we don't close it, it'll just keep spewing Heartless into the world."

"You want to go after it?" Zoro asked.

"Umm, not really," said Aiden as he looked at the water, "I definatley don't want to do that."

"You were wrong," said Nami, "the enemy brig was in the front half. If the explosion didn't destroy that rift, I don't know what will."

"We could have sealed it," said Sora.

"Look!" said Usopp as he pointed at the scant wreckage. Everyone with a spyglass then saw Pete, Kichot and a still weak Konrad in a lifeboat.

"Let's go pick them up," said Luffy.

"What for?" Nami asked.

"Because it would be wrong to just leave them out there to die," said Riku, though he secretly thought about doing just that.

"Oh," said Luffy, "we could do that. But I like my idea better"

"What idea was that?" Sora asked as Zoro turned the ship around.

"To kick their assess," said a grinning Luffy.

"We could still do that," said Riku.

But then Usopp sighted something else in the water. There standing on the waves was Ursula, completely unharmed.

"That witch is really starting to bug me," said Kairi.

"We can kick her ass also," said Luffy.

But then something exploded out from the water like a bullet. It was Togakuto, his body pulsating with dark magic as he hovered in the air.

**"Did you honestly think you could destroy me that easily, you brats!" **exclaimed Rakel's voice, **"that a cannonball can destroy one of the Hakonian elite! Well let me tell you something, brats! You're wrong!"**

Togakuto then dove at _The Going Merry_, his multiple axes raised for the kill. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Aiden and Sora were in the immediate line of fire. Nami, Zoro and Usopp ducked, while Aiden and Sora blocked the enemy axes.

Togakuto circled around for another dive attack, this time aiming for Luffy, Sanji, Riku and Kairi. Luffy and Sanji ducked, while Kairi and Riku deflected the enemy axes.

Togakuto then dove at _The Going Merry _for a third attack, but this one was much faster than the last two. Our heroes ducked as the mutated Heartless slashed with its axe arms and tentacles, each missing its target. But then the creature swung with its main axe and cut right through the mainmast, causing it to fall into the water.

"NO!" shouted Usopp.

Luffy then grabbed the mainmast before it sunk into the water and hefted it onto the deck.

"Nobody hurts my ship and gets away with it!" said a very angry Luffy.

Togakuto had flew around and was now several yards in front of the ship, perfectly aligned with the figurehead.

**"This next attack will be the last!"** said Rakel, **"I'm going to cut your little boat in half!"**

"No way!" shouted Luffy as he jumped onto the figurehead, " It's one thing to hurt innocent people! It's one thing to hurt my friends, but it's something else to hurt my ship! All of that's unforgivable! I'll stop you before you get close!"

"This will be interesting," said Konrad as he struggled to sit up want watch, "one who has partaken of the Devil Fruit, against one who, not only has become a Heartless, but has also merged with a Hakonian."

"The rubber boy is as good as dead!" Ursula shouted, "the power of my Darkness Fruit is unbeatable!"

"**Shut your trap, witch!"** snapped Rakel, **"as soon as I'm done with the brats, I'm coming after you!"**

"Bring it on!" shouted Luffy.

**"Gladly!" **shouted Rakel. Togakuto then dove and shot towards the ship, his axes raised to slice The Going Merry in half.

Luffy responded by inhaling so much air that his body expanded, "Gum-Gum Balloon!" he then twisted his body around and forcefully exhaled, the momentum carrying him upward like a spinning bullet.

Still shooting up, Luffy then faced the diving Togakuto and began punching with stretched arms so fast that it seemed like had grew hundreds of arms, each punch hitting Togakuto, "Gum-Gum Storm!"

The intense barrage completely stopped Togakuto's dive attack and began forcing him back up into the air as Luffy continued his assault, delivering well over a thousand devastating punches in less than a minute.

But then Luffy ran out of momentum and began falling towards the water.

"Stop!" shouted Sora, freezing Luffy in time just before he hit the water. Zoro then threw a grappling hook and caught Luffy. Everyone then pulled when the Stop spell wore off, retracting Luffy back onto the deck of The Going Merry.

"Wow!" said Luffy as he safely landed on the deck, "That was cool."

"That was a cool attack," said Sora.

"But did it work?" Riku asked.

Everyone then saw that Luffy's massive attack had forced Togakuto far into the air. But then the mutated Heartless began falling towards the waves. He hit the water hard, creating a huge splash.

Everyone waited with bated breath for any sign of the mutated Heartless. But then black smoke began rising from the water, followed by a huge black crystal heart that hovered above the waves for a few seconds, before crumbling into dust and blowing away with the wind, bringing an end to the most hated man in The North Blue.

"I guess that's that," said Zoro as he sheathed his sword.

"It's still not over yet!" said Kairi, "look!"

In the water was Rakel as she struggled to stay afloat. Sora saw her through a spyglass as the Hakonian grabbed a piece of the wrecked _Death Stalker_.

Through their spyglasses, our heroes could tell that Rakel wasn't in good shape. Her skin had taken on a gray hue, like stone, and small cracks had appeared on her face. But unlike Ulrik who had crumbled into dust after his defeat, Rakel was still intact.

"You bastards!" shouted Rakel, "you miserable, medling bastards! I'll destroy you all! I'll…" but that's as far as Rakel got, for a piece of wood then hit her hard on the back of the head, knocking her out.

Pete then quickly rowed the lifeboat over and grabbed Rakel before she sunk below the waves, pulling her into the boat.

"She's completely unconscious," said Konrad as he examined Rakel, "if I had any strength left, I'd kill her myself."

"I'll rip you in half if you touch her!" snapped Pete, "I promised Reddik I'd keep her safe, and old Pete always keeps his promises!"

"Well it looks like you're about to earn you pay," said Konrad as he looked at _The Going Merry_, "we're about to have company."

"Still want to kick their assess?" Riku asked Luffy.

"Hell yes!" said a grinning Luffy.

"Haven't you had enough?" an exasperated Nami asked.

"I don't think we'll get the chance to find out," said Zoro.

Sora looked and saw Ursula walking on the water towards the lifeboat.

"You miserable Hakonians!" spat Ursula, "I had everything under control! Everything was going according to plan, but then you had to interfere! I'll destroy you!"

Just then Maleficent's disembodied voice could be heard over the water, "That will not be necessary, Ursula."

"Great one!" exclaimed Konrad.

"Who is that?" Kichot whispered in a nervous tone.

"The boss lady," said Pete.

Ursula gritted her teeth in annoyance, "I am in no mood to banter, Maleficent. I have some meddling brats to destroy, two sets of brats actually."

"That will have to wait," said Maleficent, "you will return to the castle at once. You and I have some business to attend to."

"I will most certainly not!" said Ursula.

"You will!" exclaimed Maleficent, "you will return to the castle freely, or I will come to you and force you to return."

"Better do it," said Pete, "you really don't want to see the boss lady when she's angry."

Ursula glared alternately at Konrad and the still unconscious Rakel, and at Luffy, Sora and the others. She then sighed contemptuously, "Oh very well, I'll go back and have your silly little discussion."

"You as well, Pete," said Maleficent, "bring Rakel and Konrad, and this familiar that Rakel has acquired, I wish to make its acquaintance."

Just then a Dark Corridor appeared in atop the water. Pete horridly rowed the boat into the portal. Ursula walked to the portal, but looked back at The Going Merry for a few more words.

"You lucked out today, kidos," said Ursula, "but your luck won't last forever." With that she entered the Dark Corridor and it closed afterwards.

"Is it over?" Zoro asked.

"Not until the fish jumps," said Riku. Just then a fish leapt out of the water and fell back in, "it's over."

"Alright!" exclaimed Luffy, "we did it! We saved the world!"

"Well of course we did!" said Usopp as he took up a heroic pose, "after all, I'm the unbeatable Usopp! Lord and Master of all snipers!"

"Oh get a grip already," said Nami.

"But there's still the matter of this worlds' Keyhole," said Riku.

"I nearly forgot about that," said Sora.

"One of the Axe Pirates said something about the Keyhole," said Zoro, "said it was somewhere in The Grand Line."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," said Sanji as he lit a cigarette. Aiden was too relieved from the end of the battle to care.

"Well we are going to The Grand Line," said Nami, "I'm sure we'll find it along the way."

"That's right," said Luffy. He then looked at Sora and the others, "you guys have to join my crew now, at least until we find that Keyhole."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kairi asked..

"Uh," said Luffy as he thought about it, "umm, nope, I'm not forgetting anything."

"And I thought Naruto was a knucklehead," said Donald.

"Maybe they're related," said Goofy.

"You did forget something, Luffy," said Nami, "something very important."

"Well what is it?" Luffy asked.

Everyone then pointed to the fallen mainmast. We're not going anywhere as long as that's broken," said Nami.

"Oh," said Luffy, "that. No problem!" He then picked up the mainmast as if it were a matchstick and stuck it back into it's place in the ship, "anybody got some glue?"

"I've got something better," said Donald. He then cast a spell that completely repaired the mast, as if it were never broken.

"I was going to do that," said a dissapointed sounding Aiden, "I had a transmutation all ready."

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" said Donald as he twirled his staff.

"Good as new," said Usopp as he used a rag to wipe off some grime on the mast.

Just then the transparent image of King Mickey appeared on the deck.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Aiden.

"Hi, guys," said King Mickey, "how's it going?"

"Good and bad," said Riku, "we've just fought and beat a really tough Heartless."

"And foiled Ursula's plan," said Sora, "again."

"But we haven't had a chance to find this worlds' Keyhole," said Kairi.

"We'll worry about that later," said The King, "right now let's focus on getting you all home."

"Are you sure it'll work this time?" Donald asked.

"If it doesn't," said King Mickey, "you can hit me with your hat."

"I'll remember that," said Donald.

"We're ready when you are, your majesty," said Kairi.

"That's the spirit!" said The King, "Master Yen Sid and I will send the portal to you right now." With that the image of King Mickey vanished.

"You really think it'll work?" Aiden asked.

"I hope so," said Sora.

"Third time is the charm," said Riku.

"So you really are leaving," said a disappointed Luffy.

"We don't belong her," said Kairi.

"Being a Keyblade Wielder means that we can't meddle in other worlds, at least as little as possible," said Riku, "we can't stay."

"Not that we don't want to," said Sora, "I'll admit, if I could, I'd explore The Grand Line with you guys, if only to find the Keyhole."

"And I wouldn't mind getting a share of One Piece," said Aiden.

"Me to," said Donald.

"But again, we'd be meddling," said Kairi, "Luffy, if we stayed, you and your crew would sure have an unfair advantage against everyone else looking for the treasure."

"She's right," said Zoro, "how do any of us expect to find our dreams if we can't do it on our own?"

"Which reminds me," said Riku, "Donald, I think you have some spells to remove."

"Right," said Donald. He then cast a spell that canceled the ones of the ships' guns and ammunition, returning them to normal, "wouldn't want to leave them with an unfair advantage."

"So this is it," said Nami, "this is goodbye."

"But not forever," said Kairi, "someday, when we're in more control of our transportation, we'll come back."

"We're friends now," said Sora, "I want to be there when you make your dreams come true."

"Promise?" Luffy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Promise," said Sora. He and Luffy then shook hands, while Riku shook hands with Zoro, Kairi with Nami, Aiden with Sanji, and Donald and Goofy with Usopp.

Just then the portal back to Disney Castle appeared.

"This is it," said Riku as he walked through

"Where will we end up now?" Aiden asked as he walked through, followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Good luck on The Grand Line," said Kairi.

"If we find the Keyhole before you come back," said Nami, "we'll find a way to let you know, I promise."

"I'll look forward to it," said Kairi. She then walked through.

"It's been great," said Sora, "and we will come back someday."

Sora was about to walked into the portal, when Luffy shouted "Sora! You'll always be a part of my crew!" he then put his hand above his heart, "in here!"

"And you'll always be my friend, Monkey D. Luffy!" said Sora as he also put his hand on his heart. With that he walked into the portal, and it disappeared after him.

"Nice guys," said Usopp as he fought a losing battle against the tears forming in his eyes, "I'll miss them!"

"Me to," sighed Sanji, "me to."

"They'll come back," said Nami as she smiled.

"We'll defiantly see them again," said Zoro, "now, if you all don't mind," he walked over to a shaded spot on the deck and sat down, "I'm way behind on my nap."

"Some things never change," said Nami.

"So where to now?" Usopp asked.

"Where else," said a grinning Luffy, "The Grand Line and One Piece!" just then his stomach growled fiercely, "but let's eat first!"

"Some things never change," Nami said again as she and Usopp raised the mainsail, then Nami took the wheel, steering the ship towards adventure and destiny.

**The end of chapter 9.**

Sora: Did we make it? Are we back where we belong?

Aiden: Does this look like where we belong? Wait, how would I know?

Kairi: Oh damnit! We're lost again!

Riku: I think we also lost someone.

Sora: Where are Donald and Goofy?

Aiden: More importantly, what the hell is that thing?

Kairi: is that what I think it is?

Riku: Can it be?

Luffy: Next chapter; 'The Adventure Continues Again.' I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!


	10. Ch 10: The Adventure Continues Again

Last time our heroes escaped the bowels of _The Death Stalker_, only to fight the out of control Togakuto on the deck of the enemy ship, a fight that resulted in Riku and Aiden using Drives for the first time. Rakel then betrayed Konrad by stealing all his energy, then she merged with Togakuto, creating a really strong Heartless, while at the same time, using the ship as a Heartless as well.

Our heroes had to make a run for it on _The Going Merry_, but the enemy ship chased after them and would have destroyed them, if it hadn't been for a little something that Nami had 'acquired.' The enemy ship was destroyed, but the mutated Togakuto struck back and crippled _The Going Merry_.

Outraged, Luffy unleashed one of his most powerful attacks that destroyed Togakuto and left Rakel in a vulnerable state that got her knocked unconscious. Pete saved her from downing, and they both, along with Konrad, the demon Kichot, as well as Ursula, returned to New Hollow Bastion on Maleficent's orders.

King Mickey then appeared on _The Going Merry_, saying that he was sending a portal to pick up our heroes. Sora and the others said their goodbyes to Luffy and his crew, promising to come back and help find that worlds' Keyhole. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: The Adventure Continues Again**

…New Hollow Bastion…

"Once again I am very disappointed," said Maleficent as she sat on her throne of darkness. Konrad and Rakel, both having made partial recoveries from the battle, kneeled before the throne. Pete and Kichot stood to one side of the room, while Ursula waited at the other side, cautiously edging towards the door in an attempt to leave before Maleficent noticed her.

"Great one!" said Konrad in a placating tone, "it wasn't my fault that The Keyblade Wielders still live. I would have destroyed them myself," he glared angrily, "if this wench hadn't betrayed me!"

"I did what was necessary," said Rakel, "if I had merged with Togakuto with my normal powers, I wouldn't have survived. I had to take your energy."

"You should have asked first!" spat Konrad.

"As if you would have given willingly," sneered Rakel, "and in any case, it is still your fault that we lost!"

"And why is that?" Konrad demanded.

"You should have chosen a better pirate to team up with!" said Rakel, "one of stronger character. Togakuto was weak, otherwise his body would have lasted longer against that rubber freak, whom I still intend to destroy."

"I joined forced with Togakuto and his crew because his ship had the rift in it!" said Konrad, "and I was only using him to find the Keyhole! Ursula was the one who turned him into a Heartless! Fat lot of good that did!"

"Don't call me fat!" exclaimed Ursula.

"Enough!" shouted Maleficent, purple lighting crackling from her staff, "the three of you are equally to blame for this fiasco!"

"What 'bout us?" Pete asked fearfully, while Kichot trembled in terror.

"You were just performing your task, Pete," said Maleficent, "so, unfortunately, I cannot take my anger out on you, yet."

Pete then sighed with relief.

"As for this familiar," said Maleficent as she focused her gaze on Kichot, whom was cringing in anticipation of a wrathful punishment, "I believe it should continue with its duties."

"Then, I will not be harmed?" Kichot asked hopefully.

"With one extra duty," said Maleficent, "which I will reveal soon enough," she then returned her gaze to Konrad and Rakel, "now, as for you, and you, Ursula, I know you are trying to escape, it won't do you any good!"

"As if you could do anything to me," said Ursula in a daring tone as she walked to the center of the room.

"You shall soon see just what I can do," said Maleficent.

Just then Hades walked into the room. "What is it this time, Mal? I've got worlds to drown in darkness, dark souls to find and Heartless to collect, so this had better be good." He then saw Ursula, "oh, you're here to. Let me guess, Sora's still alive?"

"As are the other Keyblade Wielders," said Maleficent, "but they will be dealt with in time. Once again I have denied them from returning to their universe. They will be found again, by our side, and destroyed.

"But first there are matters to be attended to. Hades, I've known all along about the arrangement you had with Ursula, and I was prepared to allow it, if only to give Ursula the incentive to destroy Sora."

"You knew all along?" Rakel asked in an outraged tone, "you knew and you still sent me out to destroy Sora and his friends?"

Maleficent ignored Rakel, "but apparently the threat of eternal oblivion isn't enough for Ursula. So now I must act. Since the two of you have such a 'relationship,' that will be your punishment."

"Nobody punishes me!" snapped Ursula.

"Why am I being punished?" Hades demanded, "I didn't do anything! It's the blubbery one who messed up!"

"Silence!" snapped Maleficent as she raised her staff and blasted the two Villains with dark magic. Neither of them were harmed, but they felt that they had been cursed.

"This is for making arrangements that resulted in failure," said Maleficent, "And I have absolutely no tolerance for failure, not without punishment that is. Your punishment is that from now on, you will work together, no matter what."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ursula asked.

"It means that from now on," said Maleficent, "The two of you are forbidden from being more than 20 paces from each other, not without dire consequences that is."

"Consequences schmonsequences," said Hades in a nonchalant tone, "I'm outta here." The god of the underworld tried to leave the room, but then for some reason, Ursula was pulled, not walked, pulled, right into him. The two Villains stumbled without falling though.

"What in my dominion is wrong with you!" an irate Hades asked.

"I didn't do it!" said Ursula, "something pushed me into you."

"It has begun," said a wickedly smiling Maleficent.

"Just go away," said Hades, "I've got work to do."

"So do I!" said Ursula. She tried to walk away, but then Hades was pulled my the curse to her. Again they smashed into each other and this time they collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"I assume a further demonstration is unnecessary," said Maleficent.

"You're gonna take this whammy off of us right now, sister!" exclaimed Hades as his skin and hair turned red with anger, "Or I'm gonna burn this whole house down!"

"You'll find that Organization XIII showed enough intelligence by making the entire castle flame retardant," said Maleficent, "now, I suggest that the two of you become accustomed to each other; you will be spending much time in each others company for the foreseeable future."

Hades and Ursula glared at each other for a few seconds before finally, Hades held out his hand as his skin and hair resumed their normal blue, "Truce?"

"Truce," said Ursula as she shook Hades hand, "at least until we figure out how to get out of this mess."

"You won't get any arguments from me, toots," said Hades.

"Then I suggest that the two of you leave and continue on your mission," said Maleficent, "seek out new worlds to plunge into darkness, develop stronger forms of Heartless, and find others willing to join the cause."

Both Hades and Ursula glared at Maleficent, then the both left the throne room.

"Those two won't last," said Pete, "mark my words, they'll kill each other before long."

"Perhaps," said Maleficent, "perhaps it would be for the best if those two were to be eliminated. Unfortunately, we are stuck with them. Now," she then glared at Rakel and Konrad, "your punishments."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" snapped Konrad, "I've been saying that I was following my instructions to the letter! Rakel is the one who is at fault! She should be punished, not I!"

"You're the one who got me into this mess!" spat Rakel, "you're in this as much as I am!"

"Silence!" shouted Maleficent as she used a spell that temporarily deprived the two Hakonians of their voices, "you two are as much to blame for this fiasco as Ursula, and like her, you _will _be punished!"

She then focused her wrathful glare on Konrad and returned his voice to him, "first, you. You believe yourself to be better than everyone else, even your fellow Hakonians, all because of a misguided devotion to an outdated caste system of a broken civilization.

"It is this self-centeredness of yours that lead to the disaster. Therefore, it is necessary that you must lose that self-centeredness. Your punishment, Konrad Soulreaver, is to clean the castle from top to bottom, every corridor, every tower, every dungeon, every nook and cranny, and I want it all done without magic." Maleficent then gave Konrad back his voice.

"You can't be serious!" said a shocked Konrad, "me? cleaning the castle? That…that's peasant work! I won't do it! I'll die before I clean one inch of this filthy place! I won't do it! I wont! I WON'T!"

"You will!" said Maleficent as she used a spell that forced Konrad to do so. A nearby bucket full of cleaning supplies had been summoned next to Konrad. His body moved stiffly as he fought against the compulsion placed on him, but his will was no longer his own. He picked up the bucket and went to work.

"No!" exclaimed Konrad as he was forced out into the corridors and began scrubbing the floor, "No! I am of the Hakonian elite! I won't be degraded in this manner!" But his shouts of denial only made his body work harder.

"This place is huge," said Pete, "he'll be at it forever."

"I estimate several days," said Kichot, "at the very least. And then of course, there is the outside of the castle. By the time he is finished on the outside, the inside will be dirty again, so he'll do doubt be forced to start all over again."

The demon familiar looked at Maleficent with an expression of fear, awe and respect, "you've forced that man into a vicious, never-ending cycle designed to torment him in mind, body and soul. Truly, you are the mistress of all evil."

"This one knows how to deliver praise when praise is due," said Maleficent to Rakel, "you've chosen your familiar well." She then gave Rakel her voice back.

"We sort of ran into each other, great one," said Rakel un an uncertan tone.

"Such is the way events play out," said Maleficent. She then glared wrathfully at Rakel, "And now for your punishment, Rakel Mindblighter. Once again, I am very disappointed. You showed so much potential. You still do, but first you must surrender some…unwanted qualities."

"If you're thinking that you can make me give up my feelings for Reddik," said Rakel as she glared defiantly at Maleficent, "you're wrong! I love him and he loves me! There, I've said it and I'm glad I said it! If that doesn't fit into your new order, if having feelings is a crime, then I'm guilty!"

"Such a crime would merit death," said Maleficent, "but then, you will not have learned your lesson. You will live, Rakel, but not with a heart filled with emotions that have no place in my domain. I will force those emotions from your heart."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Rakel asked, "send me to the dungeons and do some impossible task like Erika? Make me clean the castle with Konrad? Or are you going to force me to merge with another Heartless? That'll surely kill me like it did with Ulrik. If you're going to kill me then do it already!"

"I have something more elaborate in mind," said Maleficent, "and your medical history has provided me with inspiration."

Rakel looked at Maleficent with confusion, before realization dawned on her face, her eyes wide with fear of what was to come, "no! No! Not that!"

"Yes!" said Maleficent, "that!" she the cast a spell on Rakel, one that centered on her mind.

"What happened?" Pete asked, "she don't look any different."

"Wait and see," said Maleficent.

Just then a look of unparallel anxiety came on Rakel's face, as if she were experiencing a great personal fear. She began moving her hands as if scrubbing them of some invisible contaminant, all the while hyperventilating and sweating out of terror.

"What did you do?" a shocked and awed Kichot asked.

"I turned her condition against her," said Maleficent, "Rakel is in the process of experiencing an irrational fear that will surely destroy her…unless she finds a way to alleviate that anxiety."

The level of fear that Rakel was experiencing was paralyzing, and the stress her body was undergoing would eventually be fatal, but then something caught her eye. Several Shadows were scurrying about the room, as well as a few other types of Heartless

Rakel began to count all the Shadows in the room, then she began counting the other Heartless types. As she counted, her level of anxiety began to drop.

"It would appear that Rakel has indeed found the means to her salvation," said Maleficent.

Rakel then walked out of the room, searching for more Heartless to count.

"I wouldn't surprise me if she kept on counting Heartless until she has put a number to all The Heartless in this world," said Maleficent, "but then, more and more Heartless arrive all the time, so Rakel will be counting for quite some time."

Maleficent then looked at Kichot, "you are to continue your duties as a familiar. You will follow Rakel and ensure that she keeps herself healthy, so that she can resume her obligations to the cause, once her heart is in the right place again, for her new compulsion will not end until I say so, and I will say so when she has completely forgotten about love."

* * *

Unknown to Rakel as she counted every Heartless that she saw in the corridors, Maleficent had made it so that Reddik Nightshade, still recovering from the backfired curse inflicted on him, was watching her suffer. Maleficent had planned to force Reddik to see Rakel in such a state of obsessive compulsiveness, and that such a sight would destroy all feelings he had for her.

But then, as she usually did, Maleficent underestimated the power of a heart in love. Reddik looked at his beloved Rakel, not in disgust as Maleficent planned, but with sympathy. Reddik would have suffered a thousand backfired curses, if only to alleviate Rakel's own suffering.

But another feeling grew in Reddik's heart; hatred for Maleficent. As Reddik watched Rakel count the countless Heartless, he swore that if he ever got the chance, he would kill Maleficent and ensure that she would never again return to the realm of the living.

* * *

Deep within the dungeons of New Hollow Bastion, Erika Bloodstorm suffered in silence. Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, second after second, she struggled against a magical force that pressed down on her with the same weight as her own. She had full run of the dungeons, being able to move about the lower levels without repercussion, with only the upper levels of the castle denied to her.

Yet even this small freedom was a nearly unbearable agony for Erika. This was her punishment from Maleficent for not being able to carry her weight in service of the darkness. Erika had to carry that force that weighed the same as she did, and nothing she did could alleviate that weight.

Maleficent intended this punishment to break Erika's defiant spirit, make her more of a 'team' player, and especially more obedient. Yet even after several days of literally carrying her own weight, Erika's defiance remained as strong as ever.

She struggled to keep moving, counting each step as one more step with her spirit intact. One more step where Maleficent's punishment failed to meet its goal. One more step where Erika cursed Maleficent with every fiber of her being.

Erika kept swearing to herself that if she ever got the chance, she would kill Maleficent, that she would strangle the mistress of all evil. And maybe she really would get the chance. The curse on Erika had other effects, such as constantly repairing her body so that she didn't completely exhaust herself, that she'd had just enough strength to keep going in body, for Erika's mind and heart were the target.

The curse also made it so that Erika didn't need any sleep and very little food to eat. In a way, the punishment was a reward, for each day that passed, the weight decreased slightly as Erika's body grew that much stronger. She knew that if she would hold out long enough, keep her spirit from breaking, then she would be physically strong enough to break away from the curse. Then Maleficent would taste her revenge.

* * *

"And now, my dear friend Pete," said Maleficent, "you shall receive your punishment as well."

"But I didn't do nuthin' wrong!" said a frantic Pete, "I hunted after them Keyblade brats, just like you told me! It's them's fault they keep getting away!"

"Nevertheless," said Maleficent, "you failed to bring them to me. You have failed, Pete, and for that you shall be punished."

"But it's not my fault!" cried Pete as he fell to his knees, "I'll do better next time, I promise! Just don't do nothin' weird to me! Or anythin' that'll really hurt!"

"Your punishment shall not involve physical torture," said Maleficent in a reassuring manner.

"It won't?" Pete asked as he stood up again, daring to hope against hope.

"No," said Maleficent as she smiled wickedly, "I have something else in mind for you. Being as such, your failures have proven that you are unfit for the task I age you. Therefore, you shall no longer be concerned with the apprehension of the Keyblade Wielders."

"Oh," said Pete as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "that's a relief. For a moment I though you was gonna turn me into a poodle and feed me to the goblins, or somethin' like that."

"That would be an interesting scenario," said Maleficent, "but short-lived. Instead, you shall be given a new task. You are to assist one of the Hakonians, one of which, while rather odd in her own way, has nevertheless shown nothing but unparallel success. Katarina!"

From the doorway of the throne room walked, or rather sauntered, a girl in her late teens with long indigo hair down to her waist and burgundy eyes. She wore a blue and yellow dress that accented a very sensual figure, complete with several bracelets on her wrists and orange stiletto heels. Her nails were painted blood red. She had the look of someone blissfully happy with herself and nearly completely oblivious to everything else around her. Yet within this girl, whose actual age was somewhere in her 50's, possessed a vicious streak that could completely destroy those who displeased her.

"You called, oh great, terrible and fashionably fabulous one?" the girl asked as she stood in front of the throne.

"I did indeed, Katarina Heartbreaker," said Maleficent, "how fare your excursions to other worlds."

"Boring but successful," said the girl, Katarina in a tone that wished for more excitement, "three Keyholes unlocked and three worlds flooded with darkness. Wish you sent me someplace better, someplace where the people know what fashion is."

"The next one perhaps," said Maleficent. "Katarina, with your success comes rewards. You wish for a more exciting challenge, you shall have it. The next set of worlds you shall plunge into darkness will have a higher element of danger."

"Sounds like fun," said Katarina, "will there be cute boys? I so enjoy ensnaring the hearts of love-sick boys, only to crush them completely."

"You shall have all that and more," said Maleficent, "but since these worlds will be more dangerous, you shall have assistance to ensure your safety," she indicated Pete, "he will accompany you on your assignments from now on."

Pete cautiously looked at Katarina, who looked back at him. She then had a very excited and sweet look on her face, "Kitty-cat!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and threw her arms around Pete. She showed that she was a lot stronger than she looked by hugging him with enough force to squeeze the breath out of the poor minion.

"You're so big and furry and cute!" said Katarina as she kept hugging him hard. "I wanted to hold you and pet you and squeeze you the second I first saw you! I couldn't then, but I can now!"

"Let go of me you little brat!" gasped Pete. Katarina stopped hugging him, allowing Pete some much needed oxygen, but she latched onto his arm adoringly.

"I'll call you Fluffy," said Katarina, "I'll take you to all the best pet salons and we'll do your fur and claws, and then I'll get you properly accessorized. I think you'd look best in sundresses and big floppy hats."

"You gotta be kidding me!" an appalled Pete said to Maleficent, "I gots to hang around with this airhead!" He then glared at Katarina, "and my name ain't Fluffy! It's Pete, and don't you forget it!"

"You're so silly, Fluffy!" said a smiling Katarina as she hugged Pete again, "you make me want to hug you to death!"

"Enjoy your time together," said Maleficent, "you will have as much as you desire."

"No!" exclaimed Pete as an delighted Katarina dragged him out of the throne room, "Maleficent! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me with this dumbbell dame! Stretch me on the rack! Boil me in oil! Feed me to the goblins! Just don't leave me with her!"

"Come on, Fluffy!" said Katarina in a voice that was sickly sweet, "we don't want to be late for exfoliating! Then we can dye your fur pink!"

"NO!" exclaimed Pete as Katarina dragged him out the doors, which began closing after them, "NOT PINK!"

"That should keep that oaf occupied for the foreseeable future," said Maleficent to her pet raven, "allowing us to move ahead with our plans."

She then called forth an image of the local universe, showing all the worlds near The World that Never Was; Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, The Land of Dragons, Beast's Castle, Agrabah, Atlantica, Halloween Town, and everywhere else.

Maleficent then made the image focus on Twilight Town, "this universe will fall to the darkness, and this world that is closest, it shall fall first. Soon, soon we will be ready."

Just then the image of Twilight Town flickered several times, like a bad television reception.

Maleficent was then shocked and outraged as the image changed to form the words…

**L.**

**Lawlett**

**Lives**

The image then returned to that of Twilight Town as if the incident never happened.

"Someone obviously has a desire for my attention," said Maleficent in a quiet but wrathful tone, "someone who has a death wish."

Her raven looked at his mistress in a puzzled manner.

"This must be a practical joke," said Maleficent, "the alternative is impossible! Whoever is responsible for this shall pay dearly for their nerve."

* * *

…Disney Castle…

Once again, King Mickey nervously paced back and forth in the library, waiting for the portal to open up and return Sora an his friends.

Also waiting in the library in nervous anticipation was Queen Minnie, Daisy, Yen Sid, and a younger version of Goofy.

This is Goofy's son, Max, whom has been in training to join the Royal guard.

"Gosh, I hope we did it right this time," said King Mickey, "I really do hope so."

"All we can do is wait," said Queen Minnie, "nothing more or less."

Daisy was on the verge of tears, but Max was still hopeful, "Just chill out, guys, my dad and the others will be back soon."

"You haven't been here the past few days," said Daisy as she struggled to hold back her tears, "you've been in training so much. You don't know what it's like to wait for any sign of them coming back, only to be disappointed time and again."

"That's no way to think about it," said Queen Minnie, "we can only hope for the best."

"I know," said Daisy as she wiped her eyes with a lace handkerchief, "but I'm nearly out of hope."

Just then Yen Sid, whom had been sitting in a meditative state for some time now, opened his eyes, "they are coming."

Before anyone could speak, the portal opened up, spilling Donald and Goofy out onto the carpet. It closed up after them.

"Donald!" exclaimed Daisy as she pounced on her wayward boyfriend and began smothering him with kisses.

"Dad!" said Max as he ran and embraced his oddball father.

"Maxie!" exclaimed Goofy, "my son!"

"We're home!" said Donald, "We made it!"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" said Daisy. With that she embraced Donald and peppered his face with kisses.

"Welcome back, guys," said King Mickey.

"We're glad to be back, your majesty," said Goofy.

Donald then noticed that someone was missing, "where's Sora?"

"And where's Kairi, Riku and Aiden?" Goofy asked, "weren't they with us?"

"They were," said Donald.

"But we had it right this time," said Queen Minnie, "we should have brought all of you back."

"And now Sora and the others are lost again," said King Mickey in a defeated tone. But then his expression brightened as if he just had a brilliant idea. "We have to find them! Fast! I know what we've been doing wrong all this time!"

* * *

…Somewhere in time and space…

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden once again arrived on a world they didn't expect to. The portal opened up and spat them out onto the cold pavement of a back alley.

"Once again we're in a back alley," said Riku as they picked themselves up after the portal closed

"Hopefully they'll be showers on this world," said Aiden, "and proper beds."

Sora then realized that they were missing someone, "Where's Donald and Goofy!"

"Weren't they with you?" Riku asked.

"They went in before we did," said Kairi, "you don't suppose…?"

"That they wound up on a different world than we did," said Riku.

"We can't know that," said Sora defiantly, "maybe they're here on this world, but they're somewhere else. We should look for them."

"If they're here," said Kairi, "we'll find them."

"Wherever here is," said Aiden.

The four of them walked to the end of the alley and saw a large street that was part of a huge, human filled metropolis.

"At least we're back in civilization, of sorts," said Aiden, "have you ever seen such tall buildings?"

"I think I have," said Riku as he, Kairi and Sora looked around with a sensation of odd familiarity, "it's like we've been here before."

"Is it me," said Kairi, "or are there signs in both English and Japanese?"

"You're not hallucinating," said Sora, "I see them too."

"I'm sure we've been here before," said Riku, "but this city looks different somewhat."

Aiden then pointed at something, "What is _that _thing?"

Sora, Kairi and Riku saw a red and white structure that looked all to familiar to them.

"That's Tokyo Tower!" said Sora, "I'll bet my last munny on it!"

"That is Tokyo Tower!" said Riku, "we're back on Earth!"

"Are we?" Kairi asked, "something doesn't feel right, as if this is Earth, but not our Earth."

"A parallel Earth," said Sora.

"If that's right," said Aiden, "then where are we really?"

**The end of volume 5**

Alright! This fic is done! Though Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden don't know it, they've arrived in the realm of Sailor Moon, one of the best Anime's ever. So stay tuned for Beyond the Door to Light Volume 6: Love & Justice in Tokyo. See you then!


End file.
